


【立露】一个人的遭遇

by Commissar_Silver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 立露 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 63,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Silver/pseuds/Commissar_Silver





	1. Chapter 1

一场三角恋引发的惨案


	2. 【立露】一个人的遭遇（上）

《管家》

听说莱维斯·加兰特在布拉金斯基家谋了一份职位之后，大家都说莱维斯真是被上帝眷顾才能有这么个好差使。莱维斯自己最初也是这么认为的。

伊万·布拉金斯基是当地有名的地主，不仅是因为村里四分之三的土地都划在他名下，也不说他有个嫁给了京城年轻大法官的姐姐，光是他自己的那个爵士头衔就够让这些乡民们心生敬畏。然而长时间以来，布拉金斯基先生都不在村子里待着——直到今年春天，白雪融化的时候，他的轿车才轧过泥泞的村径，回到了他的庄园。

布拉金斯基先生回来了——并不只是回来住上一阵子就离开，是打算在村里定居下来。因此，他才会四处寻找可靠的仆人，莱维斯也因此才走了好运。

 

布拉金斯基先生的管家托里斯·罗利纳提斯是个温和的青年人——年轻到颠覆莱维斯的想象。在那些乡村故事里，地主的管家们总是膀大腰圆、满脸横肉，还有扑头盖脸的络腮胡子。但是布拉金斯基先生的管家只用一个词就足以形容——温柔。

胆小的莱维斯见到罗利纳提斯先生的那天，战战兢兢到手脚发抖。可罗利纳提斯先生一见到他，就扬起阳光一样清爽温暖的笑容，摸了摸他的头发——“还是个小朋友啊？”

“不、不是的，罗、罗利纳提斯先、先生……我……我已经十六岁了。”

罗利纳提斯先生的笑容深了几分，连眼睛都笑得弯了起来，“请叫我托里斯。在这个家里，只有布拉金斯基先生才有资格被称为先生。”

莱维斯畏畏缩缩地低下头，“……是。”

“你这样可不行。”托里斯摇起了头，“布拉金斯基先生不喜欢别人说话时不看着他。”

莱维斯闻言又抬起头，害怕得眼圈都红了。

看莱维斯这副可怜的样子，托里斯叹了口气。“没关系，会好的。”他温柔地安抚。

可不知道为什么，莱维斯觉得这位管家先生其实是在安慰他自己。

 

原本按照莱维斯的地位，他是没有机会在布拉金斯基先生面前露脸的。然而，他的运气好到让人“嫉妒”。在安然无事地工作了将近两个月以后的某个下午，莱维斯打理好了布拉金斯基庄园偌大的花园，打算从仆人专用的偏门进屋的时候，刚巧碰上了打猎回来的布拉金斯基先生。

莱维斯理所当然地不知道这位高大英俊的青年是谁。他站在破旧的门边发愣，看着那金发青年手里举着一杆猎枪，笑着对托里斯说了些什么，推开篱笆，走进了院子。或许是莱维斯的目光过于肆无忌惮，青年一回头就对上莱维斯的眼睛。

莱维斯被吓了一跳。那双眼睛凶狠冷漠得就像是雪原上的巨兽，还闪烁着诡异的紫光。但奇怪的是，他嘴角明明还挂着和刚才一样的、可与阳光媲美温暖的笑容。

青年左手握着枪杆，右手摸拭枪柄，朝莱维斯走来，步伐利落又果断，怎么看也不像个养尊处优的贵族子弟，反倒更像是个军人。

青年的步子停在了莱维斯面前，他弯下腰。

一片阴影罩在了莱维斯身上。

莱维斯不禁打了个哆嗦。

青年似乎打算说什么。他张开嘴唇，喉间动了动——

“老爷，这孩子是新来的佣人——园丁拉尔夫斯基的徒弟。莱维斯，快向老爷问好。”

托里斯抢先一步开口，站在了布拉金斯基先生和莱维斯之间，巧妙地遮挡住了布拉金斯基先生骇人的目光。

莱维斯张了张嘴，原本想是问好，可舌头却僵硬得动也动不了。更糟糕的是，他紧张得浑身发颤，牙齿相撞的声音格外明显。

布拉金斯基先生“哼”了一声，低着头，手指有意无意地从扳机上扫过，“这就是你找来的好佣人。”

托里斯谦卑地低下头，“是我的失职，老爷。但这是个意外，他——”

“在我家里，没有意外。”那让人感觉到刺痛的视线又降临到了莱维斯身上，“更不需要废物。”

莱维斯的脸涨得通红，眼泪几乎都要流出来了。一时间，他为自己设想了无数种可能。最可怕的是被流放去遥远的西伯利亚——布拉金斯基先生和宫廷有紧密的联系，打发一个小佣人，对他而言不是什么难事。相比之下，被解雇的担忧根本不足为惧。

“老爷，请您相信，这个孩子会成为你出色的仆人。”

“是吗？”布拉金斯基先生比冷笑听起来更嘲讽的语气让眼泪从莱维斯脸上滚了下来。

布拉金斯基先生的步伐动了动，把托里斯挥到一边。他用猎枪挑起了莱维斯的下巴，枪口抵在莱维斯的喉咙。

莱维斯被迫直视布拉金斯基先生的眼睛。在泪水朦胧间，那双眼睛都像是弥漫着紫色的迷雾。

布拉金斯基先生薄得像刀锋一样的嘴唇上下开合，明明和风铃一样清脆明媚的声音，却带着北风的凛冽，“小朋友，你告诉我，你能为我做什么？”

莱维斯毫不怀疑，如果他一言不发，将会成为这杆猎枪下流血的猎物。“我……”莱维斯颤抖着开口，却又停了下来。

“嗯？”布拉金斯基先生微笑着催促他继续。

“我——”莱维斯给自己鼓足了勇气，大声又快速地喊道，“老爷您的鼻子上有脏东西！”

田野里的风都停了。

一群不知名的鸟扑腾着翅膀从林子里飞上天空。它们扇动翅膀的声音和鸣叫响亮得能让整个村庄的人听到。

莱维斯话音刚落，就知道自己说错话了。他腿软得只能靠在墙壁上。

连托里斯都不再劝说。

布拉金斯基先生用手摸了摸自己的鼻头，把那一块可能是灰尘的污迹擦去。他的笑容纹丝不动。

莱维斯绝望地等待着布拉金斯基先生的判决——他甚至希望这堵墙壁在此刻倾塌，如此一来就不必再遭受惊心动魄的恐惧。

然而，猎枪的冰冷触感离开了托里斯的皮肤。

布拉金斯基先生把猎枪递给托里斯，目光却依然停留在莱维斯身上。他尖锐的目光上下打量着托里斯，旋即笑了起来。“很好，有趣极了。”

他在说什么——布拉金斯基先生陡然转变的态度让莱维斯惊恐地睁大双眼——

布拉金斯基先生从不做任何解释。他等待着莱维斯慌张的表情，在如愿以偿之后心满意足地转身，不做任何停留地朝大宅的后门走去。

莱维斯松了一口气，但温柔的管家托里斯却担忧地看着他。

“莱维斯，从明天起你就到内宅来工作，具体职位在明天一早我会告诉你——在内宅做事你要更当心，不要做不该做的事情，不要说不该说的话，尤其是布拉金斯基先生他——”

“托里斯！”

远处传来布拉金斯基先生烦躁的喊声。

托里斯朝布拉金斯基先生离开的方向退了几步，又回头看了莱维斯几眼，最终摇了摇头，向布拉金斯基先生走去。

留下莱维斯惊魂未定地站在原地。

布拉金斯基庄园的内宅到处透露出富丽，连地毯都柔软得像是走在松软的雪地里。走廊里的墙壁先是铺着浅色碎花的墙纸，又在下半部覆了一层暗红色的木质镶板。历代家主的画像从楼梯口一直挂到走廊尽头，一个个英俊的主人都穿着军装礼服昂首挺胸地站着，神气活现得像是将军一样——听说布拉金斯基家过去的确有好几个将军，在皇帝面前都说得上话。

放在墙边的矮桌是和镶板浑然一体的暗红，然而形状却十分华美。四个桌腿都弯成优美的弧度，中心雕刻着繁复秀丽的藤条花纹，细长的叶片栩栩如生地舒展着，一直垂到桌脚处又向上翘起，绽放出一朵瑰丽的花。桌上摆放着的花瓶看起来也十分昂贵，就说瓶口那一圈闪闪发亮的镀金，大概就算莱维斯穷极一生也买不起。至于那些到处都是的雕塑——天啊，那些大理石的表面看上去比莱维斯的身体还要细腻。

莱维斯小心翼翼地打扫着走廊里的摆设。这就是他每天的工作——打扫大宅左翼的走廊和其他并不那么重要的房间。也因为这样，他至今也没见过那间被佣人们吹嘘得神乎其神的大厅——意大利的大理石地砖，波斯挂毯，晶莹剔透的水晶吊灯，法国的天鹅绒窗帘，还有一个听说是一百多年前普鲁士国王送给皇帝的挂钟，又被转送给了布拉金斯基家——不论是做工还是用料都无可挑剔。如果是要莱维斯去打扫这些物件，莱维斯估计要心惊胆战到连觉都睡不好。要知道，他在初见布拉金斯基先生的那天夜里，整整失眠了一宿。

好在，虽说是在内宅，但莱维斯并没有碰见过布拉金斯基先生。据说白天布拉金斯基先生总是外出打猎，其他时间总待在大宅右翼的房间里，并不常来陈列着各种古董名画和先祖遗物的左翼。这让莱维斯松了口气。莱维斯虽然比较喜欢跟着拉尔夫斯基老伯种种花草，但只要能避免和布拉金斯基先生碰面，内宅的清闲工作也没什么不好——而且薪水更多。

不过贵族家总是有各种奢侈的讲究，比如说即使布拉金斯基先生鲜少到大宅的这边来，右翼的每一个角落都必须好整以暇，以防布拉金斯基先生兴之所至时的突然造访。

莱维斯把从花园里取来的向日葵插了三枝进矮桌上的花瓶里。这又是布拉金斯基家的另一个习惯——这一支古老的贵族家庭似乎对向日葵情有独钟。

“啪嗒”。

走廊里不知道哪个房间突然传来了响声。莱维斯吓了一跳，差点把花瓶摔倒。他驻足细听了一会儿，却没有其他响声传来。莱维斯觉得是自己听错了。他顺着走廊，走到前面不远处，用比丝绸还柔软的布料擦拭着座椅的扶手——托里斯特地嘱咐过，这是布拉金斯基先生敬爱的祖母最钟爱的座椅之一，坐垫上的纺织布料每一根线都是由三股绒线和一股金丝编织而成，由巴黎最巧手的工匠打造。

柔软的布料摩擦座椅怎么会有声音？莱维斯的手停了下来。但是从房间里传来的微弱响声却依然不断。

和说话的人声很类似。

莱维斯朝前走了两步——他突然想起托里斯对他的警告，“不要做不该做的事”。但如果房间里进了不该进的人，丢了不该丢的物品，莱维斯就真的遇上大麻烦了。他摸索着走向声音的源头——声音越来越近了，而且是两个声音，一个声音温和得像是初融的冰雪，另一个声音则像是被寒冷冻结的清澈湖面——

“老爷，您……他并不适合……考虑？”

莱维斯断断续续地听见那个温和的声音。他又向前走了一步。

“托里斯，不要妄图劝说我。”

“老爷，但是莱维斯必然会让您不快。还是让他去做他应该做的事情吧。”

莱维斯听见自己的名字被布拉金斯基先生和托里斯提及，惊恐得膝盖一软，差点跌倒。他的手扶住墙壁，魂不守舍却又不由自主地离那扇虚掩的桃花心木门贴近了几分。

“托里斯，你为什么这么在意他？你喜欢像他那样的少年吗？”

“老爷，您误会了——”

“喜欢这个年纪的孩子，你可以留在军队里，为什么和我一起回来？我亲爱的托里斯，那些新参军的新兵蛋子可有比他更天真可爱的——”

“万尼亚！”托里斯的声音陡然变大。半跪在地上的莱维斯，手也紧紧揪着毛茸茸的地毯。

房间里冷凝的气氛几乎要从打开的门缝里蔓延出来，把莱维斯也冻住。那间房间里在很长一段时间都再没有其他声音传出来。

难道管家先生被布拉金斯基先生处决了吗？

这个想法让莱维斯惊呆了。那个温柔的总是微笑着的托里斯·罗利纳提斯——这不可能！

莱维斯浑身发着抖，往前挪了一小段距离，刚好可以透过敞开的门缝看见房间里的情形。

他惊呆了。

在长桌背后的布拉金斯基先生一手搭在托里斯的肩上，另一只手扶在托里斯的脑后，正在与他——接吻？

莱维斯惊讶得手肘一抖，撞在了门板上。

那双紫色的眼睛倏尔睁开，望向了莱维斯。

莱维斯在大脑一片空白的情况下，本能地转了个身躲在了墙后。这样布拉金斯基先生就看不见他了——但是布拉金斯基先生已经看见他了！

莱维斯在短短几秒内已经为自己想好了无数个惨痛的未来。但那扇门并没有在他身旁被推开。相反，从窄小的门缝里透出来的，是不曾间断的唇齿摩擦声，和伴随着空气里令人脸红心跳的气息，盈溢出的低声轻吟。

 

莱维斯胆战心惊地度过着之后的每天，生怕一觉醒来就被托里斯告知什么不幸的消息，连梦里都是布拉金斯基先生那双闪着异色的猎手的眼睛。这让原本就瘦小的莱维斯看上去更像是一根能被风吹折的野花一样可怜。厨房的大妈好几次偷偷给莱维斯熬了奶油浓汤，让这个小家伙补一补身体，但一想到自己未来被下狱的状纸上又多了一条罪状，莱维斯就担忧得越发寝食难安。

不过一直到布拉金斯基先生离开庄园的那天，他的宣判也没有送到莱维斯手上。

才从彼得堡搬来不超过一个月的布拉金斯基先生又匆匆赶往法国，只带走了与他形影不离的管家兼贴身男佣托里斯。不过等布拉金斯基先生又过了一个月回来的时候，他还带回来一个像白百合花一样漂亮的小姐，和一个戴着眼镜的精明先生。

那位戴着眼镜的先生是当做莱维斯的同事介绍给他的，叫作——“爱德华·冯·波克，古董鉴定师。”这位波克先生将在今后负责大宅左翼里古董的修复工作，也将指导莱维斯如何打理这些名贵的古物。

而那位漂亮小姐——

也轮不到莱维斯知道她究竟叫什么名字。他唯一知道的就是，这是一位布拉金斯卡娅小姐，布拉金斯基先生的宝贝妹妹。

“我们家小姐……时间长了，你就知道了。宁愿让老爷不满，也绝对不能招惹这位小姐。”托里斯如是说。

莱维斯起先十分不解管家的这句话，但没多久他觉得自己大概明白了。

莱维斯第一次得以见到这位小姐是在布拉金斯基家的家庭晚餐上。侍候主人们晚餐的阿列克谢因下午不慎摔折了腿，告假数日，临时请相貌还算上得了台面的莱维斯顶上。

布拉金斯卡娅小姐穿着白色的长裙，披散的金色长发上系着深蓝色的缎带。从侧面看过去，小巧高挺的鼻梁和微微撅起的红润嘴唇就足以唤起无限对美貌的肖想。

莱维斯端着鹅肝轻手轻脚地放在布拉金斯基先生面前，生怕一个清脆的响声就会被可怕的老爷打发去西伯利亚开荒，但意外的是，这一天布拉金斯基先生格外和蔼也格外沉默。他甚至微笑着对莱维斯说了一声“谢谢”。

莱维斯低着头给布拉金斯基先生倒酒，不知道如何回话，但从餐桌对面传来的刺人视线让他的手抖了抖。

布拉金斯基先生在他的身边，对面又怎么会传来这种视线？

莱维斯战战兢兢地退了下去，心想之后应该用不着他再去服侍主人家用餐。但餐厅里又来人说布拉金斯卡娅小姐吩咐把她给老爷准备的餐后甜点送上去。这一回莱维斯进餐厅时刚好撞上布拉金斯基先生和布拉金斯基小姐的谈话。

“哥哥，这是我下午亲自做的，好吃吗？”布拉金斯卡娅小姐的声音并不像她的外表一样清新甜美，反而带着淡淡的沙哑。

布拉金斯基先生动了动点心勺，“美味极了。”他顿了顿，把点心勺放下，带着令人跌破眼镜的商量口气询问布拉金斯卡娅小姐：“我有些事想同你商量，先让下人们退下吧？”

等布拉金斯基小姐颔首同意，布拉金斯基先生才吩咐包括托里斯在内的众人离开。

在餐厅大门合上时，莱维斯听见布拉金斯基先生开口。

“上个月雅科夫列夫伯爵和我提过他们家有个和你年纪相仿的小儿子……”

大门合上了。手握着门把的托里斯神情看上去有些苦闷。

莱维斯刚想开口问一问托里斯他有什么心事，餐厅里就传来一阵铺天盖地的瓷器破碎声，随后是令人忧虑的鸦雀无声。

站在门口的佣人们都面面相觑。

最终还是布拉金斯基高声传唤托里斯的声音打破了安静。

托里斯推门而入。用餐的长桌还安然摆放在原地，然而白色的桌布被掀到一边，玻璃杯与瓷质餐具都变成了地板上交织的碎片，唯一好在落到地上的银烛台已经熄灭了。

布拉金斯卡娅小姐已经不在，想必是从另一个门离开了。布拉金斯基先生坐在座椅上，一脸和莱维斯及其相似的惊魂未定，只在看见托里斯的时候露出了一个苦笑。

 

打扫好餐厅之后，莱维斯去大宅左翼的地下室找波克先生。这个醉心技术的古董鉴定师最近都在修复那些被储藏在地下室里的古画。

莱维斯刚走下楼梯就撞上了从地下室里出来的布拉金斯卡娅小姐。

那个小姐亮晶晶的紫色眼睛在莱维斯手中烛台的映照下显得更加明亮，但肤色也有一种苍白如纸的错觉。她皱着眉头，看了莱维斯一眼。

莱维斯低下头站到一边。但是大小姐却丝毫不放过他的站到他跟前。

“你就是莱维斯？”

布拉金斯卡娅小姐居高临下地质问。

“小、小的就是……”莱维斯唯唯诺诺地回答。

“抬起头。”她命令道。

莱维斯脑海里的那根弦又绷紧了，他觉得无法控制自己紧张的肌肉。

“我说，抬起头。”布拉金斯卡娅小姐又重复了一遍。

莱维斯失控的肌肉在他的奋力之下终于支撑着他沉重的头，一点一点往上抬，但是布拉金斯卡娅小姐纤细的手指捏着莱维斯的下巴，抬了起来。

莱维斯仰头看着布拉金斯卡娅小姐，登时发觉她的个子比自己还要高出一些——不过兴许是自己个子太矮了。布拉金斯卡娅小姐的轮廓与布拉金斯基先生极为相似，都是圆润的脸颊和尖尖的下巴，五官又都是精致到极致的漂亮，就连把莱维斯当成脏东西一样蔑视的神态也如出一辙。唯一的区别，莱维斯心想，大概就是布拉金斯卡娅小姐仿佛是冰雪的孩子，而布拉金斯基先生偶尔会展露出真切的笑容。

想到这一点，莱维斯意外地觉得自己也没有那么畏惧布拉金斯卡娅小姐了。反正她也只像是冰刀一样锋利，并不像暴风雪一样会把人吞没。

布拉金斯卡娅小姐冷哼了一声，放过了莱维斯的下巴，一手拿着烛台，一手提着白色长裙，走上了楼梯。

等到看不见自家小姐的背影时，莱维斯才敢动作。他推开门走进波克先生工作的那间房间。

房间四周有无数盏烛灯，把整间房间照得透亮。穿着工作服的波克先生坐在板凳上，保养着一幅能挂满整面墙壁的画。

“你来了。”波克先生头也不回地说。

“您好。”莱维斯低声回答。

波克先生不再说话，而是专心地在那幅画作上涂涂抹抹。莱维斯只能坐在一旁，观察波克先生细致入微的动作。过了一会儿，波克先生突然开口，“你能看出这幅画是什么时候画的吗？”

莱维斯想了想，摇头说不知。

“我昨天不是告诉过你，看这些涂料的颜色就能分辨得出——你看看这个饱满的颜色——”波克先生听上去有些恼火，莱维斯可怜地缩了缩脖子，“算了，”波克先生叹了口气，“这幅画是八年前画的。”

“八年前？”莱维斯惊讶地说。虽然他刚才回答不出，但看看这幅画的损坏程度，他还以为是半个世纪前的作品呢。

“一直放在地下室里——一到春冬冰雪覆盖又融化的季节，被湿气侵袭就会这样。所以照顾这些上了年纪的宝贝，要懂得干燥空气。”波克先生叮嘱道。他拍了拍自己的手，站了起来，从口袋里掏出了一个烟斗，表示要上去吸一会儿烟。

莱维斯继续待在地下室里。

他坐在这幅巨大的画面前。

在模糊的色彩之中，画的轮廓依然可见。不过是一个晴好的天气里，一群衣着富丽的小姐少爷们骑着骏马在猎场上奔跑的风景图而已。莱维斯只是想不通，花费如此心力绘成的一幅巨画，为什么把它弃之敝履一样扔在地下室里。挂在大厅里一定气派非常。尽管莱维斯没有接受过任何艺术教育，但画笔朦胧之间，他依然有一种画工精细的感觉——不是轮廓有多么精致，是色块和色块的碰撞与堆积，刚好让整个画面变得那么真实。

“你觉得怎么样？”

推门而入的波克先生随口问道。

“我……这幅画很好。”莱维斯低声应答。

波克先生又坐回了椅子上。“那是当然。这是当年的老伯爵——我是说现在布拉金斯基先生的父亲——特意请了法国印象派的大师作画的。虽然我也没见过，但听说法国的格莱尔是老伯爵的朋友。”

“那怎么被放在地下室里这么久？”莱维斯脱口而出——尽管他一点也不知道印象派和格莱尔是什么东西。

波克先生转过头，透过眼镜片上方的空隙，看了莱维斯一眼，但什么也没说就又专心修复起了这幅巨画。

莱维斯不明白自己是不是又说错了什么，他有时候真恨自己比大脑动得快的嘴——最后一心只能闭紧嘴巴，专心打量着这幅画。

画面上的人们大多都是青年的姿态，骑着高大健美的骏马，只有画面中央有一匹雪白的小马被夹在两旁的褐红色成马中间，上面坐着一位身形略显娇小的女孩，唯一能辨认得出的就是扎在金色头发上深蓝色的蝴蝶结。这让莱维斯本能地想起布拉金斯卡娅小姐。这样说来，坐在一旁褐色成马上的金发少年就是——十年前的布拉金斯基先生？

“你没猜错。”波克先生回答道。

莱维斯惊愕地发现自己竟然把自己心中所想说了出来。他等待着波克先生再说些什么，或者做些解释，但波克先生却缄默不言。

地下室里只剩下波克先生手里那只刷子还在发出无畏的悉悉索索。

 

之后的一段时间莱维斯每天都过得相当忙碌。大概是听说布拉金斯基先生回到这里定居了，莫斯科城的那些上流社会家庭总是要来拜访一番。而既然来到了布拉金斯基家的古宅，就必然要参观一番收藏了格式名画雕塑和工艺品的大宅左翼。

这些莫斯科来的老爷太太们有时会撞见正在工作的波克先生，又免不了一番介绍——“这是从法国来的爱德华·波克先生，为我家老爷照看这些老宝贝。”与其说是布拉金斯基先生在招待这些客人，不如说大多应酬都由托里斯应下了。

“波克先生的名字听起来并不像法国人。”有个小姐说。

“抱歉，小姐，”波克先生的语调相当僵硬，“我是爱沙尼亚人。”

当时，这句话让房间里的空气在一刹那冷凝了下来。莱维斯的手指又紧紧揪住了他可怜的裤腿。

有个身材微胖的夫人似乎很会调节气氛，她笑了两声，岔开了话题，“我们也不能总这样来打扰布拉金斯基伯爵和娜塔莉亚小姐——我看不如什么时候办个舞会吧，也好让莫斯科里的这些人再聚一聚。”

“巴拉基列夫娜夫人总能想出好点子。”一直不说话的布拉金斯基先生突然开口，“我正打算什么时候举办个舞会，让大家好好乐一乐。既然夫人提了个头，我也就不怕突兀了。” 

布拉金斯基先生脸上算得上温和的笑容，让莱维斯觉得自家老爷也没有那么可怕。

 

没过多久，布拉金斯基家就开始筹备起了一场盛大的舞会，无数张请帖寄到莫斯科周围有名有姓的人家里。最忙碌的并不是家中高高在上的老爷和小姐，也不是托里斯，而是那些被布拉金斯卡娅小姐从法国带回来的厨师们。在俄国，有些材料可不像在法国那样容易采购。

但这些与莱维斯都无关。他每天都重复着同样的工作，和其他佣人一同打扫陈列着各式艺术品房间、走廊，给波克先生当助手。

波克先生还在修复那幅看上去比它真实年龄老得多的巨画。莱维斯如今已经打听清楚了这幅巨画的来历——也算不上什么来历，不过是醉心艺术的老伯爵想为自己的家族打造一幅传世之宝，邀请俄国皇室以及所有一流的贵族来到莫斯科近郊的这座古宅参加打猎会，又请来了法国名画家费时费力地记录下了这一天的辉煌。这幅画原本挂在大宅正门那个铺着红毯的宽阔楼梯的墙壁上，昭显布拉金斯基家的威望以及得到的皇室荣宠，但后来就被卸了下来，草草储放在了地下室里——其中的原因，莱维斯尚且不明。

听波克先生说，布拉金斯基卡娅小姐希望在舞会上能把这幅画重新挂在那面墙壁上，一个家族的象征不应该被如此对待。因此波克先生日夜兼程地修补这幅画，生怕让脾气比布拉金斯基先生更糟一筹的布拉金斯基卡娅小姐有一丝不满。

那幅巨画将在舞会上由布拉金斯基先生亲自拉下帷幕——莱维斯是这么听说的。那天下午，他就和波克先生早早地把巨画放进了大厅里。盖着暗色绒布的巨作简直像是一位等人一探究竟的新娘。而波克先生作为著名的古董鉴定师以及巨画的修复者，被邀请出席舞会，而莱维斯也有幸站在舞厅里——作为端茶送水的侍者。

布拉金斯基家的私人乐队在大厅一角演奏着轻快活泼的各式曲调。衣着入时的贵族小姐们三两成群的聚在一起聊天，话题无非是城里的沙龙，巴黎的时尚，而另一边打扮考究的老爷少爷们也在谈论着政治话题。

莱维斯端着盛着鸡尾酒的托盘穿梭在人群之中。布拉金斯基先生脸上依然带着亲和的笑容，在灯光下脸色也泛着绯红。他站在窗边在和一个撑着拐杖的老人说话——那个老人头发花白，但看起来身体又是很硬朗的模样，那根拐杖不过是用来迷惑视线的装饰品。布拉金斯基先生说了一句话，让那个老人也笑了起来。这时候托里斯走到布拉金斯基先生身边，对他说了句什么。随即，布拉金斯基先生冲老人点点头，走到巨画前的台阶上。

奏乐的声音停了下来。

布拉金斯基先生没有做任何动作，就像是太阳一样吸引了所有光辉。他清朗得像是溪水一样的声音回荡在大厅里。莱维斯并没有在意布拉金斯基先生说话的内容，那些高雅的外文词汇他根本模仿不来，但布拉金斯基先生话音一落，布拉金斯卡娅小姐就从楼梯上缓缓走了下来。

那天的布拉金斯基卡娅小姐美得像是女神。她披散下来的头发被挽成发髻别在脑后，颊边垂下的两缕发丝衬托出她精致得犹如艺术品般的脸型。包裹着她曼妙身材的深蓝色礼服让她散发出女人的优雅，而她套在手上的白色长手套，则提醒着众人她尚是清纯少女。

唯一让人觉得遗憾的就是布拉金斯卡娅小姐脸上没有丝毫笑意。她的一切都是冰冷而不近人情的，连她站在布拉金斯基先生身边，朝众人行礼时，都像是黑天鹅一般美丽却压抑。 

只有在布拉金斯卡娅小姐的视线接触到布拉金斯基先生时，才会有一瞬的柔和。

布拉金斯基先生笑着牵起他妹妹的手，扯下了巨幅的画作。

房间里的传来了不少讶异的惊呼声。

即便莱维斯是亲眼见着这幅损毁得厉害的巨画变成现在的精致模样，他也忍不住赞叹。但布拉金斯基先生嘴角的笑容却在那一刹那僵硬了。他原本白皙、带着粉润的脸色，即便在灯光下也显得灰白。

布拉金斯基先生很快就从自己的失态中调整好状态，又对宾客说了几句话。在重新奏起的音乐声和雷鸣掌声中，他带着妹妹走下台阶，将宾客们印向偌大的餐厅。

等所有宾客从大厅里离开时，莱维斯的工作也算是告一段落了。他和一众佣人一同把大厅重新收拾了一遍，以便真正的舞会开始时，这里不至过于凌乱。不过好在大厅里除了宾客顺手摆放的空杯外，也没什么可整理的。

没过多久那些宾客们又涌进了大厅。乐队则奏起了旋律悠扬的圆舞曲，好让客人们开始舞蹈。

莱维斯站在一旁等待宾客们随时吩咐，不过所有人的兴味都聚集在舞蹈和社交上，莱维斯暂时还不忙。他目光不由自主地寻找起布拉金斯基先生。不知道是不是他身材过于矮小的缘故，在这样盛大的场合里，身为主人的布拉金斯基先生竟然不在场。

“哥哥他不见了。”

有些沙哑的声音在莱维斯身后响起，让他汗毛倒竖。

莱维斯转过头——仰着下巴的布拉金斯卡娅小姐像是看一只随手就能捏死的甲壳虫一样看着他。

“找出他在哪里。”布拉金斯卡娅小姐不容拒绝地发号施令。

“但、但是……”倘若布拉金斯基先生正在与谁商谈要事，怎么能去打扰他，他还想留着自己这条命娶老婆呢——但若是违逆小姐的意思，现在大概就是他生命的尽头了。

莱维斯闭紧嘴巴，认命地点了点头。

 

莱维斯也不知道布拉金斯基先生会去哪里，只能在沿着大宅的走廊，凭运气完成主人的命令。

这些贵族把一切都看得简单极了，一点也想不到佣人会花费多大的心力。莱维斯愤愤不平地想着，抬脚踹了踹地板。

莱维斯打算先看看大宅的右翼——毕竟布拉金斯基先生不太喜欢左翼那些脆弱的装饰品，况且右翼的大宅正对着一片欣欣向荣的向日葵花海，不论是哪个阳台都能看见那里的风景。至于上次他在左翼书房里撞见的布拉金斯基先生与托里斯的亲热——那一定只是个意外。

大宅右侧走廊的装饰与左侧并没什么区别，唯一的不同大概就是，这里少了那些名贵的雕塑和瓷器。墙壁上的装饰画依然古朴。

莱维斯缓缓地走向走廊深处，大厅里嘈杂的说话声和奏乐声离他越来越远了。说实话，他并不清楚大宅这一侧的构造，也不知道一楼的尽头究竟通到什么地方——他走到了走廊尽头。布拉金斯基先生并不在。莱维斯又走回到入口，走上通往二楼的楼梯——他可不敢在这间结构复杂的大房子里乱逛。

走上二楼以后，大厅的声音就被隔绝得一干二净了，仿佛那个纸醉金迷的厅堂与沉静的内宅并不处于一个世界。但随即莱维斯就听到一声巨响。像是什么东西被撞倒了墙上。接着响起了布拉金斯基先生的声音。

“……你居然和她一起骗我——？还有爱德华，你们——”

天啊。莱维斯忍不住惊叹了一声，加快脚步往那边走过去——不会真是布拉金斯基先生吧？难道发生了恶性斗殴事件……这可是一件大丑闻——

“请您不要任性。老伯爵走了以后布拉金斯基家就远离权力中心，必须让所有人明白，布拉金斯基是个不可替代的姓氏。”

莱维斯陡然停下脚步。管家先生的声音在此刻比布拉金斯基先生更让他惊栗不已，产生了犹如动物一样对未知危险的警觉。这超出了他能触碰的范围。

“哈，这究竟是我的姓氏还是你的姓氏？主人的事情还用不着一个仆人来插手——”

“我明白自己的身份。这是我对您的忠诚。”

“对我的忠诚？”

布拉金斯基先生讥诮的声音比深夜的鸦鸣更尖锐，又像流星一样短促，锋利得像是要划破最后那一层幕布。

里面安静下来。连带着走廊里也静悄悄的。这样突兀的静谧让莱维斯都要以为这是布拉金斯基先生和托里斯排演的一出话剧——有钱人家不都有些怪异的癖好？

然而最终，布拉金斯基先生的声音还是带着尾音里的颤抖，透过厚实的门板，传了出来。“比起我，你更爱我的姓氏，更爱和拥有同一个姓氏的人吧？”布拉金斯基先生愤怒又悲伤地低喊——“你敢说你爱我吗？托里斯？”房间里传来什么东西轰然倒地的声音。

房门紧闭，莱维斯什么也看不见，脑海里却不住地浮现出上次他撞见的布拉金斯基先生与托里斯接吻的场景。理智命令他立刻转身，假装什么都不知道地回到大厅里，做一个卑微无知的低等仆役——但莱维斯的身体鬼使神差地贴靠在了门板上。

房间里又响起布拉金斯基先生的声音，这一次他克制多了，压抑的语调里有显而易见的嘲讽和喑哑，他先是冷笑了几声，随即说道：“托里斯，如果不是我这张脸——”悉悉索索的衣物摩擦声之后，布拉金斯基先生的声音更低沉了，甚至还沾染了一丝……魅惑？“如果不看我和她相似的脸，你硬得起来吗？”

这句话不知怎的让莱维斯浑身都发热了起来。这让他为自己感到羞耻。

房间里久久没有传来声音。

突然，那个熟悉的温柔嗓音低低地说了一句：“我能。”

房间内的两句身体似乎贴靠在了一起，莱维斯更愿意相信他们扭打在一起，然而随后布拉金斯基先生毫不压抑的闷哼和呻吟，以及不加掩饰的挑逗话语，让莱维斯无法自欺欺人。他忍不住战栗着动手抚摸了自己腿间年轻的欲望。

莱维斯的脑海里不可自制地出现了布拉金斯基先生精致又英俊的脸庞。他可以像布拉金斯基卡娅小姐那样傲慢得不可一世，又可以像是火球一样暴跳如雷，有时候又能笑得比向日葵更加灿烂——他还会拥抱着托里斯，给他看起来任性霸道又小心翼翼的吻。那样的表情，沉迷得就像吸食那些传闻中的异国毒品。

没过多久，布拉金斯基先生在房间里发泄的声音让莱维斯也忍不住把白浊的液体泄在了手心里。在眩晕过后，他猛然意识到自己做了什么。

莱维斯连忙站起身，惊恐地看着自己的手。他从未觉得自己这么肮脏过——

 

莱维斯回到大厅时已经把自己给打理干净了。他一进门就注意到布拉金斯卡娅小姐正在大厅中央和一个年轻男子翩翩起舞——看来一时半刻不会有功夫来考察他的工作。莱维斯松了一口气。

优美得如同天堂圣歌的奏乐也无法把布拉金斯基先生留在他脑海里的呻吟声驱散。

“托里斯……啊……我命令你……快一点……啊……”

“托里斯……”

“嗯……托里斯……”

“托里斯……让、让我……嗯……看着你……”

“托里斯——我——”

“莱维斯。”

低哑的女声让莱维斯一个激灵，从污秽的回忆里惊醒过来。

“哥哥呢？”布拉金斯基卡娅小姐不知道什么时候站在了莱维斯身旁。

莱维斯本能地低下头。

布拉金斯卡娅小姐的手指像是火钳一样用力捏着莱维斯的下巴，让他抬头看着自己。“我让你去找我哥哥。告诉我，他在哪里，他在做什么——全都给我说出来。”

布拉金斯卡娅小姐的脾气更差了。她像是失去了安眠药、多日无法入眠的失眠症患者——她的确不再冰冷，相反，她浑身都弥漫着一触即发的火药味。唯一能让她熄灭的就是布拉金斯基先生。

但是莱维斯本能地意识到不能让布拉金斯卡娅小姐知道刚才发生了什么。他瑟缩地移开了视线，不再直面布拉金斯卡娅戾气逼人的眼睛。

布拉金斯卡娅小姐冷哼了一声——和布拉金斯基先生如出一辙。

“娜塔莎，怎么了？”

布拉金斯基先生的声音拯救了濒死的莱维斯。

布拉金斯卡娅小姐松开手，转头看向布拉金斯基先生时，表情放松了许多，甚至有了一丝笑意——直到她注意到布拉金斯基先生那赤红得反常的嘴唇，并不那么整齐的头发，还有衣领间若隐若现的、锁骨上的那个吻痕。

布拉金斯基先生被布拉金斯卡娅小姐冷凝的目光看得不知所措，尴尬地回头看他的贴身男仆——但托里斯并没有陪同他出席这样的社交场合。

布拉金斯卡娅小姐的脸色比灰蒙蒙的月色还要糟糕。

就在莱维斯以为布拉金斯卡娅小姐会让所有人知道她的愤怒时，她的脸色又恢复如常——虽然依旧是面无表情，但却上前挽上了她亲爱哥哥布拉金斯基先生的手臂，走向了刚才与她一同跳舞的那个青年。

听一旁闲聊的那两位贵妇说，那位青年是雅科夫列夫伯爵家的小公子，前途无量。

莱维斯可没心情管这些上流社会的八卦。他在乎的只是——终于又平安地度过了一个晚上。

 

莱维斯的祖父曾经告诉过他这样一句话——在平静之后的暴风比连日泛滥的大雨更可怕。

第二天早上，莱维斯刚刚在佣人的厨房里吃完早餐，正在帮厨房的大娘收拾盘子，挂在墙上的摇铃就响了起来。

是布拉金斯基先生的房间。

按照往常的惯例，主卧室的摇铃通常只会响起两声，在第三声还没响的时候，托里斯就已经伺候在布拉金斯基先生的床边了。

但是这一天早上，摇铃响起了令人惊恐的第三声。

清脆铃声回荡在厨房里，让所有人的手脚都僵硬了。原本叮叮当当的厨具碰撞和厨娘佣人间的家长里短消散在了紧绷得像是皮筋一样的空气里。第三声。第四声，第五声……

摇铃的声音越来越急促而且没有停下来的迹象。布拉金斯基先生原本就不是什么有耐心的人，而在早晨——简直像是一场噩梦。

托里斯不在，没有人愿意去伺候那个原本脾气就不怎么好的老爷。这个任务就落在了年纪又小资历又浅的莱维斯头上。

莱维斯在同事们同情的目光中走出了厨房。

来到布拉金斯基先生的房门口。从里面传来的摇铃声丝毫没有减弱。

莱维斯战战兢兢地推开门。

铃声停了下来。莱维斯对上布拉金斯基先生紫色的眼睛，身体一抖，低下头去。

“怎么是你？”布拉金斯基先生惊讶的语气里还带着尚未平复的暴躁，“托里斯呢？”

莱维斯感觉得到布拉金斯基先生的视线依然停留在他身上。他连手指的神经末梢都在颤抖。但布拉金斯基先生说出“托里斯”的语气又让他脸颊发烫。

莱维斯支支吾吾地说不知道。

“这该死的——”布拉金斯基先生掀开被子，雪白的脚踏进了他的拖鞋里，朝莱维斯走去——

莱维斯吓得后退了好几步，撞在了门上，哭喊出口——“老爷你别打我！”

布拉金斯基先生的脚步停在莱维斯的面前。

“打你？”布拉金斯基先生冰凉的手指掐在莱维斯糊满眼泪和冷汗的白嫩脸颊上，“我是让你替我更衣——蠢货。我没那么多闲工夫。”

直到伺候布拉金斯基先生用餐时，莱维斯脸颊上的温度和布拉金斯基先生掐出的印记还没消退。布拉金斯基先生并没有直接开始用餐，为了等待迟来的布拉金斯卡娅小姐，他翻起了报纸——布拉金斯基先生似乎对没有熨平整的报纸十分不满，眉心一直紧蹙着，不过也许是在为什么新闻烦恼吧。

等布拉金斯基先生翻完报纸的最后一页，布拉金斯卡娅小姐还没有出现。他先是随口吩咐了一个女佣，去请布拉金斯卡娅小姐快些下来用餐，但等女佣走到餐厅门口的时候，布拉金斯基先生又叫住了她，打算自己去叫自己亲爱的妹妹起床。

而莱维斯则被指派去托里斯的房间看看这位失职的管家究竟在做什么。

 

托里斯的房间离布拉金斯基先生的房间相隔并不远。这样的安排是为了方便托里斯照顾任性的老爷。

莱维斯推开托里斯的房门——和他想象的一样，托里斯的房间干净又整洁。再加上其中与主人卧室并无差别的装潢摆设，这就像是布拉金斯基家少爷的房间。托里斯的床单和被子都平平整整地罩在床上，连一点折痕都没有。

不管怎么说，失职的管家并不在房间里。那他会上哪儿去呢？

莱维斯疑惑地关上门，往小餐厅走去，想要告诉布拉金斯基先生，可他却在楼梯口碰见了脚步急促的托里斯。

“管家先生，你要去哪里？”莱维斯开口叫住托里斯，“老爷要我找你呢……”

“不用了——他已经见到我。”托里斯苦笑了起来。“我是来拿呼吸器的——老爷的哮喘发作了。”

托里斯在说完之后，就不再顾会莱维斯，一路跑进老爷的房间，不一会儿出来的时候手上已经拿了个东西，往布拉金斯卡娅小姐的闺房那边走去。

莱维斯不由自主地跟了过去。

 

托里斯并没有走进小姐的闺房，而是在闺房一侧的书房里。布拉金斯基先生脸色铁青地坐在沙发椅上，手指死死地抠着把手上细腻的布料，把上面缠绕的花纹都给扭曲成了地狱的图案。还穿着睡衣的布拉金斯卡娅小姐流着眼泪跪在他的脚边，却仿佛不敢触碰布拉金斯基先生的身体。在布拉金斯基先生“嘶嘶”的用力而厚重喘气声的对比下，布拉金斯卡娅小姐的哭泣是那么悄无声息。

托里斯走进房间，跑到布拉金斯基先生面前，把呼吸器凑到布拉金斯基先生的嘴边。布拉金斯基先生没有直接对上呼吸器，而是用颤抖的手把呼吸器从托里斯的手里夺走，再自己呼吸了起来。

在呼吸器的协助下，布拉金斯基先生铁青的脸色逐渐恢复成了普通的苍白。但他的胸口依然费力地起伏着，呼吸声也仍旧粗重。

托里斯为布拉金斯基先生倒了一杯水，递到他面前，“老爷，先喝点水——”

“滚！”布拉金斯基先生怒吼道，一挥手，把那瓶水打翻在地。水杯在地上滚了几圈，停在了墙脚。愤怒让他苍白的脸色又泛起了病态的红晕。他深吸了几口气，压下了自己变得急促的呼吸。“别让我再见到你。”

布拉金斯基先生的目光自始至终没有落在托里斯身上。

托里斯的笑容让莱维斯的嗓子里也涌出了苦涩的味道。他说了一声“是”，离开了房间，声音轻得像是落在地毯上的羽毛。

原本跪在地上的布拉金斯卡娅小姐早已站了起来。她即使在流泪时，也还是那么沉稳镇定——或者说是冷若冰霜。

布拉金斯基先生抬头望着布拉金斯卡娅小姐，连莱维斯都能看出他眼里的痛苦和失望。“娜塔莎，你为什么——”

“没有原因，我喜欢。”布拉金斯卡娅小姐冷冷地说。

布拉金斯基先生像是被这句话狠狠刺中了，“你喜欢——你这是给我们整个家族抹黑！你还有没有廉耻心？”

“廉耻心？”布拉金斯卡娅小姐嘴角讽刺的笑容和布拉金斯基先生那么相似，“如果我有的话，我就不会爱上自己的哥哥！”

莱维斯被这句话吓了一跳——这可是背德的乱伦！就这样被一个小姐宣之于口！

布拉金斯基先生的表情却并没有多惊讶，“我是你哥哥。”

“你根本不是我亲兄长——我原本姓阿尔洛夫斯卡娅！你只不过是我的表兄！”

“但我依然是你的哥哥——”

“哈，无所谓。至少现在我也不会离开你了。”布拉金斯卡娅小姐笑了起来，她明明穿着雪白裙子，看上去却像是被黑夜浸染的女巫。她走到布拉金斯基先生面前，双手撑在扶手上，俯下身，鼻尖几乎与布拉金斯基先生碰在了一起，“我失贞了，哥哥，你不能把我嫁给什么伯爵之子了，不然才是对两个家族的侮辱。当然，托里斯可以娶我——”布拉金斯卡娅小姐的笑声像是吐着信子的毒蛇，“可是，哥哥，你舍得吗？”

“啪”的一声响。

莱维斯回过神来的时候，只看见布拉金斯卡娅小姐偏向一边的脸和散乱的头发。她的手捂着脸颊站起身，甚至没有撩开盖在脸上的凌乱的金色长发。那些发丝被她脸上的眼泪粘住了。

布拉金斯卡娅小姐那双与布拉金斯基先生极其相似的紫色眼睛隔着盈盈泪水，愣愣地看着布拉金斯基先生。

布拉金斯基先生似乎也对自己的动作感到不可置信。他僵硬地把自己的手收回到身侧，站了起来，往门边走去。

布拉金斯卡娅小姐声音微弱、带着求饶的语气喊了一声“哥哥”。

布拉金斯基先生的身形迟疑了一瞬，还是走了出去。

莱维斯跟在他身后。

 

没过多久，托里斯就被布拉金斯基先生指派去了巴黎办事。佣人之间流传着管家托里斯因为觊觎高贵的布拉金斯卡娅小姐而被老爷厌弃的传言，但莱维斯知道现实比传言更加复杂——布拉金斯基先生愤怒的并不是小姐和管家之间的暧昧，而是布拉金斯卡娅小姐和与他有私的托里斯之间的暧昧。这是莱维斯花了整整一个夜晚，来回想布拉金斯卡娅小姐所说的话和之前无意间撞见的情事，所得出的结论。

临行前的托里斯用他还未被剥夺的管家权利，将莱维斯升任为布拉金斯基先生的贴身男仆。面对莱维斯的推拒，托里斯如往常一样安抚地笑了笑，但在憔悴脸色的映照下，反而显得苦闷，“早在之前布拉金斯基先生就和我提过这件事——我原本担心你太过年轻，不过现在看来……也许你比我合适。”

“管家先生……您、您别这么说，我……”

“这将是你的工作，你必须比我更适合。”托里斯温和的语气里带上了严肃，像是长辈的训诫一样让莱维斯敬畏。

看见莱维斯点了点头，托里斯继续说：“老爷有些特殊的习惯我必须嘱咐给你——老爷喜欢喝中国茶，冲泡的温度最好在七十度左右。老爷惯用的茶具和茶叶我放在了茶水间进门的第一个柜子里。老爷不喜欢中国茶的苦味，所以在喝茶的时候要给老爷一小碟蔓越莓果酱——果酱和茶叶放在一块儿……”

托里斯说了很多需要注意的细节，有些精准的数字让莱维斯听得晕头转向，甚至有些托里斯描述的用具，如果说德国产的温度计，他根本见也没见过——莱维斯不由自主地恐惧了起来，为自己今后崎岖的职业生涯。

“最重要的一点是，千万不能让老爷在下雨天出门。”

“如果出门之后……才下雨呢？”莱维斯困惑不解。他又不是老天爷，怎么知道天气变化。

“如果碰上下雨，立刻，必须是立刻，找地方避雨。”看着莱维斯严肃的神情，托里斯叹了一口气，“其实是别让老爷着凉受寒——老爷的气管不太好。而且，要切记保持室内干燥。”

“还有……老爷他喜欢喝伏特加，但是你要拦着他。老爷他……”托里斯的话说到一半，停了下来。他摇着头，戴上黑色的帽子，“我……我不知道我去多久——好好照顾老爷。”

莱维斯用力地点了点头。

莱维斯一直把托里斯送上载他去火车站的马车。

托里斯拎着并不大的行李上了车，深吸一口气，“那……我先走了。”他像是思考了一会儿，又说道：“莱维斯——你一定要照顾好他。”

得到莱维斯肯定的答复，托里斯坐的马车缓缓地动了起来，在灰蒙蒙的天空下，驶上了被树林环绕的村路。在树干的缝隙间，马车还是若隐若现的，但不一会儿，那辆马车的背影就被桦树繁茂的枝干给遮挡住，再也看不见了。只有马蹄跑踏和车轮倾轧的声音还回荡着。

莱维斯有些沉重地转身，朝宏伟得有些空旷的宅邸走去。从这一刻开始，他就是布拉金斯基先生的贴身男仆了——他不由自主地望了一眼布拉金斯基先生卧室的窗口。

他惊讶地发现，布拉金斯基先生就站在那里，望向村径延伸的方向。

莱维斯离他那么远，根本看不清他的表情。

 

照顾布拉金斯基先生的起居并没有莱维斯原先设想的那么困难，布拉金斯基先生也没有莱维斯之前以为的那样喜怒无常。最开始的几天，莱维斯有好几次因害怕而把茶水洒在了布拉金斯基先生的衬衣上。有一次，莱维斯一度以为布拉金斯基先生会像抬手按死一只蚂蚁一样捏死犯错的他，但布拉金斯基先生只是皱了皱眉头，让莱维斯收拾干净，自己去取了一件衬衣换上后，就待在了书房里。

布拉金斯基先生总是待在的房间里。托里斯离开之后，布拉金斯基先生几乎不怎么去打猎了，甚至不太爱出门。每天都有从莫斯科城里和其他庄园里送来的邀请函和电报，请布拉金斯基先生去他们的家里或者是充斥着各式名流的沙龙里小聚，但布拉金斯基无一例外都用简单回信打发了他们。

布拉金斯基先生甚至不怎么爱出房门。在最初的那一段时间里，布拉金斯基先生不是在卧室就是在藏书室。他并不像托里斯说的那样饮酒成癖，对满院子的向日葵也意兴阑珊，在书桌前一坐就是一整天，一日三餐都命令莱维斯送到他房间里来——布拉金斯卡娅小姐不来房间里找他，他不去餐厅，这一段时间以来他们几乎没有碰面。莱维斯在晚餐时路过餐厅门口，总能看见在灯火通明里，布拉金斯卡娅小姐一个人坐在长得看不到头的餐桌旁。她那一头漂亮的金发在璀璨的灯光里，也有些黯然失色。

那幅莱维斯亲眼看它一点点被修复如新的巨画在布拉金斯基先生的命令下被撤下来，换上了曾与彼得皇帝一同征战瑞典的布拉金斯基将军的画像。很明显，之前要将画作展示出来是布拉金斯卡娅小姐的意思。布拉金斯基先生不喜欢这幅画——虽然不知道是因为什么原因。

 

就这样，夏天过去了。

庄园周围树林里的叶子干枯得失去了水分，蜷缩在地上，轻轻一踩就“喀嚓”一声地支离破碎。向日葵开不过整个夏季，早在一个多月以前就开始一株接着一株地枯萎。莱维斯曾大着胆子问布拉金斯基先生要不要去花田那边走一走，但布拉金斯基先生却轻轻地说了一句莱维斯并不怎么听得懂的话——“没有太阳，向日葵有什么好看的？”但莱维斯当即就释怀了，因为的确——一入初秋，阳光就少了。

初秋时节，天黑得一天比一天早，不过傍晚的夕阳依然那么漂亮。赤红的晚霞像是剧院里的幔布一样罩住了整片天空，天际的金线像是舞台的灯光一样黯然下去。在最后的余晖里，一群雁鸟呼扇着矫健的翅膀横穿天际。

莱维斯发现站在窗口的布拉金斯基先生，表情先是变得喜悦，可随后他那紧锁了几个月的眉心又皱了起来。莱维斯总是细心地观察着布拉金斯基先生脸上的每一个细微的变化，揣测他的心情，却从来不敢开口询问原因——他会害怕到牙齿打颤。幸好这一次他也用不着开口。

站在布拉金斯基先生身边，他也看见有一辆时髦的黑色汽车开进了庄园，停在了宅邸门前。两个人从车上下来，一位是个看着就十分贵气、打扮入时的青年男人，而另一位——是托里斯。这大概就是布拉金斯基先生从早晨起一直站在窗口的原因吧——莱维斯想。

 

这是几个月来布拉金斯基先生第一次在餐厅里用餐。他与那个青年以及布拉金斯卡娅小姐坐在长桌的一端。布拉金斯基先生与那位明显是来客的青年对坐着，布拉金斯卡娅小姐坐在他们中间。而托里斯，早在将这位青年送进宅邸之后就消失了。

餐厅里的灯开得很暗，餐桌上的蜡烛安静地跳跃着。

席间那个青年一直在说着莱维斯听不懂的语言。他略长的卷发被束在脑后，戴着巨大的翡翠石戒指右手握刀，配合着左手的叉子灵巧地活动着。他时不时抬头看一眼布拉金斯基先生，说两句话惹得这段时间心情一直不好的布拉金斯基先生也笑着回嘴。

布拉金斯卡娅小姐倒是一直埋头对付自己盘碗中的食物，连酒杯都没怎么碰。听见布拉金斯基先生笑声的时候，她会抬头看一眼自己的哥哥，但意识到布拉金斯基先生的眼神不会与她相会时，她就又落寞地低下头去。

尽管席间并不沉默，甚至还算得上是这一段时间以来十分热闹的一次晚餐，但莱维斯总觉得氛围太过压抑。大概除了主人们自己，谁也不知道餐厅平静的空气下是什么被理智紧紧地束缚着。

 

晚餐后，布拉金斯基先生和那位青年一同去树林里散步，并不需要莱维斯陪同，随口就给莱维斯放了一晚上的假。这样一来，莱维斯也就罕见地拥有了一点私人时间。

突如其来的空闲让莱维斯不知所措。他一个人站在大门口目送着布拉金斯基先生和那位青年走远，自己又愣神站了大半天。他想了一会儿，打算去 看看许久没见的波克先生。

对这间宅子的结构已经相当轻车就熟的莱维斯走进了那条他打理了将近三个月的走廊。即使每天打扫的人不是他，走廊里的雕塑、花瓶，摆放的桌椅，都一样一尘不染得闪闪发光。莱维斯走到波克先生的工作室门口，敲了敲门，得到里面“请进”的答复以后，他推门而入。

门一打开就让莱维斯差点吓了一跳。倒不是因为严谨的工作狂波克先生正身着衬衫西裤，手拿酒瓶，而是托里斯也站在墙边喝酒。莱维斯看到这幅光景站在门口踌躇了半天要不要进门，最后还是托里斯温柔地笑起来说：“过来坐。”

托里斯看起来消瘦不少。原本看起来和和气气的长相，不知道为何也磨出了棱角。

“这样好吗？”波克先生问着，用脚给托里斯从一堆工具后面勾出了一个小木板凳。

“让他听了也没什么。”托里斯揉了揉坐在他身边的莱维斯的短发，“这个小家伙干得很好，不出意外他应该会永远接替我在老爷身边的位置吧——有些事情让他知道也好。”

“托里斯，你别这么说，布拉金斯基先生他……”

波克先生为托里斯辩解，但托里斯喝了一口啤酒，“爱德华，不用安慰我。我已经出局了。”他晃了晃自己的酒瓶，“比起这个——莱维斯你还不知道今天的客人是谁吧？”

莱维斯诚实地摇了摇头。

“我就猜想你不知道——我之前走的匆忙没有把老爷身边的关系交代给你听，老爷他肯定也不会想到这些事——我们的客人是法国的波诺弗瓦公爵。”托里斯碧绿色的眼睛看上去像一滩沼泽，“老爷和他私交非常好。”

莱维斯认同地点点头。老爷在和波诺弗瓦公爵在一块儿的时候，整个人都有一种松弛下来的感觉。即便是面无表情，也不再是平时那样抿着嘴——总之，非常放松。

之后托里斯又陆陆续续简要地说了一下布拉金斯基先生最近可能会碰到的应酬和交际，希望作为老爷贴身男仆的莱维斯不要在客人们面前有什么差错，但莱维斯的嘴比大脑的速度更快——“但是老爷已经很久不出门了呀？”

“……没关系。”托里斯的声音像是也被酒精浸泡过一样，轻柔飘忽得让莱维斯差点捕捉不住，“我已经回来了。”看着莱维斯似懂非懂的看着他，托里斯从地上拿起一瓶酒，递给莱维斯，“要尝尝吗？”

“托里斯你发什么疯？这家伙根本不会喝酒——”

波克先生出言阻止，但是托里斯却执意把酒瓶塞进莱维斯手里，“老爷喜欢喝酒，总会让他作陪。”

“但是……老爷很少喝酒啊？”莱维斯闻着飘逸出的浓郁酒精味，又不由自主地说了出来。

听到这话的托里斯和波克先生互相对视了一眼。

托里斯别开头。从莱维斯的角度，他只能看见托里斯嘴角翘起的笑容。比房间里暗沉的灯光还要柔和，就像是被酒精麻醉了。

托里斯也确实喝醉了。当天晚上被酒精熏得睁不开眼睛的托里斯迷迷糊糊地自言自语了半天。

“我怎么会不知道他不喜欢……但是……你们都不知道……但是我……可是……”他坐在地板上，手臂垫着矮凳，整张脸都埋进臂弯里，断断续续地说着连波克先生也听不懂的话。

“我想你得把他送回房间。”波克先生推了推自己的眼镜。他看起来也有点醉，脸颊红红的。反倒是莱维斯的小脸上粉嫩粉嫩，一点饮酒的痕迹也没有——这大概和他深谙自己的酒量，不想自不量力有关。

莱维斯顺从地点点头，弯下腰拉开托里斯的手臂，搭在自己的肩膀上，要扶着他站立起来。

“对不起啊——对不起。”托里斯突然高喊了一声，把莱维斯吓一跳，但他又垂下头，靠在莱维斯身上。

看来管家先生他是睡着了。

要想送托里斯回房间，必然会经过布拉金斯基先生的卧室。布拉金斯基先生对睡眠的要求非常高，哪怕是头发丝掉在地毯上的声音惊醒了他，他都会用堪比冰棱的目光狠狠地打量——或者说咒骂你。

莱维斯觉得自己已经足够小心了。走在只点了暗灯的走廊里，他甚至要屏住呼吸。

“嗯——”

一声甜腻的呻吟让刚架着托里斯走完台阶的莱维斯脚步趔趄。他循声望去——布拉金斯基先生房门前的地毯上，铺着一层浅黄色的灯光。布拉金斯基先生甚至没关门。

但是，莱维斯必然会经过布拉金斯基先生的门前。这个认知让莱维斯几乎要扔下托里斯，落荒而逃。好在托里斯搭在他肩膀上的重量压住了他。

莱维斯极力忽略传到走廊里的分外清晰的喘息声和带着淫靡色彩的撞击声，但房间里毫无顾忌的调情让莱维斯浑身发烫、面红耳赤。他扶着托里斯，埋头走在松软地毯上的每一步，都像是顶着狂风走在过膝的雪地里。

布拉金斯基先生房间里昏黄的灯光抚摸着莱维斯的侧脸，而房间主人的声音也肆无忌惮的高昂起来。莱维斯抬头望了一眼屋内——他恐惧面对布拉金斯基先生，但他忍不住这样的欲望。

幸好布拉金斯基先生不可能看见他。

布拉金斯基先生正背对着门，坐在床上。一双男人的手托在他的股间，手指牢牢扣住他的臀肉，辅助者布拉金斯基先生上下抬动腰部。莱维斯只能看见他光裸的腰背，腰上紧实得没有一丝赘肉，背部的皮肤雪白，却有着颜色深浅不一的狰狞疤痕，完全不像是个养尊处优的贵族老爷。

布拉金斯基先生的脖颈向后仰，让他身体的线条更加修长漂亮，他摇着头，臀和腰的动作也剧烈了起来，连声音都浸透着抑制不住的高潮——

“啊——”

伴随着另一个男人发泄的沉闷哼声，布拉金斯基先生也发出了一声因快感而生的动情尖叫。他倒了下去，伏在床上，或者说在另一个男人的身上，莱维斯只能看见布拉金斯基先生轻轻蹭动的臀和上面泛红的手指的印记。

一直昏醉不醒的托里斯手臂动了一下。

“万尼亚……？”托里斯低声的试探里带着醉酒的昏沉与困惑。

房间里，布拉金斯基先生拱起背，却并没有抬头，大概是在与那个男人耳鬓厮磨。男人的手游走在布拉金斯基先生的背上，手指抚摸着他的脊骨，又在布拉金斯基先生抬起头后，帮他把头发别到了耳后。

莱维斯不知道托里斯是不是醒来了，但他想，托里斯大概看见了。

 

整个清晨，布拉金斯基先生房间里的摇铃都没有响起。在将近中午的时候，莱维斯才被要求去小餐厅服侍布拉金斯基先生用餐。

小餐厅并不像用来招待宾客的餐厅那样富丽堂皇。房间里除了一贯的装饰之外，只有一张方方正正的小桌子放在窗边。桌上罩了一块碎花桌布，与插着一枝几可乱真的塑料玫瑰花的花瓶相宜得彰，看上去清新极了。

布拉金斯基先生和波诺弗瓦公爵相邻而坐。即使在室内，布拉金斯基先生还戴着他那条围巾，但今天的式样并不像往常那样只是随意地缠绕在脖子上，而是被系成了一个好看的结。

“我不喜欢这样。”布拉金斯基先生用俄语说道，他低着头，用勺子搅了搅骨瓷杯里的咖啡。

而那个法国公爵的俄语竟然也十分流利地道，“不，这样好看多了。”话毕，甚至自然地用手理了理布拉金斯基先生的刘海。

布拉金斯基先生轻笑了一声。

“啊——”

在深夜里甜腻的尖叫穿过莱维斯的鼓膜。他浑身一震，手里的咖啡壶砸在木质地板上发出“咚”的一声响。

壶盖“咕噜咕噜”地滚到布拉金斯基先生脚边。

“该死的——”布拉金斯基先生低声咒骂。莱维斯慌乱地把茶壶捡起来，恨不得自己能缩到墙角里，让布拉金斯基先生的目光再也扫不到他身上。这一段时间以来忧郁的布拉金斯基先生美好得就像是他的梦境，在一个妩媚的夜晚之后，那个威风凛凛得让人害怕的老爷又回来了。

莱维斯盯着自己的脚尖，大气也不敢出。

另一只细嫩的手指捡起了壶盖，带着花边的袖口拂过壶盖的金边。

这是昨天夜里的手。莱维斯不由自主地想到。

波诺弗瓦公爵伸出手把壶盖递给莱维斯，目光却始终看向布拉金斯基先生，“我说伊万，对待下人你也别太苛刻了，大不了就换——”

“我的家事还轮不到你管，弗朗西斯。不该说的话就别说。”布拉金斯基先生不满地说。

波诺弗瓦公爵果然偏开头，望着窗户，不再说话。莱维斯偷看他的时候，看见他嘴角的笑意，在皮肤细腻的脸上显示出养尊处优的上位者满怀的宠溺。

之后的早午餐时光倒是在平和中顺利度过的。

莱维斯唯唯诺诺地收拾好装点心的碟子，连桌上都干干净净，不见一点面包渣。他刚向打算端着托盘给门外的女佣，就被布拉金斯基先生叫住了。

“莱维斯，今天我和波诺弗瓦公爵出门，你就不用跟着我了——随便你做点什么。”

莱维斯懵懂地点了点头，走到门外，又听见布拉金斯基先生“关上门”的吩咐从门缝里飘出来。他简直不敢相信自己的好运。

 

这个好运只不过是一个开始。

此后在相当长一段时间里，布拉金斯基先生每天都与波诺弗瓦公爵结伴出游——也许是沙龙，也许是打猎，还有可能去城里的剧院，下午出门，深夜之后再在一天比一天凉的秋风里，披着月色回来。而莱维斯无一例外地被布拉金斯基先生留在了家里。

清闲的工作让莱维斯反而产生了几分心虚的感觉——布拉金斯基先生每月支付的高昂薪酬让他总觉得自己应该更加忙碌，而不是像现在每天游手好闲。他原本想去问问托里斯，应怎样应对现状，因为莱维斯记得托里斯之前每日都陪伴布拉金斯基先生出入，但托里斯作为管家，即使被免了老爷贴身男仆的职务，也还有大堆事务要打理。尤其是托里斯之前外出数月积攒下的工作，更让他忙得脚不沾地。

因此莱维斯重操旧业，和老园丁拉尔夫斯基重新干起来浇花的旧活儿，每天以此打发时光。在向日葵相继枯萎之后，花园里的山茶花在这个季节刚好盛开着。洁白又泛着粉的山茶花瓣看上去特别娇嫩，仿佛在渐冷的秋风里瑟瑟发抖。

莱维斯突然想起了布拉金斯卡娅小姐。这个想法让莱维斯自己也大吃一惊。把那个气势汹汹，眼神冰冷得刺穿骨肉的布拉金斯基卡娅小姐比作娇嫩柔媚的山茶花——连莱维斯都觉得这个比喻真是糟糕透顶。然而他又想起那天在书房里，布拉金斯卡娅小姐被布拉金斯基先生扔在身后，脸色惨白地怯生生喊“哥哥”的样子。

这一段时间以来，虽然只和布拉金斯卡娅小姐打了几个照面，但是布拉金斯基小姐原本圆润的脸颊都迅速消瘦下去。这一家人实在是——

“莱维斯？”正在心底数落自家主人的莱维斯忽然被喊住了。他吓了一跳，水壶“哐”地掉在地上，水花溅了他一腿。

“……你慌什么，是我。”来人拍拍他的肩膀。

莱维斯回头一看——“是您啊，管家先生。”

托里斯还穿着外出的便装，看来是刚从外面回来。他点了点头，帮莱维斯捡起水壶，随口问道：“你怎么在浇花？是老爷给你的惩罚？”

“不……并不是。”莱维斯摇摇头，“老爷他和波诺弗瓦公爵出门了……让我庄园里随便干点什么。我实在无聊，我……”

“今天出门？”闻言，托里斯的目光锁在了莱维斯脸上，他的声音也沉了下来。

“不是今天，从波诺弗瓦公爵来了之后每天都外出——真的不是我在偷懒，管家先生……”

“不，你很好。我是问你……”托里斯深吸一口气，放柔了语气，“你知道老爷今天去哪里了吗？”

“我、我不太清楚，老爷和波诺弗瓦公爵是用法语交流，我……”

“老爷是坐车出去的？”

“不，是骑马。”说到这个，莱维斯还记得早上去和马夫交代这件事时，见到的布拉金斯基先生的爱驹，满身褐色毛发油光发亮，看上去十分有灵性的样子……

“你怎么能让他今天去骑马？！”托里斯大吼了一句。

莱维斯呆住了。他从来没有见过托里斯像现在这样——他向来波澜不惊，不论是悲伤还喜悦都恬淡的脸上，因怒火而发红。说怒火也许并不准确，托里斯眉眼里的担心谁也骗不了。“你看看这个天气——今天会变天，你怎么能放任他去骑马？！”

“……可是早上的阳光很好啊。”在托里斯的愤怒之下，莱维斯喃喃地为自己辩解。

“莱维斯，我不是告诉过你——”托里斯收住话尾，脚步像是有些蹒跚地往后退了几步。他失望地看了莱维斯一眼，摘下自己头顶上的帽子，朝大门快步——或者说，跑去。

 

托里斯一进房门就朝着二楼的起居室走去，莱维斯跟在他身后——他起先还不明白，但看见托里斯一进房门就拿起桌上的电话时，立刻就懂了。

托里斯拿着电话，甚至不用看电话簿，就开始波动电话上的数字圈。但他转了几圈以后又并没有说话，反而把电话挂下，再拿起来，如此反复数遍。

莱维斯站在托里斯身侧手足无措。他也知道托里斯现在十分着急，但他却什么忙也帮不上。他不停地看着窗户，乞求变天只是托里斯开的一个玩笑，但希望却在天色渐渐暗下来以后像是被水化开一样消散了。因为天空原本的蔚蓝变成了密不透风的铅色，灯光照在玻璃上会反射出房间里的情况，莱维斯在窗户上看见布拉金斯卡娅小姐走到了门边。

“怎么了？”她冰冷又带着沙哑的声音响了起来。

电话还贴在耳边的托里斯回头看向门边。

窗外传来一声“轰隆”巨响，震天动地到连房间里的摆设都跟着颤抖。紧接着雨水就倾盆落下，重重地砸在窗玻璃上，让人错觉这是冰雹。

大概是电话那头传来了什么声音，托里斯立刻低下头，对着电话说起话来。

布拉金斯卡娅小姐走进房间，转而对着莱维斯，“发生什么了？”她像是想起了什么，又加了一句，“哥哥不在？”

在布拉金斯卡娅小姐的目光下，莱维斯的声音差点就被瓢泼雨声给盖住了。他支支吾吾地回答：“老爷早上和波诺弗瓦公爵牵着马出去了……”

脸颊上突如其来的冲击打得莱维斯偏过了头。

等过了几秒，莱维斯才感觉到自己脸上火辣辣的疼痛。他抬头看向布拉金斯卡娅小姐，毫无意外地撞上了布拉金斯卡娅小姐的视线——布拉金斯卡娅小姐看着他，就像是看一只随时能被鞋底碾死的蛆虫，毫无用处、不堪一击。

“小姐……”托里斯放下手里的听筒，匆匆走到布拉金斯卡娅小姐身边。

“你想指责我吗？”面对托里斯，布拉金斯卡娅小姐的态度也不见得有多柔和。她的个头比托里斯要矮上不少，但在她面前，托里斯永远垂着头，温顺得像是一只被剪光了指甲的猫。

“我不敢。”

“那最好——”布拉金斯卡娅小姐冷哼了一声，转身走到窗边，望向绵延的雨帘，“有哥哥的消息吗？”

“目前还没有……”

“前两天我在舞会上听说亚瑟来莫斯科了——托里斯，你去问问他。我想他应该知道。”

托里斯应了一声，连忙又拿起了电话。

但回复令人失望。那位亚瑟先生的管家也要急疯了。亚瑟先生的确一早就和布拉金斯基先生他们一同出去骑马，但管家只知道老爷们晚上会去赌场玩上几场——但愿他们现在不在郊外。

大雨像是被窗户罩上了厚厚一层纱。窗外的世界，除了前院里隐隐约约的暗色灯光，都被雨点拦在了视线之外。和雨声相比，惊雷甚至都没那么刺耳了。从天空里突然打下的闪电用刺眼的青白色的光芒，照亮了窗边布拉金斯卡娅小姐的侧脸。她扇动的睫毛像是玩偶一样柔弱，但她抿起的嘴角又像是大理石一样坚硬。

这场大雨没有下很久。等挂钟指向八的时候，雨势就逐渐小了下来，又过了一会儿，水珠也都粘在了窗户上，不再打着滚地往下落。但停下的雨并没能让托里斯和布拉金斯卡娅小姐放松分毫。原本晚上等布拉金斯基先生回来的，只有门房守卫和莱维斯，现在又多加上了管家先生和小姐。

莱维斯靠着墙壁站着，困得哈欠连天，不住下垂的脑袋让他脖颈上的肌肉都酸痛不已。托里斯在劝布拉金斯卡娅小姐先回房休息遭到拒绝后，给布拉金斯卡娅小姐煮了一壶咖啡，顺便给莱维斯捎上了一杯。

坐在沙发椅上的布拉金斯卡娅小姐就像是一尊精美的雕塑，唯一的动作就是捧着咖啡杯，递到嘴边小抿一口，又放回矮茶几的杯碟上——即便是如此细致的动作也没能让一壶咖啡撑上多久。

比起到紧张到僵硬的布拉金斯卡娅小姐，和困倦非常又责任重大的莱维斯，托里斯则从未停止过焦虑。想来从容不迫的管家先生，在起居室里来回踱步，从这头的楼梯口，走到那头的楼梯口，再折返回来。他时不时抬头看一眼窗口，希望看见庄园门口的车灯——

托里斯如愿以偿。他在惯性下几乎要迈出去的脚步收住，几步走到窗边，声音有点哑然，“老爷……回来了。”

原本盯着茶杯发呆的布拉金斯卡娅小姐闻言立刻抬头看向窗口，而托里斯已经开始朝楼下大厅走去。

莱维斯跟着托里斯和布拉金斯卡娅小姐匆匆忙忙赶到门口时，门房恰好打开了门——他们与布拉金斯基先生打了个照面。

布拉金斯基先生好像原本还和波诺弗瓦公爵说着什么打趣话，但当他眼神扫过托里斯的时候脸色就沉了下来，连带着空气都凝固了。还是布拉金斯卡娅小姐走上前，不容分说地抓住布拉金斯基先生的手臂，手掌贴在他的额头上，“哥哥，你没事吧？”

布拉金斯基先生有些尴尬地躲了躲，笑容也不太自然，“我没事，你……不用担心。”

布拉金斯卡娅小姐点点头，好像还想说什么，但她嘴唇动了动，又把后面的句子又都咽了回去。她向布拉金斯基先生道了声晚安，狠狠瞪了波诺弗瓦公爵一眼，自己回房了。

托里斯担忧的目光在布拉金斯基先生看来也许比空气更透明。他拉着波诺弗瓦公爵的手，与托里斯擦肩而过。

莱维斯本来想跟上去，但托里斯还是把他留了下来。

“你今天夜里多留心……老爷可能不太好。”

“为什么？”莱维斯有点困惑，“小姐不也觉得没事……”

“老爷换过衣服了，他穿的那套不是他的——他下午淋雨了。”

托里斯耐心地解释道。但托里斯的视线并不像往常那样，带着温柔望向他说话的对象，而是像灼热的铁丝一样，蔓延向布拉金斯基先生离开的方向。

 

后半夜并不像托里斯所提醒过的那样让莱维斯胆战心惊。事实上，一整个夜里，布拉金斯基先生的房间里都没多大动静，这让莱维斯也睡了个好觉。早上莱维斯在给老爷端咖啡去小餐厅的时候，正巧碰上了出门办事的托里斯。托里斯的脸色倒不是很好，眼睛下还有浓重的青黑色，看起来无比憔悴。托里斯冲莱维斯笑了笑说，但愿他昨晚自作多情地虚惊一场没影响到莱维斯的睡眠——莱维斯觉得自己也闻到了咖啡的苦味。

但是，托里斯并不是杞人忧天。

在音乐室里听波诺弗瓦公爵弹奏他像自创的像星星一样闪烁的新曲时，布拉金斯基先生突然咳嗽了一声。如果只有一声，大概也只像是乐曲里的伴奏而已，无伤大雅。但是布拉金斯基先生的咳嗽越来越剧烈，呼吸也急促了起来。他的手死死抓住自己胸口的衣襟，嘴唇也在不知道什么褪色成惨白。

莱维斯被吓得手足无措——他从没遇见过这种情况。没错，托里斯是说过老爷的气管不太好，他也亲眼见过老爷发病——但不是像这样，管家先生不在的情况下！

“快去叫医生！”波诺弗瓦公爵冲莱维斯吼了一声后，就埋头不停地帮布拉金斯基先生顺气。

莱维斯被这句话点醒了。他急忙翻出电话簿，给住得不算太远的家庭医生打了个电话——医生听莱维斯结结巴巴地说明了情况，还来不及等莱维斯把话说完，就挂了电话朝庄园赶来。莱维斯通知了医生以后打算回音乐室照顾布拉金斯基先生，但刚迈出腿，他又转身朝布拉金斯基先生的卧室走去——他记得上次托里斯从里面取出来的那个小玩意儿能救老爷的命。

他先是快步地走上楼梯，又两步并作一步地跨开台阶，走上二楼的平台之后忍不住跑了起来。莱维斯从没觉得这个大房子竟然大到如此让人难以忍受。终于，他冲进了布拉金斯基先生的房间里。

托里斯在几个月以前曾经口头向莱维斯交代过那个呼吸器的位置。布拉金斯基先生并不经常，或者说极少在托里斯的悉心照料下发作，这个原本应随身携带的呼吸器也就被安放在了布拉金斯基先生触手可及的床头柜里，以防万一。

紧张和急促跑动让莱维斯也有点喘不上气，心脏撞击着胸腔和肺部渴望空气的声音吵得他鼓膜发痛。他触碰着抽屉把手的手指毫无意识地颤抖——他不应该碰布拉金斯基先生的床头柜，布拉金斯基先生会很生气，但是他是为了布拉金斯基先生好——莱维斯咬咬牙，拉开抽屉。

抽屉很乱。散乱的香烟、手帕、手枪和弹匣、钢笔等等这些布拉金斯基先生平时可能会用到的东西全部被一股脑地塞在里面。偏偏找来找去就是找不到呼吸器。莱维斯急得满头大汗，手不停地搜索寻找——他觉得自己从来面见过这么深邃的抽屉。好在他在抽屉最里面摸到了那个东西。莱维斯总算松了一口气。他抓着那个东西拿了出来。

有什么其他东西在呼吸器被拿出的一瞬间一同掉了出来。

是一个挂着小像的项链。

莱维斯把项链拿起来，想放回柜子里，但在一拿起项链，小像的盖子就脱落掉，露出了里面的小像。

莱维斯吓了一跳。他并没有对这个项链做什么，结果就弄坏了——天啊，放在床头柜里的一定是布拉金斯基先生的宝贝——莱维斯连忙捡起那个雕刻着十字架精致的小盖子，连同项链攥在手心里，打算一会儿拿去托里斯那里，请他想想办法，当务之急是把呼吸器拿去给布拉金斯基先生——

门“砰”地一声被撞开。

莱维斯连忙把项链放进口袋里，拿着呼吸器站起来。

波诺弗瓦公爵居然抱着高大的布拉金斯基先生进来，脚步丝毫没有停滞，把他放在床上。

“我……我来给老爷拿呼吸器……”莱维斯嗫嚅地为自己的行为做解释。

但显然房间里其他人，包括波诺弗瓦公爵在内都没有理会他。而刚才明明在音乐室里为获取一点空气而挣扎的布拉金斯基先生，此刻安静得像是昏睡过去了。

 

老医生冒着大雨而来。他在听完波诺弗瓦公爵简短的描述并做了一番检查后，做出了诊断。

因着凉引发的咳嗽，因咳嗽引发的哮喘，因哮喘引发的休克。

目前高烧中。

那个满脸白胡须的老医生在给布拉金斯基先生注射了一针药剂，原是打算向管家交代一些需要注意的事项，但得知托里斯并不在家，他看着莱维斯摇了摇头，就走了。

留下波诺弗瓦公爵和莱维斯在房间里。

布拉金斯基先生安静地躺在床上，除了玫瑰色皮肤和有些干裂的嘴唇之外，并没有再多异常。而波诺弗瓦公爵坐在床边，用手碰了碰布拉金斯基先生发烫的脸颊。

雨点像是子弹一样接二连三，奋力地砸在玻璃上，让远方的惊雷听上去都没那么骇人了。

莱维斯有点不知所措。他觉得，按照通常的礼节应该请波诺弗瓦公爵离开这个房间，毕竟他是布拉金斯基家的客人，不应该沾染主人的病气，但另一方面，波诺弗瓦公爵的表情那么温和，照顾病人的动作又那么自然，让莱维斯不知如何开口。

这时候，布拉金斯卡娅小姐气势汹汹地走进房间。她头上还带着宽檐的大帽子，上面的孔雀毛像是被雨水淋湿了，毫无神气地垂了下来。深蓝色的绒大衣有几处明显的水渍，浅色的裙角上溅了一大片刺眼的泥点。

布拉金斯卡娅小姐甚至没有看莱维斯一眼，径直走到床边，扬着下颚直视站起身来的波诺弗瓦公爵。面对这个法国贵族，她似乎连颔首问好的表面功夫都不屑。

波诺弗瓦公爵说了一句法国话，莱维斯只听懂了里面的那个“布拉金斯卡娅小姐”。

这位小姐细长的眉毛从没有舒展过，嘴唇也抿成了一条线。

“出去。请你们都出去。”她动了动薄薄的嘴唇，用俄语说。

波诺弗瓦公爵又用法语说了一句什么，但布拉金斯卡娅小姐似乎坚持说自己的母语：“他是我的哥哥。我来照顾他。”

她昂着头与比她高出至少一个头的波诺弗瓦公爵对视。明明是个少女，却像个不容置疑的女王。

波诺弗瓦公爵静静地看了她一会儿，无奈地耸了耸肩，走了出去。

莱维斯起先还不明所以，但布拉金斯卡娅小姐利刃一样的目光刺向他时，他吓了一跳，连忙也退出门去，守在走廊里，听候吩咐。

一直到傍晚，管家先生回来的时候，布拉金斯基先生的房间里都是静悄悄的。

靠着走廊墙壁打瞌睡的莱维斯双手插在口袋里，指尖碰到了什么坚硬的东西。哦，是那个项链。他差点忘了。

莱维斯把项链拿了出来，想研究研究怎么把小像的盖子装回去。

那个小像在莱维斯面前一览无余。

莱维斯原本以为里面放的应该是个女人的照片，但是却是个少年。从眉毛到嘴角，脸上的每一个细节都透着阳光一样的温和暖意。

小像的背后似乎也刻了字，莱维斯的指腹感觉到上面凹凸的触感。他把小像翻过来。上面的确刻了字——致 亲爱的 娜塔莎。

天啊——这是布拉金斯卡娅小姐的东西——弄坏了小姐的东西比弄坏了老爷的更让人恐惧。但是，小姐的东西怎么会在老爷床头柜的抽屉里？是……拿错了吗？

莱维斯看了看小像。

这个少年看着真眼熟——他笑起来的样子怎么这么像——

楼梯传来急促的脚步声。莱维斯朝楼梯口望去，就看见托里斯快步朝布拉金斯基先生的房间走来。

是管家先生。是托里斯的小像。

这个认知让莱维斯愣在当场，甚至忘记提醒托里斯布拉金斯卡娅小姐在房间里。

托里斯推门而入。

开门的瞬间，托里斯的呼吸都停滞了。

莱维斯好奇地探头朝房间里看了一眼。

布拉金斯卡娅小姐正在亲吻布拉金斯基先生的嘴唇。

“……小姐。”托里斯的声音发颤。

听到动静，布拉金斯卡娅小姐朝门边看了一眼，抬起头，站了起来。

“出去。”她说。

托里斯脸上的笑容有些僵硬，“小姐，请把老爷交给我……”

“我说出去。”布拉金斯卡娅小姐重复。

但托里斯毫不理会地继续，“请您稍作休息……”

“托里斯，你以为你是谁？”布拉金斯卡娅小姐像极了布拉金斯基先生，“你只不过是一个下人而已。谁给了你违背主人命令的权利？”

如果说托里斯面对布拉金斯卡娅小姐还算有勇气的话，在听到这句话之后，他的勇气就像是泄气的气球。托里斯垂着头，合上门退了出来。

但托里斯并没有离开，他和莱维斯一样都守在走廊里。

莱维斯攥着项链，手心冒汗。他原本就不大灵光的脑筋在当下无法理解刚才发生的一切。在布拉金斯基先生的抽屉里发现的项链，挂着托里斯的小像，但却是布拉金斯卡娅小姐的东西。这究竟是怎么一回事？

“怎么了？”大概是莱维斯盯着托里斯的表情太过入神，托里斯微笑着询问——只不过脸色不太好。

被问话的莱维斯原本想摇头粉饰太平，但手里的那个项链在这一刻刺得他手心发麻。他伸出手，在托里斯惊讶的表情下，把项链和脱落的盖子递到托里斯跟前。

“这是……”

“我……我在给老爷拿呼吸器的时候，从抽屉里掉、掉出来的……”莱维斯低下头，解释。

托里斯拿走了项链和盖子，却半晌没有回应莱维斯的话。没有指示，没有责怪。只有突然在走廊里响起的，莱维斯耳熟能详的，吸鼻子的声音。

莱维斯以为自己又被吓哭了，但他没有。他的呼吸十分顺畅。他慌忙抬起头——惊愕地看见从眼睛里滚出来的偌大的泪珠。

托里斯的手握成拳抵在鼻头，却压抑不住哭泣的声音。项链的金链条从他的指缝里漏了出来，随着他的抽噎在空气里微微摇晃。

“管管家先生，这、这不、不是我的错——”莱维斯震惊得连话都说不清楚了。他没想到一个项链能让托里斯也怕成这样，而弄坏项链的自己一定会被严惩——“它掉出来的时候就已经坏了并不是我把它弄坏的请别责罚我……”

“不，这不是你的错。”托里斯带着鼻音的声音还是那么温柔，他睫毛上的眼泪随着他摇头的动作也晃了晃，“错的是我。”

 

布拉金斯基先生一病就是两个礼拜。

这两个礼拜里，布拉金斯卡娅小姐在布拉金斯基先生的病床前亲力亲为，没有离开过半步，让莱维斯这个贴身仆人更加不好意思游手好闲。但他也没其他事可做。那些联系医生、记录病情变化和注意事项的活儿都被托里斯一手包揽。甚至于波诺弗瓦公爵也冒着被传染的风险，在布拉金斯基先生床边陪他打趣聊天，说一说巴黎的奇闻异事。

虚弱的布拉金斯基先生无力拒绝这些体贴入微的照料。他最开始躺在床上还会不满地皱皱眉头，到了后来就随这些人去折腾了。

听那些老仆人说，这是布拉金斯基家数年来最热闹的时候。

家庭医生宣布布拉金斯基先生彻底痊愈的那一天下了这一年的第一场雪。

初雪像是春天里的柳絮一样在天空里被风吹着凌乱地跳舞，一落在地面上就融化成了潮湿的黑点，不一会儿就积累出了一滩水迹。这时候，大家才发现，桦树上最后的几片枯叶也都掉光了。

布拉金斯基先生在一场大病之后，仿佛之前和布拉金斯卡娅小姐之间的不愉快也烟消云散。她开始跟随布拉金斯基先生出席各种盛大的社交场合，闲暇时也总在布拉金斯基先生身边，即使不说话也会静静地盯着他的脸庞——虽然这总让布拉金斯基先生表情麻木动作僵硬。

托里斯也不再总是躲着布拉金斯基先生。他虽然没有重新成为布拉金斯基先生的贴身仆人，但作为管家的他每天有大部分时间都和布拉金斯基先生在一块儿，汇报佃农的租子和城里名流们给布拉金斯基先生发来的客套话。莱维斯本以为他又要重新去打扫大宅的老古董们，但布拉金斯基先生没有提过这件事，托里斯也没有。他依然照顾着布拉金斯基先生的起居，在托里斯汇报工作时站在一旁，忍不住想起管家先生决堤的眼泪，然后不解的低下头，避免主人和管家发觉他的反常神态。

等绒毛一样的雪花变成鹅毛大雪的时候，波诺弗瓦公爵终于回法国去了。莱维斯原本以为布拉金斯基先生会伤心上一阵子，但他除了最初的几天看上去有些寂寞之外，并无异常。反而是不久之后，布拉金斯基家迎来了另一位贵客——伊万诺夫娜夫人，也就是布拉金斯基先生那位嫁给了京城大法官伊万诺夫的姐姐。这位刚从意大利回来的贵妇人冒着大雪来到莫斯科郊外，想看看自己多年未见的弟弟和妹妹。

伊万诺夫娜夫人是个十分漂亮的女人。她的面容肖似布拉金斯基先生、布拉金斯卡娅小姐，但没有布拉金斯基先生的刚毅，也没有布拉金斯卡娅小姐的冷凛。她的脸上至始自终带着和煦的笑容，语调不急不缓，每一个转音听起来都像是歌唱。

伊万诺夫娜夫人总是在与她的弟弟妹妹们交谈，有时候话里还会捎上托里斯。但布拉金斯卡娅小姐似乎并不太喜欢这个姐姐，对她的话总是爱答不理，而布拉金斯基先生因多半时候都跟不上她跳跃的话题，而尴尬地看向一旁。但这并没有折损伊万诺夫娜夫人的兴致。她说话到一半时，会自顾自地“咯咯”笑起来，少女一样的笑声让整间房间的壁灯也一起发光。

“啊，说起来——万尼亚，”伊万诺夫娜夫人像是突然想起来，她摸了摸自己的发髻，“你的那件事，我听保尔康斯基伯爵提起了。”

“什么事？”只有在话题与布拉金斯基先生有关的时候，布拉金斯卡娅小姐才显得格外兴致盎然。

“也没什么。只不过陛下对万尼亚申请从军的事情非常满意。”

伊万诺夫娜夫人说完话之后，餐厅里陡然安静下来。

“哥哥，你要去从军？”布拉金斯卡娅小姐喑哑的声音像是夜里的疾风一样忽然响起。

布拉金斯基先生并没有急着回答。他放下手里的刀叉，不急不缓地用餐巾擦了擦嘴，“没错……”

“我不允许。”

布拉金斯基先生像是对布拉金斯卡娅小姐短促而高昂的声音置若罔闻，继续完成自己的句子，“弗朗西斯和我说过奥国那边的情况，还有报纸上那些德国的动静，我觉得应该很快就……”

“铛”地一声，布拉金斯卡娅小姐把刀叉扔在桌上，让莱维斯的心脏也跟着停止跃动了一瞬。“我不允许！这会让你有性命之忧，我不能让你去！”

“娜塔莎，”布拉金斯基先生的声音带着慢条斯理，但却很坚定，“陛下的红头文件已经批下来了。”

莱维斯不知道布拉金斯基先生口中的红头文件究竟是什么，大概每日无数来信的其中一封——但布拉金斯卡娅小姐显然知之甚详。

她愣在椅子上。

“我不会有事的，娜塔莎。德国人伤不了我。”布拉金斯基先生的笑容小心翼翼，就像在讨好。

布拉金斯卡娅小姐没有理会布拉金斯基先生的话，站起来转身就要离开餐厅，却被布拉金斯基先生叫住了：“等一等，娜塔莎。已经吃好了吗？那就和姐姐一同去我的书房吧，我有一件事要说。还有莱维斯，”突然被点到名的莱维斯立刻站得笔直，尽管布拉金斯卡娅小姐刺向他的目光让他双腿发颤，“去把托里斯也叫过来。”

 

托里斯在莱维斯去找他的时候正在看信件。在门被推开之后，托里斯抬起头。

莱维斯第一次看见戴着眼镜的管家先生，眼镜的金属边框褪去了他一贯的温柔，反而让人感到几分与布拉金斯基家族相似的冷酷。

“管家先生，布拉金斯基先生让您去书房一趟。”

“有事吗？”说着，托里斯摘下眼镜。在那一刻之后，那双碧绿色的眼镜里依然盛满了宽容与温柔。

莱维斯摇摇头，“我也不知道。”

莱维斯带着托里斯来到布拉金斯基先生的书房，他为托里斯推开门时，布拉金斯卡娅小姐与伊万诺夫娜夫人坐在沙发椅上，而布拉金斯基先生则站在书桌后，面朝窗外。开门声让他转过身来。

布拉金斯基先生露出一个笑容，“你来了。”他清朗的声音里带着一丝飘忽的捉摸不定，而温和得惊人的态度更让人不安。这让莱维斯都心跳加速了起来。

但托里斯依然十分镇定。他朝布拉金斯基先生鞠了一躬，和普通的仆人一样对他深深低下头。

布拉金斯基先生没有皱眉。他动作流畅从抽屉里拿出一个信封，莱维斯在一刹那似乎看见信封上，他十分眼熟的布拉金斯基先生的花体字。布拉金斯基先生从书桌后绕到托里斯面前，把信封递给他。

莱维斯的余光瞥了信封一眼——致 亚瑟·柯克兰——虽然莱维斯不知道这位先生是谁，但的确是布拉金斯基先生的字迹。而托里斯也在目光触及到信封的刹那困惑地抬头望向布拉金斯基先生。

“这是给你的推荐信。带着它去伦敦找亚瑟·柯克兰爵士，他会给你安排一份好工作。，你就不再是布拉金斯基家的仆人。”布拉金斯基先生不再像是个威严而高高在上的主人，他的笑容单纯得不带有一丝杂质，似乎只是在为自己给托里斯安排的前途而开心。

反而是托里斯的表情严肃起来，“您解雇我了吗？”

“不，”布拉金斯基先生把信塞进托里斯手里，“我的妹妹不能嫁给一个管家。”

他轻松认真的语气让原本就少人言语的房间显得更加沉默。

一直在赏玩桌上茶杯的布拉金斯卡娅小姐和摆弄绣布的伊万诺夫娜夫人都抬起头望向布拉金斯基先生。莱维斯对这句话也万分不解。

似乎是托里斯最先反应过来这句话的意思，他欲言又止，“老爷……”

布拉金斯基先生的微笑越发真挚，“我会让娜塔莎和你在一起的——你们就先在这里订婚吧。”他抬手摸了摸托里斯的脸颊，笑得连眼睛都弯了，“恭喜你。”

“哥哥你在说什么？！”

布拉金斯卡娅小姐尖叫起来，她每一个单词都带着颤抖。血色在她原本就白皙的脸颊上褪得一干二净，连嘴唇都是骇人的灰白。

“之前那件事，我必须给你一个交代。托里斯会照顾好你的。”

“我不需要。”布拉金斯卡娅小姐咬着牙说，“我不需要他——哥哥，我不会离开你的，我会永远在你身边，没有人能分开我们。”

“你会的。”布拉金斯基先生在布拉金斯卡娅小姐面前从没有过像现在这样毋庸置疑的权威感。他没有生气，没有皱眉，嘴角的笑容像是能融化冬雪的春光，然而他的每一个字句听上去都像凿击石料的铁锤，“娜塔莎，听话。”

“哥哥……”

布拉金斯基先生的眼睛闪了闪，笑容不变，“托里斯会是一个好丈夫。”

“不。”

布拉金斯卡娅小姐的愤怒突然熄灭了。她注视着布拉金斯基先生，只冷冷地说了一个单词。她径直地朝门外走去，与莱维斯擦肩而过，没有回头，没有犹豫，只有脚步里带着绝望的决绝。伊万诺夫娜夫人来不及指责布拉金斯基先生就追了出去。很多年以后，莱维斯才意识到，这大概是他有生之年，听见布拉金斯卡娅小姐所说的最后一句话。

书房房门大敞。在书房外空旷走廊的对比下，房间里的托里斯与布拉金斯基先生看上去靠得那么近，但他们俩的身影都被笼罩在孤独的阴影里。

布拉金斯基先生脸上的笑容消失了，只剩下疲惫。

“您让她很伤心。”托里斯苦笑着开口。

“你会让她好起来的。”布拉金斯基先生语气冷淡。

“您不需要这样……”

“这样有什么不好？！”布拉金斯基先生失去了他之前维持良好的耐心，嗓音突然拔高，把莱维斯吓了一跳。莱维斯思考起要不要退出房间，让管家先生和主人进行秘密谈话，但布拉金斯基先生却察觉到了他的意图——“你不用走。作为未来的管家，你也需要了解一些布拉金斯基家族的琐事。”吩咐完了莱维斯，布拉金斯基先生又转头面向托里斯，“我的妹妹需要一个丈夫，而你爱她。你们会是一对爱侣。”

“我并没有……”

“十年了，难道不是吗？就在猎林里，你对她坦白爱意。”  
“不，那是十年前——”

“托里斯，十年来，你从没停止过爱她。”布拉金斯基先生斩钉截铁地陈述，“你为她雕刻项链，在飘摇的战舰里也不忘给她写信，这就是你爱她的证据。”

那条项链难道是管家先生送给布拉金斯卡娅小姐的信物？那里面的小像……莱维斯突然反应过来。他看见托里斯垂在腿恻的手攥住了裤腿。裤腿口袋里有什么东西鼓了起来——莱维斯的直觉让他觉得，那就是项链的挂坠。

“但是小姐并不爱我。”

“现在不爱你，在十年，二十年之后，她会爱你的。”这一刻的布拉金斯基先生看上去极其冷酷，“她需要一个丈夫。”

“我是布拉金斯基家的管家……”

“布拉金斯基家会有很多管家。但只有你最适合做她的丈夫——要没时间了，托里斯。”布拉金斯基先生的语速快了起来，他变得更加暴躁焦虑，“你不知道奥地利人有德国人撑腰，都做了什么。战争很快就会到来——我要为我的国家而战，而你，要去保护我的妹妹。”他停了下来，看着托里斯，半晌无话，复又开口，“托里斯，我给你自由。”

一向稳重冷静的管家先生一直在摇头，他似乎想否定布拉金斯基先生的话，却又找不到合适的方式开口。

最终布拉金斯基先生上前一步，微微低头，蜻蜓点水一样地吻了托里斯。

托里斯突然拽住布拉金斯基先生的衣袖，像是抓住了一根救命稻草，“您救了我——在远东的海上您救了我，”他语无伦次，“我要照顾您，海水伤了您的气管——这都是我的错，我应该赎罪……我应该赔偿您……”

托里斯的手被布拉金斯基先生挥开。

“你用不着愧疚。好好教导莱维斯吧，我累了。”他说着，走出了自己的书房，把托里斯远远地扔在身后，走进了幽深得看见不见尽头的走廊。

莱维斯很多年以后才觉得，那个吻的名字，大概叫作“永别”。

 

布拉金斯卡娅小姐第二天就启程去了彼得堡，伊万诺夫娜夫人陪着她一同回首都去了。而托里斯还留在大宅里。他不能违背布拉金斯基先生的意愿——或者说命令，只能在最短时间内把管家的工作交代给莱维斯。

这其实是个不可能完成的任务。但在新年一过，托里斯就卸下了管家的职位，带着布拉金斯基先生在除夕夜里送给他的船票，前往伦敦。

莱维斯也被逼着迅速地成长起来。他起先对那些布拉金斯基家的账务一头雾水，又在油滑的老仆人那里晕头转向，连向布拉金斯基先生报告账务，都会支支吾吾上半天。布拉金斯基先生最初还会把一大沓文件狠狠扔在莱维斯脸上，臭骂他一顿——

“懦夫！废物！你为什么不能像托里斯那样——”

布拉金斯基先生的声音每次都在这时戛然而止。莱维斯觉得，他显然不想提起前管家先生。

几次之后，布拉金斯基先生面对莱维斯的期期艾艾也能维持一颗平常心。不过与其说他

有了耐心，不如说他变得心不在焉了起来。他心不在焉地等待着莱维斯完成冗长的汇报，心不在焉地应答他，又心不在焉地遣他出去。

不论原因如何，布拉金斯基先生的宽容终于让莱维斯也成为了一个看上去有模有样的管家。从这一点上来说，他倒是进步神速。

开春的时候，莱维斯帮布拉金斯基先生收信时，收到了一封来自伦敦的信。久违了的托里斯·罗利纳提斯。他兴高采烈地把信送给布拉金斯基先生，但布拉金斯基先生捏着那封信，扔进了“哔啵”燃烧的壁炉里。

那封信被火焰吞噬，发黑蜷曲起来，然后融进了灰烬里。

“主、主人，那是托里斯……”莱维斯轻轻地提醒。

“我知道。”布拉金斯基先生安静地说。他坐在壁炉前的矮凳上，看着火光在壁炉里跳跃。从莱维斯的角度，只能看见他的背影。一向高大挺直的背脊在这一刻看起来有些蜷缩。

布拉金斯基先生就在壁炉前整整坐了一个下午。

等太阳落山，天空完全被黑暗笼罩，莱维斯正考虑是否应该请布拉金斯基先生去用餐时，布拉金斯基先生才站了起来。

莱维斯第一眼就看见布拉金斯基先生发红的眼眶。

这一刻，莱维斯突然明白过来，布拉金斯基先生让托里斯去伦敦，并不是为了什么布拉金斯卡娅小姐的未来，他只想让托里斯离开。

 

而在这一年的夏天，奥地利的储君被刺杀身亡，俄罗斯也被卷入了战争的车轮里。被允许参军的布拉金斯基先生理所应当的走上战场。在他离开前，他曾经疯狂地搜索过自己的床头柜。

“您……在找什么？”在看见布拉金斯基先生房间里的一片狼藉之后，莱维斯询问道。

“一根金项链。”布拉金斯基先生说道。他并没有停下手里的动作，更是喃喃自语了起来，“该死的，你怎么可能知道它在哪里，这东西只有我知道……”

金项链。

莱维斯不知怎地，立刻联想起了他很久前在布拉金斯基先生抽屉里找到的，那根有点老旧的项链。

“请、请问是……挂着一个小像的那根项链吗？”

布拉金斯基先生停下动作，缓缓地转身，看着莱维斯，“你怎么知道？”

莱维斯埋下头，避开布拉金斯基先生的目光，“我、我去年为您找呼吸器的时候以、以为那是个坏了的东西……就……交给托里斯了……”他害怕一抬头，迎接他的就是布拉金斯基先生的滔天怒火。

然而，布拉金斯基先生并没有。他反而笑了起来。

“那倒也好。”他的目光向下，落在了地毯上，“反正也是他的东西。”

在晚餐席间，布拉金斯基先生硬拉着莱维斯喝酒。

“你不尝试一下吗？”布拉金斯基先生举起酒杯，晃了晃里面像水一样透明的液体。

莱维斯连忙摇头，“不，不用了……我……”

“试试看。”

“我真的不……”

“就当是主人的命令。”布拉金斯基先生笑了笑。看上去那么温和，却让莱维斯无法拒绝。

莱维斯最终坐到了餐桌前，拿起了那杯布拉金斯基先生递给他的烈酒。莱维斯抿了一点。液体像是燃烧起了他的舌尖，滚烫的温度一直蔓延到他的喉咙。

“很好吧。”布拉金斯基先生一仰头，酒杯立刻见底了。他又给自己加满酒，“像是熊熊燃烧的烈火，奔放热情，充满活力。”他又喝完了一杯。

“那根项链，给托里斯也好。”布拉金斯基先生看着自己空空的酒杯，“本来就是他送给娜塔莎的项链——是我偷偷拿回来的。”他叹了口气，干脆拿起了酒瓶，直接对着瓶口，往喉咙里灌。

餐厅里一片安静，莱维斯听见“咕噜咕噜”的声音。不一会儿，连酒瓶都见底了。

布拉金斯基先生的动作停了下来，下颚上还沾染着透明的液体。他咽下嘴里最后的烈酒，指节发白地握住酒瓶，“从最开始，那也并不是我的东西。都是娜塔莎的，全都是。”他突然抬起头，看着莱维斯，眼泪毫无征兆地落了下来。

“托里斯，”对着莱维斯，布拉金斯基先生轻轻地说，“我是那么爱你。”

他喝醉了。

莱维斯想。但他又不可遏制地想起去年布拉金斯基先生生病，在睡梦里迷迷糊糊地呼唤着托里斯名字的情景。在托里斯被叫到布拉金斯基先生床边时，昏迷的布拉金斯基先生像是被神告知一样抓住托里斯放在床上的手，喃喃地说：“托里斯，我讨厌你。”

那时候，托里斯温柔地用手摸了摸布拉金斯基先生的头发，嘴角带着浅笑说道：“是啊，我知道。”

莱维斯学着那时候托里斯的样子，也伸手碰了碰布拉金斯基先生的发梢，大着胆子摸了摸他的头发，模仿托里斯的语调，说：“是啊，我知道。”

布拉金斯基先生猛地抓住了莱维斯的手，盖住自己的眼睛。莱维斯的手心里浸满了布拉金斯基先生滚烫的眼泪。

布拉金斯基先生哭得像个迷路的孩子。最后甚至像是哭累了一样，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。瘦小的莱维斯废了好大功夫才把布拉金斯基先生送回房间，把他放在床上。在给布拉金

斯基先生盖好被子后，他忍不住俯身亲吻布拉金斯基先生的嘴唇。说是亲吻，其实也只是轻微的触碰。而在一触及布拉金斯基先生散发着浓郁酒精味的滚烫嘴唇时，莱维斯就像触电一样缩回来，逃跑一样地离开了布拉金斯基先生的房间。

 

翌日，布拉金斯基先生带着那份红头文件离开莫斯科，前往彼得堡。

战争的前两年，莱维斯兢兢业业地维持布拉金斯基家偌大的家产，直到第三年时，传来布拉金斯基先生的死讯。莱维斯试图联系布拉金斯卡娅小姐，但伊万诺夫娜夫人说，布拉金斯卡娅小姐在战争前就去了新大陆，失去了联络方式。

紧接着国内革命爆发了。

莱维斯离开了布拉金斯基家。他离开了混乱中的俄罗斯，回到自己的故乡拉脱维亚。比起对布拉金斯基这个姓氏的忠诚，他更看重自己的性命，更别说家主早已化成战场上烧焦的泥土。

新的时代里，在布拉金斯基先生家工作的数年对莱维斯来说就像是一个梦境，遥远而虚幻。他总在夜里想起裸露的布拉金斯基先生和他动情的呻吟、他的眼泪，想起布拉金斯卡娅小姐冷漠的笑容和沙哑的声音，想起托里斯的温柔。这些回忆最初色彩饱满，但随着时间，那些画面上的颜色一点一点剥落，有时候莱维斯甚至想不起布拉金斯基先生的面孔。

然而，莱维斯总能想起布拉金斯基先生嘴唇上滚烫的触感，和鼻尖挥之不去的酒精味。

对他来说，这大概就是爱情的味道。


	3. 【立露】一个人的遭遇（下）

《神父》

一九二零年年末，莱维斯终于收到了来自波兰的聘书。

秋天的时候，一位莱维斯前几年在俄罗斯乡下认识的老朋友趁着经济形势尚未稳定、百废待兴，在华沙郊外开了一个印刷厂，以便帮助波兰语在这个新兴的独立国家中再次普及。那位老朋友急需一位经验丰富头脑灵活的会计，而早几年在俄罗斯贵族家中学会算账管家的莱维斯，是再好不过的选择。

这根橄榄枝令莱维斯心动。他也急需一个令他开始一段崭新人生的契机。他总觉得，即便是在拉脱维亚，也离俄罗斯——那个已经落到布尔什维克党人手里的国家——太近了。这个像个婴儿一样摇摇晃晃，还没能完全从战后废墟里站起来的国家，给不了他安全感。

莱维斯草草收拾了自己的行囊，退租了里加城里的公寓，买了一张前往华沙的火车票，即刻启程。

在冬夜里，窗沿上滴滴答答的流水冻成冰棱，玻璃窗上的水珠也被冷风吹得支离破碎到处飞滚。莱维斯就坐在窗边，有些晃神地看着自己的脸倒映在雾茫茫的窗里，被车厢里的白光照得苍白到憔悴。

莱维斯不由自主地摸了摸围在颈间的灰色围巾。等过了新年，他就要二十五岁了。为了让自己比同龄人更显幼稚的圆脸看起来更成熟些，莱维斯蓄了上髭，薄薄的一层盖在鼻子和嘴唇之间。可即便如此，莱维斯看起来还是不够可靠。总的来说，他的眼神不够沉稳，总是带着惊慌的神色，鼻梁又有些短，显得鼻头总像个小孩子似的圆圆的，而嘴唇更是薄得像是时刻都在打颤。他忍不住抬起食指碰了碰自己的下唇。登时他就闻到了一股若有似无的酒精味——那种明明价格高昂却气味刺鼻的酒精味——连他的眼前都几乎要出现一个人影。

“砰！”

一个紧急刹车，莱维斯一头撞上了窗户。低温和疼痛把莱维斯困顿间产生的幻觉驱散得一干二净。他惶恐又紧张地环顾四周。有许多乘客也像他一样刚从半睡中清醒过来，睡眼惺忪地四处打量。莱维斯伸手糊开了玻璃窗上的雾气。窗外一片漆黑。

没过一会儿，车厢就又变得嘈杂起来。莱维斯不知道他们在吵闹什么。很快他也就明白过来。

莱维斯的运气总是令人扼腕。这趟原定在平安夜前夕抵达华沙的火车，竟然在立陶宛境内出了故障。这该死的天气本身就给维修添了不少难度，最要命的还是邻近小镇的火车站唯一的那位工程师，提前支了假，跑到地中海晒太阳去了。这一整车的乘客就这样被扔在一个天寒地冻的荒郊野外，等着稍远一点的城镇车站派人来修理这瘫痪的火车。

莱维斯打了个寒颤。他都能预见到自己即将遭遇的苦寒。车厢里骂声连天，有一群刚喝了点酒的人揪着列车员的衣领就要挥拳头。好在乘务长又说，立陶宛人还是肯实干的，虽然找不到人修理火车，但却搞来了好几辆巴士，肯把那些不怎么赶时间的客人送去镇上住几天，等四天以后的另一趟车。    

结果就是并没有什么人愿意留在这辆暂时报废的火车上。莱维斯天生怕冷又怕死，早早地抢上了巴士，当晚就住进了小镇上的旅馆。

第二天清早，莱维斯是在教堂的钟声里醒来的。这才刚刚早晨六点，街道上暗得一如黑夜，洪亮得在夹着雪的风中都不见消散的钟声，多少显得有些不合时宜。细碎的冰块混在雪里，噼里啪啦地砸在窗上。莱维斯躺在床上想再睡一会儿，却怎么也睡不着。他早先在俄罗斯做管家的那几年里，因为时刻得留心着主人的传唤，养成了浅眠的习惯，对钟声和铃声尤为敏感。住在城里的时候，有时候半夜里马车挂着铃铛，叮呤当啷地驶过时，莱维斯从睡梦里惊醒，还以为自己住在莫斯科的乡下，还有个脾气糟糕的老爷准备了一肚子的刻薄话等着自己。

实际上那已经过去很多年了。相比之下，莫斯科郊外冬天里的风雪，竟要比维尔纽斯近郊的还温和一些。

莱维斯在床上又躺了一会儿，等天际泛出浅灰时，忍不住翻身爬起来。旅馆对面的邮局还大门紧闭，被扫过雪的街道上却已经有稀疏往来的行人。莱维斯拢了拢围巾裹紧大衣走到街角的咖啡厅想喝点热的，没想到咖啡厅却挂着闭门谢客的牌子。

整点的钟又被敲响了，形只影单，却一声亮过一声。行人都从街尾朝莱维斯的方向走来，他们蜷缩着背脊低着头，与莱维斯擦肩而过，走进了咖啡馆旁边的巷子里。尖尖的哥特式教堂顶在咖啡馆屋顶后露出来。这个镇上唯一的教堂就坐落在这里。

莱维斯搓了搓自己冻得快失去知觉的手，跟在人群后面走进教堂。

教堂里也是阴暗的。不甚明亮的冬日清晨不会给彩色玻璃窗带来什么黎明之光。木制的烛架放在入口两侧，黯淡的烛光随着大门开合摇摇欲灭。壁灯已经是电气的，但高悬的烛灯却尚未被取代。

 牧师已经开始读经了，他语调低沉，语速缓慢，说起话来像是有奇异的镇静效果，光是听见他的声音就让人安心。

神父正在宣读《约翰福音》。

莱维斯对宗教的感情并不深厚。他不是个教徒，他的父母却笃信基督。更加上他曾经的主人是个虔诚的东正教信徒，每天例行晨晚祷告，记忆力极佳的莱维斯在耳濡目染之下竟也能模糊记住《圣经》的经典章节。

莱维斯在后排坐下，靠在椅背上。昏暗的灯光把神父半张脸都罩在阴影里，但远远看过去，神父不像他所设想的那样年迈。至少不像他曾经教区里的那位主教一样有着花白的络腮胡子。神父的五官线条柔和，闪烁的烛光像是圣光一样给他的轮廓罩了一层暗金色，格外抚慰人心——这倒能让莱维斯想起故人。

神父的声音不大，但却极有穿透力。沉稳的声音从高坛穿过中殿，像是融进了教堂的每一块砖。

“光来到世间，世人因自己的行为是恶的，不爱光倒爱黑暗，定他们的罪就是在此。凡作恶的便恨光，并不来就光，恐怕他的行为倍受责备。但行真理的就必来光，要显明他所行的是靠神而行……”

奇迹般的，阳光透过了彩窗。穹顶上的玻璃窗几乎把所有的光亮都集中在了高坛上。神父脸上的阴影被驱散了，原本的暗金色也亮起来，变成柔和的浅金。他完全不年老，看起来甚至十分年轻，也许还不到三十岁，五官也相当俊朗，栗色的头发像是画中圣人那样打着柔软的卷儿垂在脸边。

神父合上经书，轻声说道：“阿门。”

教堂里立刻回荡起教徒们低声的附和。

莱维斯什么也没有说。他惊讶得嘴唇微张，甚至没有意识到讲经已经结束了。一直到管风琴的声音在屋顶上盘旋，他被一旁的老妇人拖拽着起身，唱诗班带领着教徒们唱起圣歌时，莱维斯才稍微从震惊中缓过神来。

这位神父不仅仅只是与故人相似。他就是莱维斯的故人。

莱维斯看着站在高坛上的神父，瞠目结舌，舌头僵硬，喉咙发干——

托里斯·罗利纳提斯。

重新回忆起这个名字对莱维斯来说不是什么难事。高坛上低眉敛目的神父和挥之不去的酒精的味道轻而易举地就将莱维斯的记忆唤醒了。

莱维斯从未想过自己还能再遇见托里斯。这个管家早在七年前就被布拉金斯基家的老爷派去了英国，将所有的管家工作交给了莱维斯，除了早几年的来书，再杳无音讯。直到战争开始后的第三年，布拉金斯基先生的死讯传来时，莱维斯也没有再见过他。

在神圣的歌声中，莱维斯低着头把鼻头埋进了围巾里。酒精味是他对布拉金斯基先生最后的回忆。他惧怕也尊敬这位死去的俄罗斯人，而最羞于启齿的是，莱维斯就像过去的托里斯那样，对他曾经的主人，那位布拉金斯基先生，抱有情欲的企图。与托里斯不同的是，莱维斯未曾有过胆量将他的欲望付诸实践，而他也从未得到过布拉金斯基先生热切的目光。

也许托里斯是幸运的。他不知道布拉金斯基先生死在了战场上。布拉金斯基先生在他的世界里多活了三年——甚至有可能继续活下去。

高坛上的神父摇了摇银铃。莱维斯与其他教众一同坐下。神父神色柔和却未带任何表情地继续带领教众们祈祷。

也许托里斯早就忘记了布拉金斯基先生。不然他也不会成为一名神职人员。然而，这可能吗？与布拉金斯基先生的亲热、放浪、温情、争执还有他们共同的痛苦，连作为旁观者的莱维斯都无法忘记，托里斯就已经忘记了吗？

 “……我们感谢你的赦罪之恩，犯罪的是我们，受苦的却是你……”

那些激烈的情事，绝望的亲吻，连带那压抑的感情都被遗忘了吗？

“……感谢你眷顾我们，不是我们先爱你，是你先爱了我们……”

真的吗？

“奉耶稣基督的名祈祷，阿门！”

在最后的祷告声里，神父的手指在双肩、额头各点了一下，最后回到了胸口。他的拇指与食指聚拢，指向胸前的十字架。那是一个项链——确切的说，是一个小匣子上雕刻着十字架的形状。

莱维斯忽地松了一口气。

十字架在高坛上闪着耀眼的光。

 

晨祷结束后，托里斯刚欲从正殿离开，就被人叫住了。

“神父！”

一个听上去有些急躁却又小心翼翼地压抑着音量的声音叫道。托里斯在心里叹了口气，整理好面上的表情，才转过身去。他看到了一个背光的高大的身影。那个身影往前走了一步，面孔不再整个埋在阴影里。他的神情又惊又喜，还带了一种天真的惆怅。托里斯总觉得这个人看起来十分眼熟又陌生得。紧接着，他才意识到，眼前的人，刚才说的是俄语。

托里斯脸上的表情更加柔和。他已经记不起究竟是在哪里认识眼前这个青年的了，既然是在俄罗斯，那一定是在那个时候——等等，他的那条围巾——

“罗利纳提斯先生！”

在托里斯的迟疑中，青年快步走到他跟前，一惊一乍的喜悦让托里斯有恍如隔世的熟悉感。他有印象了，那个名字在他脑海中呼之欲出——

“我是莱维斯·加特兰！您不记得我了吗？我是在布拉金斯基先生家里做工的那个胆小鬼莱维斯呀！”

      

这一场重逢正如同它的突如其来一样令人感到尴尬。莱维斯那毛躁跳脱的兴奋和托里斯带着逃避色彩的沉稳都定格了。他们在圣坛旁面面相觑又一言不发。最后还是托里斯请莱维斯等他换一身常服，一会儿到街角的咖啡馆坐下来好好叙旧。

这间咖啡馆是整个镇上唯一的一个。虽然它叫作咖啡馆，但实际上却更像一个普通的乡镇酒馆。在早餐时间里，这里既没有牛角包也没有松饼。而且很显然，不论是莱维斯还是托里斯，都喝不惯咖啡。他们看着矮桌上茶杯里棕褐色的液体，谁都没有去尝一尝的意思。

莱维斯踌躇着不敢开口，托里斯却能洞察人心。他挥挥手招来了店主，要了一壶红茶加果酱。

“是这个吗？我记不清了……您是喜欢这样的吃法的吧？”托里斯礼貌地问。

莱维斯却有一种被人窥破的羞耻感。他并不是从一开始就喜欢这种甜腻的吃法的。只是在布拉金斯基先生身边呆久了，逐渐习惯了他喜好而已。托里斯应该是知道的，应该不会忘记。他岔开话题，努力想活跃气氛，“您这几年过得好吗？”

托里斯愣了一下，笑容显得无奈，“有什么好不好呢？都是一样的。”

“您……您当时不是去英国了吗，怎么在这里？”

话音刚落，莱维斯就觉得自己说错了话。当年托里斯几乎是被布拉金斯基先生赶走的，当时的尴尬场面莱维斯都历历在目，托里斯又怎么会乐意回顾往事？

好在托里斯看起来并不介意的样子。他给自己的红茶里加了一袋糖，“这件事说来话长。英国的柯克兰家都是好人，我也非常荣幸有机会为他们工作。但战争期间，他们一家都搬去美国了，而我住不惯新地方，也不愿意离开欧洲，就从他们家离开，回到了立陶宛。”

“这么说，您其实是一位立陶宛人？”

 “没错，从头到脚——这里是我的老家。”

“我还以为您是俄罗斯人……”

“我四岁时才被父亲接去布拉金斯基家，之后也没有回来了。您说我是俄罗斯人——虽然我不想承认，但也算是吧。”

托里斯平静地陈述往事，莱维斯却突然觉得不忍。也就是说，托里斯从四岁之后，几乎没有离开过布拉金斯基先生。而现在，现在……

“那么您呢？您还好吗？怎么会来这儿？”托里斯见莱维斯不开口，便礼貌地询问。

“哦，我本来是要去华沙的，但实在太倒霉了！火车在这里抛锚，我就被送到这里……”

“所以，您已经不在俄罗斯，为布拉金斯基家服务了吗？”

莱维斯猛地抬头。

他的目光闪躲，嘴唇发颤。他佯装的积极开朗褪了色，而他性格中那无处不在的恐惧和惊慌浮现出来。“我……”莱维斯的声音像是干枯的白桦树皮。他连忙喝了一口热茶，可声音听起来却还是沙哑得可笑，“我已经回家很多年了，因为……”他再三的斟酌也没能让那句话听起来更柔和一些——

“您知道布拉金斯基先生他……已经去世了吗？”

托里斯的金属茶勺碰在杯沿上，发出“叮”的一声清响。

“请您不要难过……”

“我没有难过。”托里斯平静地说，没有惊讶的样子，“真可惜啊。”他托着茶杯，垂下眼睑，安安静静又不为所动。

“您也……不惊讶？”莱维斯比同龄人略显清亮的声音又哑了下来。

可托里斯却只是轻轻摇头。“我也猜到了。您离开了布拉金斯基家，您带着布拉金斯基先生的围巾——更何况，整个俄罗斯都快被布尔什维克捏在手里了，我应该为他的遭遇感到惊讶吗？只是觉得太可惜了，布拉金斯基先生非常有才华。”

托里斯的语气平淡得让莱维斯觉得残忍。

莱维斯没由来地感到鼻酸。他手心发烫，像被布拉金斯基先生的眼泪灼伤那样。他觉得他又错了——他眼前的托里斯，不再是那个一心为布拉金斯基先生着想的管家。他或许记着——正如他胸前坠挂的十字架，但现在的托里斯，笑容仁慈语气平静，比起布拉金斯基家的管家，他更是上帝优秀的使者。

那个坏脾气又任性傲慢的布拉金斯基先生，在死在战场上之后，就再也没有人记得他。莱维斯偶尔会想起，而托里斯却不再在乎。莱维斯觉得不甘心——他小心翼翼又莫名其妙地珍藏多年的东西，好像就这样被人打碎了。他不由得又抓紧了颈间的围巾。“……其实，布拉金斯基先生在走之前，他说，他爱你——”

“天啊，上帝宽恕！”托里斯提高音量，打断了莱维斯。他又冲莱维斯摇了摇头，“请您不要再随便说这样的话了。”

莱维斯无措地埋下头。他的眼泪猝然涌了出来，可连他自己都觉得茫然。他究竟在难过什么？

托里斯把手帕递给他。

莱维斯的失控并没有持续很久。他的年龄总算让他多了几分理性与自制。他把眼泪擦干，“对不起，我就是有点难过。三年前我一收到布拉金斯基先生的死讯就离开了，到最后也许都没有人给布拉金斯基先生找一块好墓地……”

“布拉金斯基家有自己的墓园。假如伊万诺夫娜夫人还在俄罗斯，这都不是问题。”托里斯宽慰道。

莱维斯点点头，沉默了一会儿。他手里捧着温暖的茶杯，看着阳光一点点从桌沿延伸到他捧着茶杯的手上。“……我只是有点难过……”

“这没什么。”托里斯安抚，“情绪是上帝的赐福。”他顿了片刻，“如果可以的话，您能把布拉金斯基先生的围巾留给我吗？”

莱维斯惊讶地看向托里斯，“我以为您……”

“我并没有别的意思。布拉金斯基先生对我来说只是一位交集颇深的故人，可您却似乎一直沉湎于回忆中。这样的旧物在您身边，对您的生活是一种累赘——我也只是为您考虑。”

托里斯的目光是真诚的。他看上去善良无害、温柔体贴，是一个悲天悯人的完美的神职者。莱维斯却在这一刻觉得，再没有比托里斯更冷漠绝情的人了。

然而，就算托里斯在岁月无情里不再沉溺于情爱，将自己奉献给上帝，他依然是布拉金斯基先生的管家，是那个人的托里斯。

莱维斯没有资格拒绝他。

事实上，像莱维斯这样微不足道的小人物，连缅怀的资格也没有。

 

在与莱维斯会面之后，托里斯回到教堂。

托里斯自来到这座小镇之后就一直住在教会的修道院里，一住就是六年。最初，托里斯只是想凭自己曾受过的神学教育混口饭吃、一个人浑浑噩噩地过完余生，但正逢战争期间，村镇人口凋零，连神父也衰老得在托里斯来到这里的第三年就过世了。受人喜爱又有学识的托里斯，从一个普通的执事，破格被提升成为神父。他更没有想过，要从教堂里搬出去。

他的房间是修道院里最大的一间，在修道院一楼的拐角处，除了有卧室之外，还有一间不大的小客厅，连接着教堂作为储藏室的地窖。

托里斯走进自己的房间，把大衣挂在门后，却没有坐下来。他先是谨慎地把门窗锁紧，又从卧室衣柜的暗格里，拿出一大串金属钥匙，用其中的一支打开了小客厅里的一扇窄小生锈的铁门。他燃起一支蜡烛立在托盘上，随后端着托盘， 在走进铁门里的通道后，又将铁门反锁。

托里斯的动作熟练，没有丝毫迟疑，像是已重复过千百遍。

铁门后的通道由数阶台阶构成，每一阶都狭窄陡峭。通道的墙壁不高，托里斯略微佝偻起背，才能不撞到顶上。烛光在阴森寒冷的空气里抖动，随着托里斯的呼吸明明灭灭，托里斯却步伐沉稳。

他一步一步地顺着楼梯往下走。

楼梯的尽头被铁栅栏隔断。铁栅栏被一圈铁链牢牢锁住，托里斯却凭借着手感，直接摸到锁孔，顺利地将铁链打开。伴随着刺耳的金属摩擦声，栅栏被推开。

栅栏的另一边十分空旷，是一个长方形大厅的样子。托里斯手在墙壁上摸到开关，“啪”地一声，黄色的壁灯都亮了起来。这个大厅里通了电，也并不那么寒冷，墙壁上稀稀落落地往下滴着由于温差而形成的水珠。

托里斯的左手边不远处又是一个通道，但映着大厅里的灯光却只能看见最下层的几阶台阶，再往上就又浸入了黑暗。但托里斯却直直地朝着这通道的对面走去。

乍看之下，无门通道的对面墙壁上除了一盏不亮的壁灯之外，并无特别之处。托里斯却伸手在壁灯底座上按了一下，让壁灯重新亮起来。而在壁灯亮起的瞬间，壁灯的底座也几乎不可见地微微转圈，露出了一个细小的钥匙孔。托里斯在他的那一大穿钥匙中，拿出了一个设计精巧却仍生着锈的钥匙，插进孔洞里。

大厅里的灯一瞬间全都熄灭了。

但壁灯所在的那一面墙壁却略微向后移动，又向左滑开，空出能容纳一个人的位置。托里斯走进去，墙壁又缓缓在他身后合拢。

 

墙壁的这头是一个房间。房间里灯光大亮，且在暖气的烘烤下让人觉得干燥而温暖。房间布置得也十分简洁干净。在最外头摆放的，就像是一个普通的家庭里的会客室那样，是一个不大的书柜和沙发。地面上也铺着陈旧的地毯。而再往前走几步，绕过书柜，则能看见墙边放着一张床和一张矮桌。

矮桌上的托盘里放着茶壶、茶杯，几片面包和一罐蔓越莓果酱。而在床铺上则蜷缩着一个身影。他身上盖着干净却旧得纹路不清的白棉被，一根细长又满布锈迹的铁链从被子里露出来，垂在地上蜿蜒了好几圈，另一端拴在铁制的床脚上。

托里斯的目光触及那完全没被碰过的早餐，步伐滞了一下，又径直走上前，撩开床上那人的刘海，嘴唇贴在对方的额头上。

一只并不有力的手抓住了托里斯的小臂。

“……你醒着。”

托里斯叹着气说，将手覆住对方抓住他小臂的手，又握住对方如枯枝一样细瘦的手腕，压在床上。他的微微起身，就望进对方那双已经睁开的紫色眼睛里。

 

伊万仰躺在床上，金发枯乱，整个身体几乎都埋在托里斯的阴影下。他眼睛也半睁着，显露出一种有气无力的虚弱。托里斯的手钳制着他的手腕，仿佛他会挣扎一样。可根本没有尝试要将自己的手从托里斯的桎梏中挣脱。他低低地垂着眼睛，睫毛都静止着一动不动。

伊万的脑海里一片空白。这样绝望的日夜经不住半点思考。

托里斯似乎很满意。他温柔地笑起来，他低头伸出舌尖，一点点舔着伊万的睫毛根部，舔开他的眼皮，用舌尖轻触着伊万的眼球。伊万的身体这才因紧张而猛地抖动了一下，却又压抑着平静下来。

托里斯好像没有察觉到伊万身体的僵硬，他松开了手里的桎梏，手指触碰着伊万的皮肤，用指腹轻按着。他的舌尖从伊万的眼角滑到高挺的鼻尖，最后落在了伊万的嘴唇上。

伊万的嘴唇干燥得裂开，光是用舌尖碰了几下，托里斯就能闻到血腥味。

浓郁的血味让托里斯停下来。他又叹气，在嘴唇与伊万交碰之后，坐起身，给伊万接了一杯水。他把伊万扶坐起来，端着水杯喂伊万喝下。

伊万靠坐在床头，棉被盖在他的腿上，上身搭着一件未系扣的衬衫，敞开的衣襟里露出的皮肤泛着不健康的惨白，有好几处明显的淤青交叠在褐色的疤痕上。他眼睛下有一圈发黑的阴影，整个人都散发着颓唐与枯萎。

他吞咽液体的动作迟缓，水渍从嘴角溢出来，从下巴滚到脖颈，又滑进衣领里。

“万尼亚……”托里斯坐在床边，把空水杯放到一边，用拇指擦干伊万嘴角的水迹，摸摸伊万的脸颊，“你没有下过床吗？早餐也没吃？”

伊万没有说话。他依旧无精打采地低着头。

托里斯像不在意伊万的沉默，伸手理了理伊万凌乱的头发，“你应该多下床走一走，这样对你身体有好处……”

伊万偏过头，躲开了托里斯。

托里斯知道，伊万是讨厌是这个话题的。他很有耐心地又把手凑上去，从伊万的后脑一直摸到他的后颈，“这整个房间都是你的。现在你可以做任何你想做的事……我找到了里尔克的诗集，就放在书架上，如果你想看……”

“别说了！”伊万猛地抬头，沙哑的声音回荡在被石墙圈起的房间里。

文学，诗歌，自由。这些东西足以敲碎伊万为自我保护而筑起的那一层薄薄的壳。他眼睛发红地盯着托里斯，全身都起了一层细小的疙瘩——失去了自由和理想的诗歌，是对他现状的羞辱。他不明白，托里斯为什么总是这样，一次又一次逼迫自己面对他所铸造的残酷现实——他更不解，自己为什么至今仍会因此感到愤怒。他早应该觉得麻木……

伊万情绪的波动却只让托里斯更温和。他还是不温不火地笑着，轻轻捏弄伊万颈后的皮肤，像是在安抚一只躁动的猫。伊万也的确在托里斯的捏弄下沉默下来，任由托里斯的手指来到他的喉间，抚摸着他的喉结。

托里斯的手在他的衣扣上滑动，像要把衬衫从上到下系得严严实实。伊万曾经无比习惯、甚至喜爱着托里斯这样的动作。自托里斯十五岁时成为他的贴身男佣之后，他的饮食起居无一不由托里斯照料着。但现在，托里斯的服侍却让伊万觉得自己简直无用卑微到任人摆布。他按住托里斯熟练为他系扣的手，“扣起来有什么用？等一下也是要脱的。”

托里斯系好伊万的衬衫，握着伊万的手轻吻，“可我担心你现在会感冒。”他不顾伊万讶异的眼神，将从莱维斯那里要来的围巾围在了伊万的颈上，径自掀开棉被，拉起伊万宽松的裤腿。伊万那瘦得有些可怜的小腿裸露出来，左腿腿侧有一道触目惊心的粗长疤痕，一直从膝盖划拉到脚踝。

托里斯的拇指顺着那疤痕抚摸了一会儿，手法娴熟地按摩起伊万的肌肉。所幸他早在十五年前就拥有照顾卧床的伊万的经验，后来又学会了如何进行腿部按摩，不然伊万的左腿早就残废了。

托里斯的力道拿捏得正好，既不会令伊万感到疼痛，也防止伊万腿部肌肉的萎缩加剧。他低着头，表情虔诚，动作谨慎，胸前的十字架垂在空中摇晃，像是在向上帝祷告。

伊万觉得刺眼。他猛地抽回腿——却被托里斯立刻抓住脚踝。

“请别动。”托里斯说着，若无其事地一手钳制着伊万，另一手继续按动着伊万的小腿，“如果你不喜欢这样，就更应该多下床走动。”

就算走动，又能走到哪里去——伊万都快忘记，阳光是什么样的了。他的想象与触觉已经被这间封闭地窖麻痹，日复一日的单调，让他如同行尸走肉。现在唯一能激起他兴趣的就是这一条旧围巾……但就连这样的兴趣也不是出于对过往的怀念。伊万早就发现怀念过去只会让时间更难熬。这一件新物的来历，只能供伊万在枯燥无味、毫无指望的日夜里，打发些许时光。

 “我遇见莱维斯·加特兰了。”

伊万还没开口询问，托里斯就已经开始了陈述，仿佛在惧怕他与伊万间死寂般的沉默。他柔和的声音在墙壁间回荡，“你还记得他吗？当年被你选中，接替我的小家伙。我当时可真是讨厌他。”

伊万记得这个孩子。又懦弱又冒失，除了哭哭啼啼，什么事情都做不好；唯一的可取之处，大概就是，他唯唯诺诺、担惊受怕的样子，像极了幼年初遇时的托里斯。真讽刺。

“他现在过得还不错，和以前完全不一样，个子甚至比我还高一些，蓄了胡髭看起来也成熟不少。他是在去波兰的途中途径这里，又因为火车故障，就先来这里住几天……凑巧得简直像上帝为我们特意安排的偶遇。对了，他还告诉我，你已经死了。”

一瞬间，伊万觉得自己的口鼻都被液体浸满，他几乎失去呼吸的能力。恸苦猛地撞击着他的胸口，“……可我还活着。”

 “不，你已经死了。”

“我会证明我还活着。”伊万佯装平静地说。

“那你会离开我吗？”托里斯带着笑意地抬眼看向伊万。伊万嘴唇微张，无法回答。托里斯也无意等待伊万的回答，“还是说……你想去见加特兰先生？”

托里斯的语气没有起伏，平平淡淡地叙述，“说起来，也难为他把你的围巾带在身边这么久，连离开俄罗斯都没忘了扔下。我问他要的时候，他难过得像要哭……他真的很仰慕你。”

“是吗。”伊万哼笑着艰难地开口。除了托里斯，他怎么会再去留意一个佣人，但下场却……

“我还在时，他看着你就已经带着欲望的贪婪——我可真是讨厌他……”托里斯手里的动作猛地加重，他自己却毫无知觉，“但我没想到，你也这么在意他，真让我怀疑在我走了之后，他是不是也爬上了你的床。”托里斯的声音沉下去。他顿了一会儿，抬起头，表情不见之前的恬静。他皱着眉头，露出痛苦的忧郁，“你告诉我，有过吗？”

已经被抑制的情绪忽然间重现，如蔓藤般勒裹住伊万的心脏。“……你把我当什么？一个荡妇？”

托里斯把伊万挽起的裤腿放下。他上了床，两腿分开跪在伊万的身侧，手却抵在伊万脸边。伊万的眼睛里交杂着痛恨与愤怒，却又有惶恐无措一闪而过。

对托里斯来说，伊万的情绪就像鸦片一样令他上瘾。他贴着伊万的嘴唇，轻轻吮吸，“你不是吗？”

伊万偏开头，想躲避托里斯几乎让人溺毙的亲吻，却被托里斯捏着下颚，将头又转过来。托里斯鼻尖与伊万相碰，他皱眉的样子还是会让人想起过去那个温柔到优柔寡断又恪尽职守的管家，但事实却像是被刻刀划花了。

托里斯说话时的气息，直接呼在伊万的嘴唇上，“你记得，你当着我的面，和多少人做过爱吗？还在军营里的时候，我觉得你简直就是个肮脏的妓女，谁都能搞上你……而作为你贴身男佣的我，就更下贱了。不光要看着我自甘堕落的主人在别人的身下高潮，还要为你和那些人的找借口掩饰——再没有比做你的男仆更让人没有尊严的工作。”

这一段被托里斯翻出来的往事，连伊万都已经不记得了——他甚至从没放在心上。那时候他才十七岁，正是放浪形骸、血气方刚的年龄，容易被欲望驾驭、又远离家族的束缚。在军营里与那些同龄的青年人一同纾解欲望，对那时候的伊万来说是再正常不过的事情。托里斯又是个彻头彻尾的异性恋，并且爱着他的妹妹——他又能对托里斯做什么呢？更何况，这一段荒唐经历的开端，根本就因托里斯而起。

这一段十六年前的过去，唯一值得伊万记住的，也只有这一点了。

伊万回想起来，简直要大笑出声。他抬手的动作带动腕间铁链发出“铃铃”的金属声，最后抓住了托里斯挂在颈间的十字架挂坠，用力得几乎要将那挂坠扯下。

他的声音透着咬牙切齿的讽刺，“最开始差一点强奸我的，不就是你吗？”

那个晚上，他们一群新兵为加入帝国海军而庆祝，喝了不少酒。伊万喝多了，一个人在驻扎海港的村镇里散步，最后坐在一片草地上睡着。而他因唇齿纠缠和动情的抚摸醒来时，托里斯已经顶进了他的后穴。

托里斯十分珍惜他的挂坠。他把伊万的手指一根根掰开，与伊万十指交扣着，以免伊万再去拉扯那个挂坠。他撑在床头的手改按在伊万的肩上，“可你当时也没有抵抗。”

十六年前的夜里，伊万转醒后没有立即推开托里斯。托里斯的主动让伊万浑身发软。伊万借着酒意迎合起托里斯缠弄着他的唇舌，甚至弓起背脊，将下身迎向托里斯，他几乎就要将双腿缠上托里斯的腰，乞求托里斯更强硬地占有他。然而，在漫天星光下，托里斯的欲望埋在他的身体里，捧着他的脸，轻吻他的嘴唇，却深情款款地叫他“娜塔莎”。

这个事实折磨着伊万，让他一度也觉得自己在托里斯面前无比卑贱。他现在更是痛恨自己。

托里斯更深一步与伊万的唇舌交缠。当年让伊万求而不得的温柔亲吻，在现在更像是偏执的掠夺。

“你……如果觉得……我肮脏，就放过我……”

伊万的话在深吻里支离破碎，托里斯却听得清晰。他狠狠咬破伊万的嘴唇。

“别担心，只要你是我的，你就是干净的。”

“……你是上帝吗？你以为你穿着神父袍，就在替上帝行事吗？”伊万干涩地笑起来，“上帝早就死了。”

“上帝还活着。他把你交给了我，那我就会顺应主的意志，照料你。”托里斯含着伊万嘴唇流出的血，吻了吻伊万的下颚，咬在了伊万的喉间。他的舌头贴着伊万的喉结。

托里斯说话的声音带动伊万喉结的震动，就好像伊万也在发声，“更何况，你能去哪里呢？这个世界上的伊万·布拉金斯基，已经死在大战里了。”

“莱维斯因为你的死讯早就从你们家离开，现在布尔什维克大概也已经把你们家的产业收缴充公了。布拉金斯基家因为你的战死，早都溃败。在所有故人眼里，你是个死人，你又能去哪里？”

伊万摇着头，抵触着被世界抛弃的恐惧，“我没有！我还活着……”

“伊万·布拉金斯基已经死了。是我救了你。”托里斯的舌尖顺着伊万的喉管滑到他突耸的锁骨间。

 “所以，你是我的。”

他收紧了与伊万交握的手指，声音低沉得压抑。“万尼亚……万尼亚，你是我的……你是我的……”

如果伊万仔细听，也许会觉得，托里斯的声音哑得带着哭腔。

 

伊万·布拉金斯基还活着，却活得如同死去。

他活在修道院的地窖里，整整三年。这三年里，他活在永无止尽的绝望中，但千篇一律的日子却让每个明天都像昨天一样飞逝。

托里斯离开时为他开着的灯明晃晃地亮着。伊万却躺在床上，呆愣地盯着天花板，极度反胃。黑面包浸泡在加了果酱的茶水里越涨越大，的确容易让人觉得不舒服。

托里斯走之前强迫伊万吃光了早餐。实际上，那并不算强迫，托里斯仅仅是轻抚他后颈上那一处伤疤，沉默地注视他而已。在那道被无数种情绪交杂、伊万从未理解过的目光里，伊万只能毛骨悚然地服从。

过去的托里斯并不是这样的。甚至在他刚从战场上退下、在维尔纽斯的郊外被托里斯照顾至康复时，托里斯都不是这样。伊万已经不记得阳光的颜色和温度，但在深秋里，托里斯温柔地为他摘去落在发顶的枯红落叶时的微笑，时不时在伊万眼前闪现。

那个托里斯已经死了。

死去的人不是伊万，而是托里斯。伊万甚至不知道，他朝思暮想、求而不得的托里斯，究竟是在什么时候、又是在哪里死去的。

他也无力去想。他又困又累，意识缥缈，转眼就沉沉睡去。

一切都变得模糊，他唯一记得的是，伊万·布拉金斯基仍然活着。

 

莱维斯花两个多小时就逛完了这个镇子，途中还去乡镇历史博馆里转了一圈。

这个小镇不大，历史却相当悠久，大约可追溯至立陶宛公国时期。因为这里离维尔纽斯不远，又依山傍水，当年的国王经常来这附近游玩打猎，甚至建了行宫。镇上的那座教堂大约也是那个时候建给国王和贵族们进行宗教仪式的。不过也有文献表明，教堂和行宫的另一个用途是给立陶宛大公国的国王提供一个战争中的避难所。但不管怎么说，在立陶宛和莫斯科公国的战争中，行宫已经被焚毁，当初只是个礼拜堂规模的教堂却遗留下来，并扩建成现在主教堂的样子。

另外，这个小镇离几年前大战的战线也不远，镇子的边缘还能看见许多在战争中被炮火摧毁、还未被清理修葺的建筑残骸。坍塌的墙体和压断的木质家具零零落落地堆积在一起，又被覆上了一层肮脏的混着污泥的雪。

在早晨的晴空又逐渐被阴云遮蔽，阳光也消散后，那一片七零八落的废墟更像是被埋在灰色的厚雪里，被野兽吞食剩下的枯骨。原本被阳光晒化的一层薄薄的雪水又冻结起来，如同摔碎的玻璃酒瓶一样散落在地上。

寒冷的雾重新漫在空中，连路标都变得模糊不清。而那教堂的尖顶却直直地刺穿冷雾，沉默地耸立着，像是一座熄灭的灯塔。

莱维斯循着教堂的方向往回走去。冰渣在他脚下发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的挤压声，他的靴子上也被溅起的雪水泡得发亮。又下雪了。雪花在他的毛领、头发、胡髭上粘得到处都是。他的脖颈暴露在风中，被吹得刺骨地疼。莱维斯只好拢了拢衣领，缩起脖子，加快了脚步。

旅馆的大门紧闭，但旅馆里的灯光透过窗户在门前投下一片带着暖意的暗黄。莱维斯推门的瞬间，门也被夹着雪的狂风撞开，砸在内室的墙上，发出“哐”地一声响。他不得不费劲地将门关上。

旅馆大厅里的人倒是出乎意料地多，一群大约是与莱维斯同车的旅客正聚集在壁炉前围成一圈闲聊。莱维斯的突然出现打断了他们低声的谈话，但他们随后又并不在意地继续下去。旅店的老板听到开门声急急忙忙从里间跑出来，看到是莱维斯时才松了口气。莱维斯带着歉意地对他笑笑，抖了抖自己盖满雪的衣帽，上楼去了。

房间里称不上暖和，但也称不上冷，就是有一股融雪的潮湿。莱维斯脱下大衣挂在门背后，便坐在窗边的扶手椅里。

大雪把窗外的街景淹没，只剩下一片苍茫的灰白。莱维斯看见自己的脸被房间里的灯光映在了窗户上，仿佛自己正站在漫天大雪里，茫然地向前望。

莱维斯不喜欢自己的长相。看上去总是太稚嫩、太怯懦了，即便是蓄髭也让人感到故作成熟。不够沉稳，不够冷静，不够温柔。从他年少时起，就曾经暗暗希望自己能成为另一个样子……

“叩叩叩。”敲门声响起，“先生，我进来了。”一个妇人的声音用带口音的俄语道。

房门被推开。来人是一位面容和善的老妇人。莱维斯隐约记得这是旅店的老板娘。她端着托盘走进房间，把托盘里的茶壶和茶杯放在桌上，又递给莱维斯一个小酒壶。

莱维斯慌忙站起来，“不不不，太太您弄错了，我没有要这些东西。”

“先生，您别急，这都是送给您的。”老妇人的俄语虽然有些小错误，却非常流利。她笑容可亲地安抚他，“听说您和罗利纳提斯神父是故友，是吗？”

“以前的确认识……”

“您别谦虚了！我丈夫看见您和他一起喝茶！罗利纳提斯神父虽然是个良善的好人，可他行迹总有些孤僻，这么些年还从没见他和别人一同出入过！你们的关系——我是说，你们过去一定是要好的朋友吧？”

“那倒算不上……”莱维斯嗫嚅着开口，又立刻被老妇人打断了。

“如果您是罗利纳提斯神父的朋友，那请务必允许我款待您。”老妇人不容拒绝为莱维斯斟了一杯酒，“来喝一杯，暖和暖和吧。请千万不要推脱！多亏了罗利纳提斯神父，我丈夫才能健健康康地活到现在，要知道五年前那老头子差点死于哮喘，可罗利纳提斯神父却能让他活下来……真是感谢上帝！”

莱维斯不好意思地接过酒杯，小抿了一口。浓郁的谷物的味道随即在他口中漫开——是与蒸馏出的酒精完全不同的味道，苦涩得让他咋舌。

“您不用客气，多喝一点！”那位老妇人也丝毫没有离开的意思。她兴致高扬地盯着莱维斯，仿佛希望他一口气就将整一壶酒都喝干净，“答谢不了罗利纳提斯神父总让我们良心不安，能好好招待他的朋友，多少能让我们也心安一些……我们整个镇子都是这样想的！他这些年帮了我们多少忙呀！”

“他……我是说罗利纳提斯神父，他来这里很多年了吗？”莱维斯问。

“以我这老太婆的年龄来看倒不是太久……您让我想想……”那老妇人说着便扳着手指咕哝了好一会儿才答复他，“得有五六年了吧！说真的，罗利纳提斯神父在这里的时间并不久，但他实在是个仁慈的好人，是上帝最忠诚的使者，我们都非常尊敬他！有时候还觉得，神父有些过于仁慈了……”

莱维斯没有打断老妇人的话。的确，托里斯总是温和的，温和得让人感到压抑。可他的温柔与其说是对他人的宽恕与仁慈，实际上却比酷刑更残忍。莱维斯忘不了布拉金斯基先生曾烫伤他掌心的热泪，更受不了托里斯面对过往时的洒脱。他自嘲地笑了笑。

莱维斯的笑容落在老妇人眼里就是一种质疑，她当即板起脸严肃地问：“您不这么认为吗？”

“不，我……”

“先生，我告诉您，再也没有比罗利纳提斯神父更善良的人了，您作为他的朋友更应该清楚这一点！”自觉受到质疑的老妇人激动起来，她固执地站在莱维斯面前不愿离开，生气得跺脚又不停地咕哝着方言，“您不知道，那个时候德国人和俄罗斯人在我们这里打仗，却没一个是好东西！那时候死了不少人，还有好些姑娘被他们糟蹋了！但后来有个俄罗斯人不知道怎么来了我们这里……我是说，他们打仗的地方离这里挺远的……我也是听说，那个俄罗斯人浑身是血，竟然没死透，一路爬到了教堂门口，昏死在那里！这老太婆我是见到了的……那时候啊，俄罗斯军队都撤退好几天啦，也不知道跑了有多远，多亏罗利纳提斯神父好心收留了他，让那俄罗斯人在修道院里养伤，结果后来那俄罗斯人连招呼都不打，就悄悄溜走了！这群俄罗斯人没一个好东西……”

“您是说，罗利纳提斯神父救了那个俄罗斯士兵吗？”

“当然！要我说，能给这俄罗斯人几块干面包和水，留他一条命不交给德国人就不错了，但罗利纳提斯神父不光照顾他，还总陪他说话，我都看见好几次神父在修道院里陪他晒太阳了……罗利纳提斯神父可真善良！”老妇人一边称赞一边感叹，“您是不知道那俄罗斯人有多惨，连吃饭都需要罗利纳提斯神父一口一口喂，如果不是神父，他早就死了！”

这确实是托里斯最为人所知的善良。在莱维斯年少时也是这样，如果不是因为托里斯的善良，他大概早就被布拉金斯基先生的猎枪一击毙命，哪还有机会活到今天。也正是因为与生俱来的善良与同情心，托里斯才能够胜任神父这个身份……

那老妇人还在喋喋不休，但莱维斯的思绪却飘远了。莱维斯想，如果得救的是布拉金斯基先生，那就好了。对托里斯而言，成为神父，为世人、为上帝服务，可能比服侍布拉金斯基先生来得更轻松。毕竟布拉金斯基先生不是什么好相与的主人，暴躁、任性、易怒，时不时就会有些让仆从苦恼的突发奇想。可比起同情与他毫不相关的人，莱维斯更愿意同情布拉金斯基先生。被爱情折磨得脆弱又无助的布拉金斯基先生……

冻结在外侧窗玻璃上的薄冰将窗内外的世界隔绝，房间内的摆设和人影被昏暗的光投射在窗中。莱维斯又一次瞥见窗户里的倒影。在暗黄色的光芒里，房间里的一切都变得柔和了。旅店老板娘的面容也被蒙上一层温柔的色彩。莱维斯突然又回想起当年的布拉金斯基先生。    

那是莱维斯来到布拉金斯基家的第一个冬天，大概也是布拉金斯基先生与托里斯在一起的最后一个冬天。莱维斯作为布拉金斯基先生的贴身男仆自然对布拉金斯基先生寸步不离，他陪着布拉金斯基先生出入他的书房、会客室，有时候还会在小客厅里陪布拉金斯基先生一块儿坐上一会儿。莱维斯本以为自己不会把那一段往事记得这么清楚，但当他真正想起来时，不光是当时的光影与色彩历历在目，连布拉金斯卡娅小姐偶尔摆弄钢琴的声音也犹在耳际。

那大概是一种暴风雨前的安宁。托里斯和布拉金斯基先生的相处缓和下来，可那时候莱维斯就感到奇怪，为什么布拉金斯基先生从来不正眼看托里斯。每当托里斯汇报田产佃租和其他家产收益的时候，布拉金斯基先生总是背对着他，面向纷飞大雪都看不见的黑茫茫的窗外，时不时给一两句简短的回应。莱维斯曾为托里斯感到难过，因为托里斯的深情甚至换不来布拉金斯基先生好好地看他一眼。可他现在却不知道自己究竟该为谁感到难过。他看着窗户里的自己和那位老妇，突然之间意识到，也许布拉金斯基先生的目光也从来没有离开过托里斯。

老妇人又对莱维斯说了几句什么，又在莱维斯随口应了一声之后退出了房间。莱维斯也不知道那老妇人到底说了些什么。他沉浸在了回忆里……他隐约记得，当时面对窗中倒影的布拉金斯基先生，神情也是柔和的。也许……他看的不是除了风雪空无一物的窗外，而是窗镜中，温柔顺从的托里斯。莱维斯不知道这是现实，还是被时光扭曲的幻想。他仿佛回到了数年前，宽敞而温暖的豪华居室里，木讷而胆怯地盯着窗玻璃——而那里倒映着所有人的脸。

他一时又想到在布拉金斯基先生奔赴战场前，将他认作托里斯时的表白，和他悄悄留给布拉金斯基先生的那个吻。

等在鼻塞之后，莱维斯才意识到自己又哭了。他无比怀念他从布拉金斯基先生那里留下来的那条围巾，他有些后悔将它交给托里斯了。他无比怀念布拉金斯基先生，不论是他的指责抑或是冷漠。

他独自坐在窗前，不断擦去怎么也止不住的眼泪，一直等到狂风停歇。

 

在注视着伊万用完晚餐之后，托里斯没有留在地窖里陪他，而是回到自己房间，准备圣诞节庆典时讲经的内容。托里斯没有太多时间与伊万相处——把伊万藏在这里不是一件容易的事，修道院里人来人往，除了诸多教民，还要避开教堂执事们，托里斯只能压缩自己待在伊万身边的时间。不过，单只是“伊万就在这里，且完完全全属于托里斯·罗利纳提斯”的这一个事实，就能让托里斯满足。

他追求的仅此而已。

从以前到现在，托里斯都自知不是一个有野心的人。他性情温和单纯，还有一点完美主义的执拗。他最大的优点是忠诚，没有野心、随波逐流且安于现状的忠诚，以至于他的父亲寄希望于让他也成为布拉金斯基家的管家。

托里斯没有辜负他父亲的厚望。他刻意遗忘了自己幼年的理想，毫不抵抗地被带离故乡，安排在伊万身边，照顾这位布拉金斯基家唯一的继承人。托里斯按部就班地成长，顺从得甚至有些软弱地被伊万欺凌捉弄，毫无悬念地爱上貌美的娜塔莎·布拉金斯卡娅小姐并被拒绝。他曾经以为自己会就像这样，顺利、平淡又有些压抑地过完他整个人生，可当他意识到他爱着伊万时，托里斯才发现，自己是个彻头彻尾的疯子。

他的人生其实在从最初被安排在伊万身边长大时，就已经被扭曲了。托里斯无法忍受离开伊万的每一个瞬间。训练有素的习惯逼迫他质询自己，他的伊万过得好吗；而他的感情则将他陷入无法自拔的想念里。他曾整天整夜地出现幻听与幻觉，幻想他还是布拉金斯基家的管家，兼任伊万·布拉金斯基的贴身男仆，幻想伊万语带不可一世的骄矜和无法掩饰的依赖， **指使他做一些听上去匪夷所思的、刻意为难人的事情——幻想伊万勾着嘴角，露出让人心生寒意的微笑，在他面前舒展着自己赤裸的身体，对他说……**

托里斯在离开俄罗斯后的数不清的夜里向上帝祈求。他请求上帝，把伊万带到自己身边来吧。

上帝做到了。

托里斯也正履行着将一生奉献给上帝的承诺。

 

门房敲响托里斯房间的门时已经入夜了。铜钟被暴风雪吹得东摇西摆而发出的沉闷钟声已经消停了好一段时间，看来这个时候，风已经静了下来。

“罗利纳提斯神父，您就寝了吗？”门房又在托里斯的门上轻敲了三下，问道。

“还没有。请您稍等。”托里斯把手里的书和纸稿摞在一起，推到桌子的左上角，起身走去开门。一阵冷风窜进屋子里，让他冷不丁地打了一个寒颤。

门房站在门口，一副被冻坏了的样子。“有事吗？”托里斯问。

那门房点点头，“有一位先生说是您的朋友，要见您呢。但我想，这个时间您肯定已经休息了，就把他拦在了门口。可他不管怎么说都想要进来，还声称是您的老朋友，我想，还是来告诉您一声比较好。”

“那位先生叫什么名字？”

“哎呀，他说过，可是我给忘了，好像是叫……”门房敲了敲脑袋，很苦恼的样子。

“莱维斯·加特兰是吗？”

“对对，没错，就是他！这是您的朋友吗？”

对托里斯来说，莱维斯不论是什么时候都算不上是一个朋友。可托里斯还是点了点头，“麻烦您把他带进来吧。”

      

没过一会儿，莱维斯就跟着门房出现在了托里斯的房间里。莱维斯小心翼翼地打量着这一间并不宽敞房间。房间里摆设陈旧，除了必要的家具和一些书本之外唯一的装饰物，就是银制的十字架和圣言的雕刻版，很有苦修的气氛。不要说比不上过去布拉金斯基家的豪宅，连莱维斯这几年在里加租的小公寓看起来都比这里要舒适许多。

莱维斯隐隐对托里斯的生活感同情。他小心翼翼的，生怕自己的哪一个眼神会对托里斯造成困扰，但托里斯却对自己的陋室泰然处之。他为莱维斯搬来了椅子，还倒了一杯水，随后又坐回书桌前。“加特兰先生，我能为您做些什么？”

“不不不……”托里斯谦卑恭和的语气让莱维斯捧着水杯的手都发抖了起来，他快速地摇了摇头，“您不需要为我做什么……”

“那您在这个时候来找我又是为什么呢？”托里斯的语气更柔和了，还有了些循循善诱的味道。他不动声色地盯着莱维斯，可莱维斯却没注意到这一点。他低着头，一动不动地望着自己的水杯，对自己的来意羞于启齿。

“加特兰先生，如果您不告诉我您为什么来找我，我又怎么能帮助您呢？”

莱维斯叹了一口气，“罗利纳提斯先生……神父，原谅我还是这么称呼您……我怎么都睡不着，总觉得少了点什么。我想了很久，才觉得，我还是需要布拉金斯基先生的围巾……这些年来，我一直将它放在枕头边，没有它我就难以入睡……而您，我想您并不需要它，它对您也没有任何意义……您已经有了上帝的陪伴，而那条围巾是我拥有的唯一一件布拉金斯基先生的遗物。我很需要它……”莱维斯顿了顿，抬起头，迎着托里斯的目光，“请您将它还给我吧。”

托里斯突然站起来。那袭黑色长袍比乌云密布的冬夜更黯淡，衣袂随着他的动作而翻滚，像是在暗处兴风作浪的影子。莱维斯天生对危险的敏感让他背脊发寒。托里斯面上仍带着笑意，而实际上，托里斯的笑容里除了温柔之外，就是漠然。连轻蔑都不屑给予的漠然。

在莱维斯忐忑不安的打量下，托里斯竟然笑了出来。他站在莱维斯面前，居高临下地说：“抱歉，加特兰先生，我没法把围巾给您。”

莱维斯慌张地解释，他拽住了托里斯的袖口，“但是您要这围巾有什么用呢，我是说……”

“我没法把围巾给您，加特兰先生。”托里斯轻巧地拂去莱维斯拉扯他袖子的手，发音清晰地又说了一遍，语调甚至变成了莫斯科口音中的义正言辞。他的笑容里充满了冠冕堂皇的歉意，“我已经将它送人了。冬日苦寒，总有人比你更需要这一条围巾，这能让他们过上一个稍微暖和一些的冬天。不是吗？”

托里斯的话把莱维斯撞得头晕目眩，他不知道在这样的情境中什么样的反应最为恰当。托里斯说的半点没错，甚至渗透着圣职者独有的悲天悯人……然而席卷的愤怒还是驱使着莱维斯坐直了身体。他奋力张了张嘴，他试图发出声音，可脱口而出的音节碎不成句，“你怎么……你怎么能……”

“实在抱歉。”托里斯语带怜悯，却没有做更多解释。

托里斯的冷漠刺痛了莱维斯。他泄气地坐回原处，望着托里斯波澜不惊的面容，喃喃地说：“这可是布拉金斯基先生的围巾啊……我以为您对布拉金斯基先生是有感情的……”

“请您注意您的言辞……”

莱维斯仿佛没有听见托里斯的警告。他仰着脸，隔着眼睛里充盈起的泪水，恍惚地打量着托里斯，试图找出他平静神情中的裂缝，却徒劳无用。莱维斯嘴唇打着颤，“我以为您和布拉金斯基先生是相爱的……”

外面又开始下雪。厚重的雪被风席卷着撞上玻璃窗，发出轻微而沉闷的撞击声，也许是窗户外层的霜花被撞碎了。

托里斯低下头，“您弄错了——”

“我没有！”莱维斯失控地打断托里斯的否认。他摇着头，也许是酒精壮了他的胆子，又让他情绪激荡，“您不用否认……我知道我说的是真的。”莱维斯眼里泛出泪，托里斯黑色的身影在他眼中也模糊不堪。他隐约觉得托里斯身边还有一个人，高大且英俊、冷酷而脆弱，拥抱着托里斯的影子。“我见过您与布拉金斯基先生在一起，我是说……情事时的样子……”

“我的上帝啊，您还要继续下去吗？您是想侮辱谁呢？上帝禁止这一切……”

“我没有污蔑任何人！罗利纳提斯先生……罗利纳提斯神父……我亲爱的管家先生！您知道的，这一切都切切实实地发生过！您没有必要隐瞒，我也没有做梦……您的上帝，您如今的真主，一定比我更清楚地知晓这一切。”

莱维斯不知道自己是从哪里获得了口若悬河的勇气，他只觉得他的脸颊被泪水浸得发烫。“可我现在为布拉金斯基先生感到不值……您不值得他毫无保留的爱情。”没错，莱维斯终于为他汹涌的情绪找到了原由，“我不知道您与布拉金斯基先生之间曾经发生过什么……我……我也无从知道。但是，布拉金斯基先生……那么爱您。”他仿佛回到了与他的布拉金斯基先生相处的最后一夜，又仿佛看见了在那之前的无数夜晚。在无数的夜里，布拉金斯基先生自托里斯离开后的沉默被高浓度酒精浇灌成了毫无自觉的泪水与对托里斯的呼唤。“您如果知道布拉金斯基先生是用怎样的声音呼唤着您的名字，又是用怎样的表情说出对您的爱……可您怎么会知道呢？您还戴着那一条项链，所以我以为您是知道的……可您根本不明白！如果您知道布拉金斯基先生对您究竟怀抱着怎样深刻的感情，您又怎么会……可现在您也不会知道了……布拉金斯基先生……”莱维斯泣不成声。

托里斯安静地听着莱维斯情绪激动的哭诉，没有打断他。他抚摸着自己胸前的项链，一次又一次用指腹触碰十字架的边缘。

莱维斯的恸哭似乎对他没有丝毫触动。莱维斯又怎么会知道他与伊万的感情与过往？莱维斯又怎么会有资格评判？莱维斯只是牢牢地抓住对往事片面又一厢情愿的解读，像是在湖心的漩涡里紧抱着唯一的浮木。

等到莱维斯的情绪逐渐平复，托里斯才递给莱维斯一张手帕，请莱维斯擦一擦自己的眼泪。

莱维斯的酒劲在大哭之后醒了大半。他羞赧地接过手帕，“抱歉……”

“我很抱歉给您带来这么大的困扰，也很抱歉我的过去给您造成的负面影响。”托里斯抢先说。他清朗的嗓音让壁炉里的火光跳了跳，“您说得没错……上帝必定知晓我的过去，我也不需向他隐瞒。而我如今成为神父，成为上帝的仆从，也说明他宽恕了我……”托里斯叹了一口气，冲莱维斯歉意一笑，“您说的都曾是事实。我也爱过布拉金斯基先生。”

“您说曾……”

“是啊。”托里斯说，“都是过去的事了。”

莱维斯的眼神里又出现了纠缠不清的痛苦。

“毕竟只有上帝是永存的，而感情不是。我在布拉金斯基先生身边的时间比您更久……也更了解他。”托里斯叹气，神色平静地微笑起来，“您只知道他爱着我的时候，却不知道他不爱我的时候。您瞧，您并没有真正见识过，布拉金斯基先生和那些欧洲贵族们一同声色犬马的生活吧。整个欧洲大陆，我不知道能数出多少与布拉金斯基先生有染的大贵族来……”

莱维斯记起了当初来到布拉金斯基先生家中的那位优雅的法国青年。莱维斯直觉地认为布拉金斯基先生对他并没有爱情……他没有忘记他们有多么亲密，但肢体上的接近并不代表爱情！布拉金斯基先生的忧郁和痛苦都只有一个来源，那就是托里斯……连当时那位法国贵族的到来，大概都与托里斯有不可分割的关联……

莱维斯忍不住开口：“但那位法国的先生——我忘记了他的名字，布拉金斯基先生才会在他身上寻求安慰，都是因为您与布拉金斯卡娅小姐的丑事……”.

“你又知道些什么？！”

莱维斯在托里斯的呵斥下猛地住嘴。用呵斥形容或许不当，因为托里斯只是单单提高了他的语调。他声音中的柔和像是被寒风冻住了，话尾却仿佛着火般急促。

托里斯不可避免地回想起那段往事。在摇曳的灯光里，布拉金斯卡娅小姐冷艳的面容如同鬼魅。她披散着头发，唇色殷红，尽管赤裸着身体神情却鄙夷而轻蔑。她对托里斯的挣扎报以冷笑，一次又一次重申着托里斯心底最深刻的自卑与恐惧——低贱如他，配不上布拉金斯基家的任何一个人，而伊万·布拉金斯基，更不会属于他。更可怕的是，他被说服了。

……托里斯宁愿自己永远也记不起那一个夜晚。但托里斯很快就在莱维斯又惊又怕的眼神里调节好了情绪。他刻意放缓语速，压抑音调，尽量让自己像在唱安魂弥撒那样对莱维斯娓娓道来。“……加特兰先生，您不懂他。除了您口中的那位波诺弗瓦公爵，英国的柯克兰爵士也曾和他有过一段风流韵事。从伦敦到莫斯科，从西西里岛到斯德哥尔摩，不论他与谁拥抱亲吻，我都看在眼里……我就在他身边。我没有怨言，这是一个仆从应尽的责任。可在最后，他选择让我离开。”

“您天真的正义感让我感到钦佩，加特兰先生。但您搞错了。您根本没弄明白。”托里斯站起来，背过身去，长长的黑袍像是一幅巨型幕布，为莱维斯憧憬过的相爱拉上了最后的帷幔，“是他先抛弃我的……他才是背叛者。”

“……所以您恨他，是吗？”莱维斯问。

“不，我不恨他。”托里斯转过身来，他手中仍旧捏着胸口的项链，项链的十字架轮廓在灯光里闪闪发亮，“我反倒感谢他。感谢他，让我拥有了为上帝服务的机会。在过去的三十年里，我从未感到过如今的平静。而现在，我拥有了我想要的一切，这是上帝赋予我的——没有杂音的生活。”

托里斯居高临下地俯视着莱维斯，柔和秀丽的面孔被灯光与阴影斑驳了。

迟钝如莱维斯也终于感觉到托里斯对他来访的抵触。也许他的确打破了托里斯所追求的平静的生活。这位罗利纳提斯神父一心想要与过去的管家先生划清界线，他过去对布拉金斯基先生的忠诚早就被埋葬在了他对上帝的祈祷里。

“……我打扰到您平静的生活了吗？”莱维斯忍不住问。

他最终从托里斯不置可否的微笑中得到了回答。面对着托里斯温和又冷酷的笑容，莱维斯隐约听到了一声叹息。他几年前听到过无数次，在自己的梦境中听到得更多——那曾经是布拉金斯基先生发怒的前兆，后来又变成布拉金斯基先生沉默的痛苦。

“您还有什么问题吗？”托里斯问。

莱维斯没有回答。他屏住呼吸，侧耳倾听。风雪渐大，即便隔着窗，狂风卷着雪也仿佛要撞碎玻璃，破窗而入。大约是他的错觉。

他摇摇头，深吸一口气，站了起来，决定向托里斯告辞。

而等莱维斯顶着狂躁的风雪走回旅馆时，他的脚步却停在了旅馆门前。他眯着被风刮得睁不开的眼睛，拂去挂在睫毛上的碎雪，望了望夜空。漫天飞雪把漆黑的乌云都遮住了，天地像被罩上灰纱。

莱维斯忽然感到庆幸——即使只是愚蠢的幻想，可他仍感到庆幸。至少，天堂里的布拉金斯基先生永远不会知道，那个对他忠心耿耿的管家，那个无私而深沉地爱着他的托里斯，已经消失了。

 

托里斯是嫉妒莱维斯的。这种嫉妒原本只像是空气中一丝几不可闻却的气息，始生于数年前，伊万剥夺了托里斯担任了近十年的贴身男仆职位，并任命给莱维斯的时候，并自那时起，弥久不散。在托里斯对感情尚且懵懂时，他曾多么希望能摆脱这个职务，可等伊万真的将他梦寐以求的自由还给他时，他却感到自己心脏如痉挛般狠狠地一缩。

那不是失去的痛苦，而是嫉妒。这嫉妒在托里斯奉伊万之命离开布拉金斯基家之后曾数度在深夜里灼烧着他，又在与莱维斯重逢，听见莱维斯一次又一次以爱慕、敬仰、顶礼膜拜的口吻叙述着本应属于他和伊万的过去时，再度沸腾。

这嫉妒终于蒸腾成弥漫的烟雾，麻痹了托里斯的理智，几乎让托里斯发疯。

托里斯多么嫉妒莱维斯啊。嫉妒莱维斯曾取代了他的位置，与伊万为伴。嫉妒伊万几乎不离身的围巾沾上了莱维斯的气味。嫉妒莱维斯目睹了伊万的醉酒。嫉妒莱维斯听见伊万原本应对他诉说的爱语。嫉妒莱维斯触碰过伊万……

嫉妒莱维斯对伊万所怀有的爱，是少年人独有的仰慕与憧憬，纯粹而纯净，像是初夏时节徐徐微风里的万丈阳光。而托里斯对伊万——或者说，直到托里斯能够坦诚地面对自己伊万的爱情时，他才明白，他和伊万之间感情像是浸在污水里的海绵，因充盈着浑浊不堪的记忆而饱满。

托里斯已经回忆不起娜塔莎骑着白马，驻足在繁密大树下时，她究竟是什么模样。那时他也只是个被迷恋冲昏了头脑的愚蠢的少年，心中早就被悸动和羞涩占得满满当当。托里斯低着头，嗫嚅着向娜塔莎袒露自己含羞待放的稚嫩恋情。娜塔莎却没有给他任何回应——托里斯那时候只感到失落，他那时候尚未明白娜塔莎对伊万究竟怀抱有怎样扭曲深刻的情欲，也尚未明白娜塔莎对他的敌意，更不明白伊万。

可他没多久就明白了。

托里斯没有察觉到伊万正在他身后，直到伊万的马发出一声重重的吐息。托里斯猛然回头——明媚的阳光泼洒进枝叶间的缝隙里，照亮了伊万浅金色的头发，他周身仿佛会发光，可面色却是阴郁的——托里斯忘不了伊万的样子。

伊万正面无表情地看着他，仿佛商人看着待价而沽的货品，又像是野兽打量正待捕杀的猎物。托里斯毫无知觉地向后缩了缩。这个动作大概又触动了伊万敏感的神经。伊万弯了弯眼睛，露出作弄人时那样的笑容，深深望了托里斯一眼，看也没看娜塔莎就驾马离开。

那时的托里斯将伊万的笑容单纯地解读成在讥讽托里斯不自量力的行为，但多年以后再回忆起时，托里斯想，他高傲的主人，大概是在嘲笑他自己。

自那之后，他们还算平和无忧的少年时光分崩离析。伊万自请前往远东参战，托里斯作为贴身男仆理应跟随，在这场以俄国耻辱的战败而告终的战争里，伴随着伊万和托里斯的是混乱、疏远、痛恨、伤病……和愧疚。

托里斯将自己单纯的年少时光献给了别人，他和伊万都因此付出代价。托里斯不是不后悔。

但多年以后再回忆起时，已经太晚了。像是离弦的箭，一旦射出，再无法挽回。等托里斯明白自己深爱伊万时，伊万却笃信他爱着娜塔莎——如同一场无穷尽的追逐游戏，他们煞费苦心地奔向彼此的方向，却越离越远。到最后，托里斯只希望自己在伊万身边，却连这样微小的愿望也得不到满足。

托里斯只希望伊万在自己身边。

托里斯站起身，划亮一根火柴，点燃了桌上的蜡烛。他托起烛台走向通往地窖的小铁门，翻找出钥匙，插进锁眼。可正待他推开门时，托里斯又退缩了。上帝将伊万重新送到他身边，他固然想让伊万留下来，不择手段。可这并不代表托里斯无所畏惧。

他害怕伊万不再爱他。

托里斯在伊万的爱意里活了三十年，这份爱情从幼年自捉弄而起的稚嫩，到少年时期互相伤害的偏激，再到后来的绝望和释怀。托里斯不知道不再爱他的伊万究竟是什么样子。

托里斯在铁门边站了很久，直到半长的蜡烛几乎熔尽才醒过神来。他长叹了一口气，吹灭蜡烛，锁起铁门，把烛台重新放回桌上。

他害怕伊万不再爱他。可他更害怕伊万离开。

 

伊万兴奋得无法入睡。他不知疲惫地在房间里踱步，缺乏锻炼的肌肉因过度的走动而发痛发胀也毫无知觉。

将他困在这间房间里的细铁链从床边朝他的方向延伸，原本应该连接着他手腕上的手铐，此时却像一条被斩断的蛇伏在地上，露出裂口处摩擦捶打出的粗糙断纹。

他想离开这个不见天日的鬼地方，他想要自由。

他原本都已经忘记了自由的味道，直到他看到了那句话——

伊万抬头，房间中央空悬着一盏昏黄的吊灯，伊万却透过灯光看见了如地毯般绵延的绿草，高耸俊丽的桦林，辽阔蔚蓝的海……

“我来到这个世间，是为了看见太阳。”

 

肆虐的风雪在凌晨不知不觉地就停了，天空也久违地放晴。宿醉后的莱维斯在明亮却无温度的阳光普照里醒来，头疼欲裂。他用指关节按着自己的太阳穴，半天才感到意识有些清明。

莱维斯曾有个酗酒如命的主人，但他自己却对酒精敬而远之。葡萄酒酸涩，伏特加辛辣，连啤酒都有干麦芽的苦味，莱维斯总觉得难以下咽。酒后失态就更是第一次了……莱维斯想起自己昨夜对托里斯的放肆言行，不禁感到难为情。

他抵着太阳穴的手盖在脸上——既然围巾已经送给了托里斯，那么无论托里斯怎么处置，都与他没有半点关系，他感到后悔也好、痛惜也罢，都不应该再去向托里斯讨回。更何况，托里斯与布拉金斯基先生之间的是是非非，不是他应该置喙的。他就该把自己对布拉金斯基先生的绮念埋藏在心底，让这一点虚无缥缈的感情随着时间淡化。

莱维斯觉得自己应该去向托里斯道个歉，不然就太失礼。

他起身洗漱，理了理衣服，站在窗边向外望去。屋顶街道，目之所及，尽是白茫茫的一片。阳光从平整的雪上反射得光线四溢，竟让莱维斯感到刺眼。街道上别说车辙，连行人的脚印都稀疏零散，且大多数都汇聚在了街道尽头的邮局，光是在窗边向外看的这一小会儿，就能见到好几个人进进出出，不像其他地方那样冷清。

莱维斯走出房间下楼，楼下大厅里的人并不多，只有几桌前天一同乘车的旅客正在用餐。正值午餐时间，大家却都沉默不语，只有刀叉与瓷盘叮叮当当作响。这种场面在一个乡村旅馆倒不多见。

莱维斯找了个角落坐下来，随便要了点面包和热茶，打算凑活垫一垫肚子后，就去找托里斯为自己的无礼道歉。但他刚喝上一口热水，旅馆的大门就被人重重推开，冷风从洞开的大门口席卷进来，冻得莱维斯捂紧手里的热茶，打了个寒颤。

“快他妈把门关上！”

不知道是谁怒气冲冲吼了一声，不过随后门也确实被合上了。

来人穿着厚重的袄衫，脖颈间围着一圈毛绒领子，他掸掸衣服上沾上的碎雪，隐约露出了袄衫里面的铁路制服。莱维斯立刻想起了自己那张悬而未决的去波兰的车票。他打起精神刚想问那人点什么，那人却兀自开口了。

“乘坐前天夜里里加—华沙列车的旅客注意一下！”那人扯着嗓子在厅里喊了一声，惹来其他人或困惑或漠然的注视。大概是看大厅里人烟冷清，他找来老板娘，让她上楼把房间里的滞留旅客都喊下来，又让老板把他之后要说的话都给记下来，好传达给没在这里的旅客们。

那个铁路职员要求所有滞留旅客前往车站，重新登记自己的车票。原本故障的那辆列车一时半会儿是修不好了，所以有需要的旅客可以换乘明天经过这里去波兰的火车。但听说明天的火车铺位紧张，一等和二等车厢几乎满员，只有三等车厢还有一些位置留给滞留旅客。

如果赶不上明天的火车，天知道要再等多久。莱维斯心想，自己可是还有一份新工作要做的人呢。他看那铁路职员急躁地转达了口信之后又急匆匆地走了，自己也囫囵着把面包塞进嘴里，上楼拿了件大衣，跟着去了火车站。

火车站没有想象中的冷清。积雪早就被清理了堆在铁轨两侧，地面上的薄冰被踩碎成了深浅不一的污水坑。不少乘客也听到了要来登记车票的消息，在职员办公室门口排起了队。莱维斯来得不算早，在他前面已经排了不少人。因为列车席位变更还是保留的问题，办公室里还发生了好几次争执，有个打扮时髦的老太太不依不饶，硬要排上明天列车的一等席，闹了好半天也没有结果，最后被人给劝了回去。

轮到莱维斯的时候，他登记得倒是很迅速。明天列车的三等车厢还剩最后四个座位。他壮着壮着胆子，学着老成又滑头的模样，悄悄给职员塞了点钱，占了其中之一。

事情办好，他往回走的路上顺便去了一趟邮局，给他在华沙的朋友打了一封电报，告诉他明天就能抵达华沙，新年期间大概就能开始任职了。尔后他本想去向托里斯赔礼道歉，但教堂的看门人说罗利纳提斯神父这时候忙碌非常。今天晚上有平安夜的庆祝活动，居民们会在教堂里聚餐，再听罗利纳提斯神父讲经祈祷——这个时候，罗利纳提斯神父一定正在忙碌地准备安排庆祝事宜。

莱维斯遗憾地回到旅馆。刚推门进去，老板娘正和一个打下手的男孩说话，听见开门声，朝莱维斯看了一眼。莱维斯莫名地有点惊慌失措，羞涩地笑了笑，埋着头就冲着楼梯走过去。但老板娘却向他迎了过来。

“先生！”她一边喊着一边走到莱维斯身边，毫不见外地为他掸去身上的雪融化后的水珠。

“……您好。”莱维斯不自在地回答。

“过一会儿我们就要去参加教堂的庆祝活动啦，您也一块来吧？”她殷切地提出邀请。

“不……我……”

“先生，今天可是平安夜！您可是罗利纳提斯神父的好朋友呀！您一定要去……一个人过平安夜多孤单啊！”

老板娘一番话下来倒让莱维斯同意了。他不喜欢参加宗教仪式，但他明天早晨就要离开了，以后大约与托里斯不会再有往来，也不会有见面的机会……他还是要好好向托里斯道歉的。也算是同自己的过去正式道别。

一夜酒醉后，莱维斯忽然就想通了。那些他紧紧攥在手中宛如浮木的往事蓦地变得模糊，仿佛存在于异常久远的过去。他在想起布拉金斯基先生时，那一股纠缠着他的遗憾，像一夜之间被酒精稀释，令他释怀。

莱维斯回到房间，在床上躺了一会儿，竟不知不觉昏睡过去。

他睡得非常安稳，什么也没有梦见。

 

敲门声将莱维斯从睡梦里惊醒。旅馆的老板娘急促地敲门，一边对里面喊：“先生！先生！您还在休息吗？我们该去参加庆典了！”

莱维斯应着老板娘的催促，手在脸颊上拍了好几下才彻底庆幸过来。他对着镜子理了理衣服，拿起挂在衣架上的大衣和帽子便开了门。

盛装打扮的老板娘和这几天见到的朴素村妇截然不同。如果是在城里的街道上看见，莱维斯大概会把老板娘当作是个中产阶级家庭的女主人。她笑眯眯地将莱维斯引向楼下，大厅里已经聚积了不少人，其中有一大半都是滞留在村庄里的旅客。莱维斯甚至看见了好几个穿着昂贵皮草、携着女侍的妇人也像是要去参加礼拜活动。她们虽面露冷漠，不与旁人对话，但也不见不耐，而是和其他人一同等人陆陆续续从房间里出来。

等来到教堂时，天色早已暗了下来。夜间没有下雪，只有寒风偶尔将钟锤吹得来回摇摆，撞出“当当”的响声。

教堂的用餐区在与修道院连接的大厅里，空间十分宽阔。听说在战时，这里曾差一点被征用做士兵们的食堂，但还许可令还没从司令部传达下来，俄罗斯军队就溃不成兵地连夜撤退了。这整个村镇传奇地没有进一步牵扯进战争中。

教堂的晚餐不算丰盛，但对莱维斯来说足够填饱肚子。能在这个时节准备出这么多土豆也算了不起了。

坐在莱维斯身边的老太太不停地吹嘘自己在维也纳做律师的儿子如何优秀，莱维斯左顾右盼，随口应答，没怎么将老太太的话听进去。他原本想趁着用餐时间，向托里斯为自己昨天的失礼道歉，让托里斯别将他的胡言乱语放在心上，但莱维斯将整个餐厅里的人，顺着餐桌的排列都扫了一遍，托里斯并不在其中。

想要完成的事情悬而未决的感觉并不好受。莱维斯踌躇了半晌，拦下一个穿执事袍的中年人，却想起自己并不会说立陶宛语，只能用俄语混合着拉脱维亚语指手画脚。但那个青年光是听见“罗利纳提斯”这个名字就明白莱维斯是来找神父的。他摇了摇头，示意自己也不清楚，就又被其他人给叫走了。

莱维斯作罢，安静地听身边的老太太唠叨她的独子。他无味地咀嚼着煮土豆。

过了一个多小时，用完晚餐，参加庆祝活动的人们都来到教堂的正殿，各自找地方坐下。酒足饭饱之后，大部分人都在与周围的人闲聊，莱维斯却又紧张起来。他盯着宣讲台的位置，教堂里晃动的烛光让他的眼睛都充血得发热。他攥紧的手心也开始冒冷汗。莱维斯也不知道自己在紧张些什么。他总不会担心托里斯不参加庆典吧？

但托里斯不来又能怎么样呢？莱维斯虽然想向托里斯道歉，可即便不道歉……也无所谓。等莱维斯一坐上明天的火车，他和托里斯，他和他留在俄罗斯的青涩的迷恋，就不会再有任何交集。

莱维斯还是紧张得低下头，不敢再看留空的宣讲台。他还是希望能见到托里斯的，他还是想好好和他道别的……就当是向布拉金斯基先生道别了。

 

夜里八点时，随着教堂浑厚的钟声响起，庆祝活动开始。嘈杂的正殿瞬间安静了下来，只剩钟声渗透在空气里震荡着。

所有的视线焦点集中在高坛之上。

“铛——铛——”

每一声撞钟声都震耳欲聋，在无雪的夜里通透得仿佛能直击世人的灵魂，无端让人感到敬畏。

等第八声钟声结束之后，空气犹在战栗，万籁俱静。

托里斯出现在偏殿的入口，面色凝重地走向髙坛。

 

地下室里一片漆黑。没有光线，没有声音。只隐约能听见地面上的正殿里众人的祷告与唱诗班的歌声。

伊万背靠着通往上层的楼梯墙壁，极度警觉地注意着正殿里的声音。紧绷的神经令他身体不住发抖，他咬紧牙，屏住呼吸，生怕泄漏出半点声音。

三年了。

他终于离开了囚笼。

他以为自己已经忘记了自由的味道，但一旦嗅到自由的芬芳，他心中最深刻的渴望还是被激发了。他没有想到那根细铁链会这么轻易就被弄断，也许是因为长年累月的潮湿令它生锈，又也许是因为他平时有意无意的拉扯，也或许是因为上帝眷顾……感谢上帝。

伊万曾以为上帝背弃了他，但如今他相信，上帝怜爱世人，并终将还他以公正。

他趁托里斯睡着时，悄然离开。托里斯带来的拉住早已熄灭，他像是个无头苍蝇一般在漆黑一片的地窖里摸索，他在摸索着出口。其中一个楼梯通往一间卧室——他去过那里。他记得那是托里斯的卧室。三年前，当他拖着负伤的腿，一路爬行到教堂门口后，托里斯就是在这间房间里照料他……

但楼梯口的铁门被用铁链死死拴住。他只能扶着墙壁照原路返回到地窖层，向其他地方摸索。地下室的墙壁潮湿冰冷，身着薄衫的伊万更加瑟瑟发抖。他一瞬间曾想到，也许自己会就这样衣冠不整地冻死在野外。但他又想，即便是冻死，也是死在对自由的追求里，死而无憾。

好在他在摸索了一阵子之后找到了另一个向上行的楼梯。他所在的地下室只是这座楼梯的中间层，楼梯另有一半是向下而行。他走上了楼梯。

楼梯尽头是另一扇石门，他不抱希望地试着拧了拧门锁，却惊讶地发现没有被锁上。他只向外推了一点，便听见人声鼎沸。光是门被打开的细微缝隙透进来的光线，就明亮得让伊万感到刺眼。

他下意识将门关上——他不想暴露在众目睽睽之下。

三年前伊万在这里养伤的时候，他曾经大致了解过这座教堂的构造。如果他的记忆还没有生锈，这座楼梯连接着正殿，通往地窖之下的墓室。而今天是“平安夜”。不会有人前往墓室，他在这里是安全的。

只是伊万几乎无法控制自己想起他假寐时，托里斯亲吻他额头，轻声细语又仿佛饱含爱

意说出的“圣诞快乐”。

恐惧与痛苦仿佛巨树的根茎般刺穿他的心脏。

这不是他的圣诞节。

伊万在过去从未曾想过托里斯会憎恨他，憎恨到否定他东正教的信仰，剥夺他为人的尊严。不论托里斯再怎么用所谓的爱情来粉饰，那都不是爱……而是浓烈的恨意。

伊万背贴石壁，望着无边无际的黑暗出神。

他想了很多，但又什么都没想。在这一刻，这三年里永无边境的重复的日夜变成了水雾里绰约的影子，只要再有一阵风，就能真的烟消云散。取而代之的是他在这三年以前的回忆。

有过奢靡颓废，有过迷茫绝望，也释然过。伊万想，只要他能重新触及白雪，让雪在他的掌心里融化成水，他什么都会释然。

他是如此地想重获自由，以至于他能原谅一切。他根本不想像过去那样偏执地睚眦必报，他只想逃离这里，越远越好。

 

时不时从正殿里传来的声音逐渐微弱，最后地下室重回寂静。伊万光着脚踩在地砖上，早已冻得失去知觉。他的喉咙开始发痒，呼吸也越发急促。可他竭力地克制自己，不让自己发出半点声响。

也许地面上的人群已经散去，但伊万害怕托里斯循着声音找来。更令人恐惧的是，托里斯早应该找到他，却迟迟未来。

伊万面对着可能重获自由的机会没有半点犹豫，但他能躲藏到现在不能不说是侥幸。他在这座楼梯的角落处躲藏了很久，在八道钟声响起时，他听见了脚步声。那急促的脚步声如同幽灵般在空旷的地窖游荡，令伊万毛骨悚然。他知道那一定是托里斯。

那时托里斯没有来找他，不代表现在托里斯依然不会来。

每一秒都像是等待灵魂的葬礼。但伊万不想不明不白地死去。他想要活着。即便再耻辱，他也想要活下去。

伊万用力推开石门。

大门洞开。石门另一侧的明亮与嘈杂已经被深夜的宁静取代。

正殿里空无一人，明朗的月光从聚光的圆顶直直照射下来，照亮了圣餐桌，也照亮了悬在圣餐桌上方的耶稣雕塑。被钉在十字架上的耶稣如鲜活一般，仿佛在朗月之下即刻将重回人世。

伊万的恐慌突然被抚平了。他安下心来，面向耶稣，低下头在胸口划出一个十字，轻声祈祷。

这是他的救赎。

然而，伊万却意外瞥见在祷告席最末，有烛光一闪。

他蓦地抬起头。

一个人影坐在祷告席的最后一排。那个身影手里举着烛台，站起身，一步一步朝圣坛的方向走来。

伊万手脚冰冷，心更是一沉到底。

他觉得自己像是一只被玩弄于股掌的猎物，慌不择路地四处奔逃，以为重获新生，但猎枪却只待为他送上最后一击。

那身影是托里斯。

托里斯正朝他走来。

伊万僵立着。他的双腿像是被灌了铅，沉重得让他没有力气挪动半分。他在前一瞬还怀有的希望，他对未来生活的憧憬，像是萤火一样被扑灭，绝望从四面八方灌进他的血液里。       上帝背弃了他。托里斯替上帝行事，他犯下罪行却无人处罚。而伊万——他坚信自己是无辜的。可为什么上帝偏偏让他承受这种非人的待遇？

根本没有人来救赎他。

上帝已死。

伊万向往后腿，却摇摇晃晃地撞在圣餐桌边缘。托里斯稳步走向他，他退无可退。他只能将手紧紧地握成拳，像随时准备作战的斗士。

蜡烛的火焰在托里斯的步伐里跳跃，把托里斯的脸照得忽明忽暗，如同鬼魅。他脸上没有表情，看不见半点往日里的温煦笑意。托里斯投注在伊万身上的目光，像是一把钩子，精准而锐利，想要把离他还有数步之遥的伊万，勾拉到自己的身侧。

托里斯一步一步，向伊万走去。

他看着伊万逃避的神色，想起伊万小时候对他恶劣的捉弄。伊万骑着小马驹起先在草地上奔跑，后来转眼间就钻进了树林里。托里斯眼睁睁地看着，却犹豫着是应该去告诉父亲，还是应当陪着布拉金斯基小少爷一同玩耍。可没过多久，伊万就愁眉苦脸地从树林里出来。他沮丧地告诉托里斯，自己心爱的手表好像丢在树林里了。向来阴郁又喜怒不定的小万尼亚眼里闪着泪光，请求托里斯一定要帮他找到那块手表。

托里斯点点头，在树林里找了整个下午，直到日落天黑也没有找到，他又急又怕，流了满脸的眼泪，最后是被他父亲领着从树林里出来的。他往布拉金斯基家的主宅走，远远就看见伊万穿着睡衣，伏在二楼卧室的窗边看他。他去到伊万的房间里想向伊万道歉，侍者推开门，站在窗边的伊万回头。

伊万笑吟吟地看着托里斯狼狈地走向他。伊万穿着白色的睡衣，浅色柔软的卷发在灯光里仿佛有一圈光晕，像是天使。

托里斯正想开口道歉，伊万却抬了抬手，露出雪白手腕上的手表。

“我好像弄错了，对不起啦。”

伊万笑眯眯地说，眼睛里闪着诡计得逞的得意的光。

在托里斯的童年里，类似这样的事情不胜枚举，伊万捉弄他的主意层出不穷，仿佛没有止境。每一次当他被捉弄后，灰头土脸地去找伊万时，伊万都笑得开心地等他一步步走近。

他小时候可真讨厌伊万。托里斯想。他当时甚至笃定他们两看生厌。等他越来越了解伊万之后，面对伊万的恶作剧托里斯也只当是完成一份工作，心中的愤愤不平逐渐消退，伊万也像是厌倦了他这个玩具，不再捉弄他。

谁会想到，托里斯现在反而想看到伊万像小时候那样，再狡黠又得意地对他笑？

托里斯站定在伊万的面前。伊万垂着眼，睫毛不住颤抖，脸色苍白，嘴唇冻得发紫，像一只被人遗弃的幼兽。托里斯的心脏像是被人用羽毛轻轻一搔。

他伸出手覆在伊万的脸颊上，只觉得掌心冰凉。他大拇指的指腹在伊万发裂的嘴唇上摸了摸，手感更是粗糙。托里斯把烛台放在圣餐桌上，将伊万拥入怀中。伊万僵硬得像是块石头，托里斯一手抓住伊万垂在身侧的手，另一手在伊万的背上轻轻拍动抚摸，像是在安抚一个倔强固执的稚童。

“万尼亚，我们回去吧，这里太冷了。你会着凉的。”托里斯的下巴垫在伊万的肩窝，轻轻地说。

伊万的身体发颤，没有说话。托里斯也不急躁，像在哄婴儿入睡一般，一下又一下拍打伊万的后背。

“……你放我走吧。”伊万半晌开口，声音低哑，语气更是卑微，几近乞求。

托里斯抱紧他，“不行。”

“为什么？”

“因为……是上帝把你送给我的。”托里斯紧紧搂住伊万，搂住他消瘦得病态的身体。伊万太瘦了，完全没有过去匀称健硕的样子。他瘦得让托里斯搂着他的时候，都会被硌得生痛。但托里斯仍然死死地紧搂着他。伊万浑身是血地倒在修道院门口的画面仿佛还在昨天。那时伊万脸上糊满了血迹和污泥，散发着血液的腥臭和弹药的硝烟味，身上的俄军制服也破烂不堪，倒在修道院门口的样子，与战壕里那些士兵的死尸别无两样。他左腿的小腿被划拉出一道伤口，从脚踝延伸到膝盖，被划开的肌肉向外翻着，伤口深可见骨。大约是一路爬行，血迹染红了雪地，蜿蜒的暗红色从路口一直延伸到了修道院门口。

托里斯立刻认出那是伊万。那令他哑然的心痛和仿佛脑后被巨锤捶打一般的眩晕，他至今都记得。

托里斯坚信，是上帝将垂死的伊万带到他面前的。上帝让他拯救他，上帝将他赠与他。

托里斯拥着伊万，“因为……我爱你。”

伊万闭上眼睛，“可我不爱你。”

“你在撒谎……”

“我没有。”

“你在撒谎。你骗不了我。”托里斯喃喃地说。“如果你不爱我，我早就可以拥有自己的生活，我们也不会至今还纠缠不休。”

“我……”

伊万刚开口，托里斯就打断他。托里斯说得又轻又缓，像循循善诱一般， “如果你不爱我，我们都不会去参加战争。如果你不爱我，我不会坠海，你更不会救我。如果你不爱我……你的肺叶不会被刺穿，我不会继续留在你身边，做你卑微的奴仆，更不会发现自己其实爱着你。所有的一切都是你造一手造成，都是因为你，因为你爱我。”

托里斯的话让伊万怔忡了片刻。托里斯的话让他找不出错处……仿佛这所有的一切因他而起。是他爱上了托里斯，也是他嫉妒自己的妹妹，是他自我流放般去参加远东的战争，也是他不希望看到托里斯和娜塔莎情投意合，而命令托里斯与他一同前往。

他当年多年轻，多偏激啊。他以为托里斯是完完全全属于他的，可托里斯却爱着别人。傲慢和嫉妒冲昏了他的头脑。

“……所以你在报复我？”伊万问。“我试图去弥补了……我给过你自由，你忘了吗？你爱着娜塔莎，我就让柯克兰给你安排好了职位，让你们结婚。我给过你自由！你可以有自己的生活……你可以和你真正爱的人在一起……”

“太晚了。你是在弥补我吗？你为什么不愿意问一问，我到底想要什么呢？”

“……那你想要什么呢？”

“我想要在你身边。”托里斯说。

他不明白为什么伊万执意离开。他们明明是相爱的，他们可以生活得很快乐……

 

当年伊万在教堂里养伤的那段时光，也许是他们最平和、最接近“相爱”的时光。

负伤倒在教堂前的伊万被托里斯安置在自己的卧室里，他一直高热昏迷，托里斯便一直照料他。这对托里斯来说不是什么难事，更原本应是他的本职工作。

在一九零五年日本海上的海战里，托里斯所在的战舰被击沉，他也坠入海中。他在海里浮浮沉沉，几乎失去了求生的希望，没想到伊万却跳下海，冒着被炮火击中的危险，把托里斯拖上岸。只是为了救托里斯，伊万的肺叶被桅杆戳伤，差一点无法生还。那时也是托里斯每日照顾他，甚至在后来陪伊万去德国求学时，主动学医。

有好几次，托里斯都以为伊万要挺不过去，但最后伊万还是清醒过来。那天下午，托里斯在床边守着伊万，不知不觉伏在桌上睡着了。等他醒来时，正是日暮时分。天边的云彩像是着了火，暖红色的阳光洒进屋里。托里斯迷迷糊糊地看见一个人影靠坐在床头，不自觉地出声。那人回头——伊万转过头来看着他。

托里斯当即就醒了。伊万像水晶一样的眼睛望着他，如同被水洗练过——那是托里斯无法忘记的画面。伊万的桀骜、暴戾、阴郁仿佛被熔化在了夕阳里，取而代之的是平静。伊万平静地看着他，弯了弯眼睛，语气真诚地说：“谢谢。”

一九一七年的冬末，大雪下个不停，一直未见晴朗。就算是等开春，也下了好几场雪，新落的雪花就积在地上融化的污水里，让人出行不便。这对伊万却没什么妨碍，他因为腿伤，每天躺在床上静养，看书读报，大部分时间都是沉默的。而托里斯就每天安静地陪着他。等天气回暖，托里斯想办法做了一个轮椅，推着伊万在修道院里晒太阳。有时候伊万会睡着。托里斯就在一旁，给伊万披上自己的外衣，看他在春日的阳光里打盹。时光变缓慢了，却又走得飞快。托里斯往往一看就是一个下午，都要忘记自己作为神父的工作，又觉得怎么都看不够。

那大概也是伊万最快乐的时光。

他没想到自己能得救。

战争的第一年捷报频传，但从第二年起，战事胶着、国力衰弱和官员的腐败让这场战争的失败初见端倪。战线一退再退，前线士兵的阵脚早就乱了，战争像一个绞肉机，参加每一场战役都像是去送死。这一股厌战的情绪在前线营地里徘徊，随着时间推移愈演愈烈。俄国政府财政几近赤字，战备补给的线路混乱，指挥频频失误。他们连原本应撤退，结果因指挥出错，在撤退时遇上正进攻的德军。

伊万闭眼时，炮火声震耳欲聋，漫天血肉尘土。他以为自己会牺牲，可他后来却又醒来。醒来时，没有其他伤员痛苦的哀鸣，也没有护士来去匆匆的身影，只剩下被战火肆虐的土地，和遍地死尸。他自己就是其中之一。万籁无声，月色死白，他鼻尖只闻得见尸体的腥臭，光是伸一伸手，就能触及冰冷僵硬的尸体。在真正经历过战争的洗礼之后，触目惊心的尸体只让他觉得稀疏平常。伊万费力地从尸体堆里往外爬，压在他身上的残肢翻滚到一边，他想站起来，却发现自己的腿伤了。等看到伤口时，他才察觉到痛。因为伤口太大太深，他反而痛得没有知觉了。他奋力地匍匐着爬行，却也不知道自己应该往哪里去，只是一个劲地用手肘撑着地面，拖动自己无法行动的下半身。天知道他爬了多久，天知道他会在什么时候咽下最后一口气。可他不想死——只有一个信念支撑着他。

后来他看到了村庄。

后来他看到了教堂。

……后来他看到了托里斯。托里斯伏在桌上睡着了，面容俊丽沉稳，眉目间却又疲惫的阴翳。伊万曾无数次在他任性妄为的病倒后，在醒来时见过这样的画面。当往日重现时，他们仿佛不曾分开过。

三年在军营里的生活只是在眨眼间就日复一日地过下来了，连托里斯最初离开后，伊万对生活的不适与对托里斯的想念也渐渐隐没在战火的呼啸里。等到重逢的时候，仿佛时间回溯，那些他刻意不再去回想的记忆又重新鲜活起来。他父母的不合，他天生的偏执，他对一个仆从自幼起的独占欲，他对这个仆从禁忌的迷恋——他对托里斯卑微的、求而不得的爱。他放纵自己，挥霍时光，肆无忌惮地用情欲折磨托里斯，将自己的痛苦报复给他……都是为了惩罚托里斯胆敢辜负他的用情至深。

但当托里斯冲他睁开眼时，伊万突然释怀，像是吐出了一口郁结胸口二十多年、郁郁不平的浊气。他安安静静地和托里斯相处，享受托里斯对他的温柔。这是真正的最后一次，伊万打算腿伤好了就离开这里，回到祖国去——不论战败后的俄罗斯是怎样的混乱，他相信自己总能为俄罗斯做些什么。

等到春末的时候，伊万的腿伤已经好得差不多了。虽然他不能跑跳，站立和行走还是无碍，托里斯却执意让他坐在轮椅上，再多休养。春末的阳光暖洋洋的，伊万看了一会儿书就打起了瞌睡。迷迷糊糊中，托里斯将他抱回房间里，放在床上。

托里斯低下头吻了他。

伊万睁眼，与托里斯四目相交。不知与他发生过多少次关系的托里斯，这时却像个少年一样撇开头，让羞涩染红了耳根。一如当初他爱慕娜塔莎时那样。

伊万觉得自己是幸福的。他告诉托里斯，自己伤势已经痊愈，是时候离开了。

然而，等伊万第二天在地窖里醒来时，他才知道幸与不幸只一线之隔。

 

托里斯将伊万越拥越紧，紧得让伊万感到窒息。托里斯在他的颈间蹭动，他却觉得蟒蛇粗大冰冷的蛇尾困住了他的脖颈。他猛地挣开托里斯。

托里斯没有表情的面容变得更加沉静，但他眼中却一闪而过疯狂的光。伊万不自觉地又向后退。托里斯欺近他，伸手理顺了伊万凌乱的头发，浅浅吻着伊万的眉梢眼角。

托里斯将伊万压倒在圣餐桌上。桌上未点燃的烛台和银具落在地上，“丁零当啷”的声音在空荡荡的教堂里回响。连托里斯带来的那支烛台也顺势在地上滚了两圈，熄灭了。

银白的月光从圆顶和彩色的玻璃窗间照进来。

伊万挣扎起来，但他被托里斯毫不费力地压制。自从战后，伊万的体力就没有再真正恢复。他的肌肉萎缩，身体消瘦得仿佛枯骨。托里斯一手将他的双手制在头顶，另一只手剥去伊万的长裤，将他的腿架在肩头。

托里斯低下头亲吻伊万的嘴唇。

伊万的气息乱了，嘴唇发抖。“你放过我吧……”

托里斯没有理睬。他的舌尖舔舐着伊万口腔的每一处，仿佛要将这个人全然占有。他的手在伊万下身摸索，揉捏着伊万的臀瓣，手指刺入伊万的臀缝间。

下身的异物感让伊万痛苦。他疯狂地扭动身体，企图从托里斯的压制下逃走，托里斯却纹丝不动地冷静地按压着他。伊万被托里斯死死按住的双手被捏得发麻，几乎失去知觉。绝望没过了他的口鼻。即便是在两次战争中真正面对死亡的时候，伊万也从未像被托里斯囚禁时那样绝望。

被羞辱、自尊被践踏的痛苦从伊万的下身攀爬而上，钻进他的心脏。他眼里盈满未落的热泪，睁大了眼睛仰望着高悬的耶稣像。这太讽刺了……他却逃不开。

忽然有液体落入伊万眼中，他眼里的泪水一颤，滑落到耳际，钻进发里。

托里斯没有表情的脸上满是泪痕，他去仿佛无知无觉般低头，轻轻舔去伊万颊边的泪渍。

他轻声说：“你不觉得你对我太不公平了吗？我想要离开时你让我留下，我想要留在你身边，你却将打着和我再不见面的主意。而我想让你留在我身边，你居然也要离开……我以前就想，是因为我太微不足道，所以我可以任你支配？你连让我拥有你的机会都没有给过我……因为我只是个卑微的仆人。”

“我从很早的时候就在想，布拉金斯卡娅小姐将我看作卑贱的尘埃，那高高在上又坏脾气的布拉金斯基少爷究竟喜欢我哪一点，喜欢到他愿意为我危及自己的生命？是我性格温顺，懂得迎合你的喜好吗？是在小时候，我会在你难过的时候陪着你吗？是我偶尔买来向日葵，插在你书房的花瓶里吗？是我不会拒绝，我完完全全属于你。”托里斯说着，手钻进伊万的衣摆，贴着他干燥温热的皮肤，抚摸他瘦骨嶙峋的背脊。“你爱我，是因为我是你的仆人。我只是履行作为仆人的职责，你就爱上了我。”

“可我爱你却不是因为你是我的主人。”

托里斯凶狠地挺进了伊万的身体里，几乎让伊万受伤。伊万咬着牙，将呼痛声吞咽下去。

月色淡去，似乎被浓厚的乌云遮住。教堂里暗淡下来。

托里斯仿佛凌迟一般缓慢地抽动下身，感受伊万躺在他身下，滚烫地紧紧包裹他的快感。他吮吸伊万的耳垂，用牙尖撕咬。

伊万连呼吸都觉得艰难。

“万尼亚，你从来没有对我说过‘我爱你’。”托里斯喃喃地说，“你把我当成一个随时可以丢弃的玩物。”

伊万闭上眼睛。

托里斯停下动作，吻了吻伊万的睫毛，将他眼角的眼泪吻尽，“告诉我，你爱我。”

“……托里斯，”伊万复又睁开眼，眼泪浸得他的眼睛更加清透，“我对你的爱已经被你亲手毁了！你想让我说什么？！”

“是……我的确，曾经爱过你，因为我觉得你是唯一全心全意为我着想的人。”伊万流着泪说，“但是那又怎么样呢？是我误解你了，是我把你当成我的浮木。你如果像你所表现的那样善解人意，我就不会被你囚禁三年！”

“如果你想，我可以继续照顾你……”

“我不需要！”伊万失控地大吼。他颤抖的尾音穿透空气触及墙壁，又从四面八方涌回来，“我只想要你放过我！我只想要你让我离开！我想要你下地狱！”

从伊万愤怒的眼神里，托里斯又一次看见让他惊惧的恨意被眼泪包裹着流露出来。他捂住伊万的眼睛，掌心立刻就被沾湿了。他不想去看，他也不想让伊万这样看他。

但伊万仍然继续着，“托里斯，我恨你！你把我从这个世界抹去，让我活得像是个死人！你又爱我什么？你只是想报复我……那你为什么不杀了我？！”

托里斯仿佛感觉不到自己的眼泪流下。他脸上自始至终没有露出半点表情。

托里斯低下头狠狠扯咬伊万的嘴唇，狂躁地与他接吻，让伊万再也说不出话。托里斯的下身无休止地挺进又退出，每一次进入都像要将伊万撕裂，又像是要让自己溶进伊万的身体里。

这是他压抑已久的疯狂。

托里斯小睡后是被教堂八点礼拜的钟声惊醒的，可他一睁眼就发现伊万不见踪迹。三年前曾经侵袭过他的失落感几乎要剜去他的心脏。他不害怕伊万真的离开，以为伊万绝对没有办法从他身边逃离。可他失落和痛苦将他折磨得发疯。

他不明白伊万为什么要离开。

他不明白为什么伊万想要离开他。

他不愿意去想伊万是不是不再爱他，他害怕这是事实。这会让他憎恨自己——如果他在少年时，没有错误地迷恋上娜塔莎，那他们都不会像现在这样。

托里斯只能感觉到自己的身体是与伊万相连的，这也是他唯一能感觉到伊万的地方。他已经不再钳制伊万，转而按住伊万的双肩。他不在乎伊万是否温顺，而是想让自己进入得再深一些，想让自己离伊万的心脏再进一些。

伊万还在挣扎。他自由地双手奋力想将托里斯推开，却徒劳无功。他几近放弃地垂下手，却在桌边触及到了硬物。

是烛台。

伊万像是抓住救命稻草一样握住那具烛台，朝托里斯的头上砸下去。

一瞬间报复的快感与求生的渴望战胜了他心中残存的对托里斯最后的爱情。

伊万疯狂地用烛台砸向托里斯，连托里斯失力地伏倒在他身上后，他也没有停止自己的动作，像是要将三年里经受过的屈辱和愤怒一并发泄出来。

这三年让他二十年里的爱情变成了一场闹剧。他爱上的只是一个假象，一个让他沉迷的幻影。那个温柔迁就、对他所有荒唐的命令逆来顺受的托里斯，像是一只被剪断线的风筝，越飞越远，却在他重新找回时发现，风筝的筝面被撕烂，露出内里狰狞的骨架。

他忘不了他在地窖里醒来的那一天。房间整洁，灯光明亮，如果不是粗糙的岩石墙壁，他会以为自己在一间精致的旅馆里，正在回家的路上。他想动手揉揉眼睛，却在手移动时，听见叮铃的清脆响声。

他这才发现自己的手腕上被铐上了手铐，拴在床边。

托里斯坐在床边，像是恍然未觉他已经醒来，仍然带着温柔的笑容，一动不动地注视着伊万。伊万起先只是叫他的名字想与他说话，问他这是怎么一回事，在得不到任何回应之后，伊万开始愤怒地叫喊。托里斯却无动于衷，连脸上的笑容都没有褪色。

最后，伊万哭了。

伊万的眼泪惊醒了托里斯。

他还是微笑着，走到伊万的身边，拥起他，轻声地说：“现在你是我的了。”

伊万手腕一软，烛台“当”地一声，掉落在地。

伊万喘着粗气。

托里斯一动不动地伏在他身上。伊万伸手去探，只在托里斯的后脑上摸到了滚烫的液体。他没有抬起手来看。

托里斯大概是死了吧。

伊万躺在圣餐桌上，静静地想。

伊万茫然地望向正上方的圆顶和空中的耶稣出神，耳边犹能听见夜间风雪。

有一瞬间，他仿佛还在那间富丽堂皇的大宅里。他在长廊里一直走，好像没有尽头，却又在转角处看到白衬衫黑西裤的秀丽少年。那个褐发的少年站在半人高的花瓶前，将水淋淋的向日葵放进去，又用黄色的丝带将向日葵的花杆系起来，打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

那个少年抬起头，温柔地冲他微笑，“喜欢吗？”

突然钟声响起了。

浑厚而沉闷，每一声都穿透了教堂的墙壁，直直敲进伊万的心里。

钟声整整响了十二下。

结束了。

 

清晨莱维斯醒来时，窗外又是风雪飞扬。他匆匆收拾了行囊下楼，去向老板辞行。

大厅里已是一片忙乱的景象，不少人都是要赶乘今天早上这班列车的。老板忙忙碌碌从这里跑到那里，不得半刻消停，还是老板娘将莱维斯拉倒了一旁。

“您这要走了？”老板娘打量着他，“您不去诊所看望罗利纳提斯神父吗？”

莱维斯惊讶，“……罗利纳提斯神父怎么了？”

“您还不知道吗？都已经传遍了！”老板娘又开始喋喋不休，“昨晚上有人潜入教堂打伤了罗利纳提斯神父！这贼真是该死，竟然敢在上帝面前作祟……只是罗利纳提斯神父太可怜！最可气的是从昨夜起就下起了大雪，雪地里一点足迹也没有！”她怒气冲冲地为托里斯抱不平，最后又确认般地问：“先生，您真的不去吗？您可是罗利纳提斯神父的朋友……”

莱维斯摇摇头，“我还要赶火车。但我相信上帝保佑他。”

老板娘闻言才赞同的点点头，又与他寒暄了几句，才又去招呼其他客人了。

在车站也是一片繁忙的景象。谁都没想到圣诞节的大清早竟出了这样的事，除了旅客，还有不少警员们也在火车站里盘查旅客。说是盘查，只是东张西望地看谁看上去不像个好人，再训诫一番罢了。

胆小怯懦如莱维斯当然不像警员眼中会施暴的人，他轻轻松松就通过了盘查问询。但也不是所有人都像他这样好运。有一个中年男子，因为无票也无身份证明被警察扣了下来。莱维斯从他身旁走过时，还听见他愤恼地辩解：“请您相信我！我早晨出门时，车票还在的……现在却找不到了，一定是有人偷走了！请您一定要相信我……”

莱维斯循着车票上的号码登上车厢。

车厢潮湿闷热的空气里夹杂着酸臭的汗味和劣质的香水味，刚上车的时候让人心生烦闷几欲作呕，但等习惯了，却也觉得没什么。莱维斯的座位在门口，但有两个孩子却占着他的位置不肯走，而那位母亲更是无礼透了，不肯将孩子们带在身边，硬要让莱维斯与他们挤在一起。

莱维斯站着争辩了许久，十分气闷。

“借过。”有人从他身边经过时低声说。

莱维斯往里面挪了挪。

那人与他擦肩而过，围巾拂过莱维斯的鼻头。

那是一股若有似无的酒精味——那种明明价格高昂却气味刺鼻的酒精味。

莱维斯的眼眶突然红了，他不再与那位妇人争辩，仓皇地转过头往车厢里望去，想看一看刚才从他身边经过的人。

三等车厢里人员嘈杂，来来往往了数个背影，莱维斯还是失望了。

他负气地与那个两个孩子挤在一个座位上，闷闷不乐地望向窗外。他想起昨天在礼拜活动时，托里斯唱的祝词。

“上帝说：被蹂躏的人们终得好命，他们有苦难要向人们诉说。他们的一切都在未来。上帝是这样认为的，这就是基督的旨意。”

莱维斯苦中作乐地想，这段祝词倒是十分符合他当下的心境。

缓缓地，火车动了起来。窗外的景物，由慢至快，向后疾驰而去。旷野辽阔，白莽莽的雪原向远处延伸，与雾白色的天际相接。

又是新的一天。

 

全剧终


End file.
